EN LA LINEA DE FUEGO
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: A la voz de "corre", Irene Adler se levantó con todas sus fuerzas para salvar su vida. Sin embargo notó que estaba sola. Ahora, con una nueva vida, las sombras del pasado vienen a forjar su destino una vez más.
1. PROLOGO - CAPITULO I: ALEXANDRA RAINIERI

PROLOGO

A la voz de "corre", se levantó y corrió más fuerte que nunca en su vida. Descalza, llegó hasta un auto que la conduciría al lugar que ella le indicase.

Recién allí, con el vehículo en marcha, notó que él no la había seguido. Miró hacia atrás, y le pareció ver su figura entre los indignados hombres que hace tan solo minutos atrás iban a ejecutarla. Pudo haber sido cierto, pero lo más seguro es que fuese su imaginación.

Se recostó en el asiento y entrecerró los ojos. Una lágrima escurridiza rodó por su mejilla. Luego se llevó la mano a la boca, jugó con sus dedos sobre sus labios y rió. Y es que claro, por mucho que anhelase con todo su ser que él la hubiese acompañado, al mirar a la distancia todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría. Incluso si él lo hubiese querido. Porque aunque quizás el sentimiento que había nacido era tierno y verdadero, las intrigas, dudas y traiciones lo habían empañado, transformándolo en un espejismo.

Abrió los ojos y notó algunos detalles del paisaje, le preguntó al chofer dónde se encontraban exactamente, a lo que él respondió "Estamos saliendo de Karachi"

¿Puede dejarme en el aeropuerto? – pidió

Tengo instrucciones de dejarla donde usted quiera, señorita Adler.

Entonces se durmió hasta que el hombre le avisó que habían llegado. Ella bajó del auto, y el chofer emprendió camino, desapareciendo de su vista a pocos metros.

Irene sólo tenía una tarjeta de crédito y su celular. Entró al recinto y en uno de los diversos negocios disponibles, compró una maleta pequeña, un par de zapatos, un abrigo y un vestido rojo.

Se sentó a esperar, mirando cada cierto rato, como si aun aguardase por alguien. Finalmente, se decidió y se acercó a un mostrador para pedir un pasaje a Marrakech. Debido a la prontitud del viaje, el costo de este era un tanto más alto de lo que ella había calculado, por lo que empezó a creer que el saldo en su tarjeta no le alcanzaría; afortunadamente, el monto fue suficiente para cubrir ese valor y dejarle lo suficiente para un café cuando llegase a Marruecos.

Esperó inmóvil, mirando su celular, el anuncio para abordar de su vuelo. Cuando este despegó, miró por la ventana y suspiró, luego hacia el frente, para apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos. Una vez en el aire, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, todo parecía tan pequeño y lejano… tan ajeno a ella. Sin duda sería un nuevo comienzo, donde podría olvidar todo, incluso a Sherlock Holmes.

CAPITULO I: ALEXANDRA RAINIERI

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Marrakech fue contactar a uno de sus "amigos", un hombre de unos 50 años que ocupaba un importante puesto en el servicio secreto marroquí, quien pronto la instaló en el Riad Abracadabra, uno de los hoteles más exclusivos del lugar. Pero además de eso, le ayudó a ocultarse lo mejor posible, entregándole papeles de migración, dinero y una nueva identidad: Alexandra Rainieri. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando "Rainieri" ya había conseguido una nueva cartera de clientes, un trabajo-fachada y casi retomado el estilo de vida lleno de lujos que llevaba hasta antes de conocer a Holmes. Irene Adler era solo un recuerdo, y aunque Alexandra pensaba algunas veces en el hombre que había salvado su vida, era una mujer totalmente diferente.

Su trabajo-fachada era administrar una galería de arte, ubicada cerca de Guéliz, y aunque al principio ella sólo debía estar allí para sonreír y tomar algunos datos de potenciales compradores (y conseguir clientes para su real trabajo), poco a poco comenzó a interiorizarse del tema, por lo que en realidad, la galería se convirtió en un trabajo bastante interesante. Su amigo, León Benhima la visitaba con frecuencia para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y también cobrar sus favores. Era la única persona que aun (y siempre en privado) la llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

Administrar la galería era un trabajo bastante dinámico. Había días que se iba del local mucho más tarde de lo que pretendía, haciendo que los hombres la mirasen raro mientras esperaba un taxi o el automóvil del hotel, y es que a nadie le gustaba ver a una mujer sola a esas horas por la calle. Sin embargo, otros días, acababa bastante temprano, dejándose incluso tiempo para pasear por Guéliz, mirar las vitrinas, comprar ropa y algunos accesorios necesarios para su "otro" trabajo. Llevaba dos meses en la galería y había aprendido bastante sobre el asunto, se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente, de gente poderosa, culta, pero con una gran sensibilidad.

En una de esas tardes ociosas, en que parecía que nadie se asomaría por el lugar, se dedicó a observar las pinturas. Se detuvo frente a una que representaban las cataratas de Reichenbach, sin duda era hermosa y abismante. Su precio era altísimo, mas, con sus habilidades había conseguido que un importante millonario inglés se interesase por ella. La admiró por un momento y luego decidió retirarse.

Salía de Zara cuando lo vio. Se paralizó por completo, no lo había visto en persona más de tres veces, pero era inconfundiblemente él. La altura, el color de su pelo, incluso parecía que usaba el mismo traje que tenía puesto la última vez que se encontraron. No podía determinar con certeza si él sabía que estaba viva, sin embargo, prefirió no arriesgarse y buscó un taxi lo más rápido que pudo. Ya en el auto se dio cuenta que él y su comitiva se dirigía a la galería. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.


	2. CAPITULO II: LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO

CAPITULO II: LAS SOMBRAS DEL PASADO

Su plan inicial era ir directo al hotel e intentar huir, sin embargo, una vez dentro del auto decidió pensarlo mejor y notó que la mejor opción era acudir a Benhima; después de todo, él era responsable por su seguridad. Le pidió al taxista llevarla a Palmeraie.

¿Y estás segura que es él? – le preguntó, una vez que ella le comentó el asunto

Tú lo conoces, no es alguien que se confunda con la multitud, mucho menos aquí.

Irene, querida, si Mycroft Holmes esta aquí, buscándote, no hay absolutamente nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo. ¿Crees que trajo a su hermano?

Y aunque con todo su corazón ella esperaba que sí, sabía que era imposible

No – contestó, disimulando su nostalgia – él nunca sabrá que Sherlock salvó mi vida.

Irene, cielo, tienes un nombre nuevo, cuentas bancarias nuevas, incluso conocimientos y un empleo nuevo. Marruecos está lleno de mujeres inglesas, hermosas como tú, y aunque ninguna es realmente como tú, dudo que pueda encontrarte.

No puedes estar seguro.

Ante esa respuesta, el hombre sonrió y acarició su muslo, poco a poco subió su mano hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con la ropa interior de Adler.

Ven, hay algo nuevo que quiero mostrarte. Sé que te va a gustar. Vamos a relajarnos y después pensaremos en algo.

La mejor idea que se le ocurrió fue que actuara bajo dos nombres falsos, pero ella sabía que eso no funcionaría. Lo dejó fingiendo estar tranquila y se fue a su hotel.

Tengo clientes que atender.

Efectivamente, esa noche el presidente de Francia que estaba en comitiva sin su esposa, conoció las virtudes de la Dominatrix. Mientras el hombre dormía, semidesnudo y aun con las marcas de las mordidas en su cuerpo, Irene le tomó una fotografía. "Mi seguro de vida" pensó mientras la guardaba.

Por esos días recibió muchos diplomáticos de diferentes países europeos, por lo que comenzó a creer que la presencia de Mycroft Holmes en Marruecos se debía sólo a un acto propio de sus labores como empleado del gobierno británico. Sin embargo, y por precaución rechazó a todos los clientes ingleses que preguntaban por ella durante esos días. Por boca de sus amigos, se enteró que la convención duraría una semana, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de volver a sentirse segura. Así, la que sería la última noche de reuniones y discursos sobre paz, Irene llegaba a su habitación cuando uno de los empleados le entregó un sobre totalmente sellado. Entró y lo miró por unos segundos antes de decidirse a abrirlo, no tenía remitente, ni una nota, o algún indicio que le señalase a que correspondía tan extraño paquete. Lo abrió. Dentro, había una bolsa de plástico, sellada, con un expediente y varias hojas sueltas, además de algunas fotos de su sitio web, entonces, desesperadamente lo abrió. Revisó y tal como sospechaba, era "SU" expediente. Incluso la lista de peticiones que había hecho estaba allí, excepto su teléfono, ese por el que había perdido todo, no estaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, entonces su celular, que estaba sobre la cama junto a ella, recibió un mensaje:

"ES MUY GRATO SABERLA CON VIDA"

Pasó unos segundos sin reaccionar y luego comenzó a empacar tranquilamente. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Guardó también su expediente y llamó a la recepción para solicitar que la pusiesen en contacto con una agencia de viajes, sin embargo, cuando lo pidió, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y el lugar debería estar cerrado. Pensó en ir al aeropuerto directamente, tal y como lo había hecho en Karachi, pero en ese momento, tocaron a su puerta. Aguardó por el clásico "servicio de cuarto" sin embargo, no pasó. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez, escuchó la voz del gerente que a través de la puerta le dijo "es administración, señorita Rainieri". Fue a abrir y el hombre tenía una nota entre sus manos. Le pidió pasar mirando hacía ambos lados.

Uno de nuestros huéspedes me ha pedido entregarle esto personalmente – dijo, extendiéndole el papel.

¿Quién es ese huésped? – preguntó Irene, ignorando la nota, y cerrando la puerta tras ella

No puedo decírselo, Alex. Es confidencial, como el contenido de la nota.

No puedo recibir algo que no sé de donde procede.

Debería recibirlo, el hombre que me lo dio está con la comitiva de Inglaterra. Supongo que eso es importante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Nada me obliga a hacerlo. – dijo, fríamente.

El hombre entonces extendió la mano en la que tenía el papel, lo arrugó y se lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Se acercó al oído de la mujer y le dijo

Él quiere encontrarse con usted, fuera del hotel. El papel dice que tiene una propuesta que hacerle, pero no indica qué es. Quizás tiene razón en no confiar.

Entonces se alejó y salió con toda calma.

Por la mañana, mientras desayunaba pensó cuidadosamente en todo lo que había pasado y lo que podría pasar. Pensó en su celular perdido y en la posibilidad, mínima de que Sherlock lo tuviese. Aunque no sabía que significaba. Sus mensajes, su relación en general había sido tan confusa que no podía determinar exactamente si su rol seduciéndolo había sido concluido con éxito. Si Mycroft sabía que estaba viva no podía ser por él. También se dio cuenta de que su fallida ejecución podría traerle consecuencias al mayor de los Holmes, por lo que quizás sólo había aprovechado el viaje a Marruecos para intentar establecer un contacto con ella, y al abandonar el país, volvería a estar a salvo, por lo menos hasta la próxima visita del gobierno británico. Decidió ir a trabajar como siempre.

Esa mañana, estuvo particularmente concurrida. No sólo el inglés que pretendía el Reichenbach había vuelto a demostrar su particular interés por la pintura, sino que además parte de las comitivas que habían estado por una semana en Marrakech aprovecharon el último día para visitar la galería. Fue inevitable para ella no notar las caras de vergüenza, incluso de remordimiento de algunos dignatarios al verla. Especialmente un par de alemanes, con los que había tenido un trío (aunque ella se sintió bastante excluida del asunto), quienes ni siquiera le dirigieron la palabra. Para la hora del almuerzo, había cerrado un par de ventas y el regreso de algunos de sus clientes. Se disponía a cerrar cuando un hombre entró, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en los registros de las transacciones de la mañana para notar su presencia, pensó que quizás solo entraba a mirar. Efectivamente el hombre se paseó por la galería sin prestar mucha atención a ningún cuadro, aunque cuando ella no lo notaba, la miraba insistentemente. Irene guardó el libro en el que hacía sus anotaciones y el hombre se detuvo frente a la pintura de Reichenbach. Parecía interesado; cansada y algo hambrienta, Adler buscó su mejor carácter para hablarle al hombre de la pintura.

Sin duda una hermosa representación de las cataratas de Reichenbach – le dijo, parándose junto a él para admirar el cuadro.

Conozco gente que admirarían aun más la belleza de quien lo dice – le dijo el hombre, mirándola. Era Mycroft.

Tan solo con la impresión, Irene dio un paso hacia atrás. El mayor de los Holmes, sin embargo, sonreía cortésmente, aunque sus ojos denotaban un sentimiento diferente. No era el frío que tenían cuando se vieron por última vez, era resentimiento, de no recordar su apodo, "Iceman", Irene pensaría que era dolor. No estaba muy lejos de ellos.

No se asuste – le dijo, finalmente – por desgracia mi jurisdicción en este país se ha visto afectada por sus encantos.

No entiendo – contestó

León – dijo seriamente, para luego agregar con el mismo tono complaciente de antes: muy bien jugado, señorita Adler… ¿o es oficialmente Rainieri?

Sigo sin entender que quiere.

A usted.

Irene lo miró desconcertada. De pronto sintió como si la pintura que tenía al frente estuviese arrastrándola a sus aguas tormentosas. No supo cómo responder.

Tras ver su silencio y su cara de desconcierto, Mycroft se echó a reír y dijo:

No es lo que piensa. Es un mucho mejor trato de los que está acostumbrada a hacer. Aunque viendo este lugar, y la cantidad de dignatarios que la recordarán con especial dedicación por meses, creo que eso suena más a discurso aprendido que a realidad. Lo interesante es que usted no podrá negarse.

¿De qué se trata?

De pronto, la tensión fue rota por un joven que entró a la galería.

No aquí – le dijo Mycroft, despacio, para voltearse hacia el cuadro – reunámonos en otro lugar. Le enviaré los detalles.

¿Y si me niego? – preguntó con seguridad Irene, una vez que este comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

No lo hará – contestó Holmes, saliendo del local.

Estaba conmovida por la situación y apenas oyó cuando el joven le preguntó por una pintura que iría a remate en un par de semanas. El muchacho repitió la pregunta más alto y ella contestó de forma mecánica.

Pero no es un cuadro para un hombre joven como tu – agregó, buscando las llaves de la galería entre su bolso – y estoy cerrando.

El cliente intentó replicar, pero ella ya se dirigía hacia la puerta y lo obligó a salir. Una vez afuera, le envió un mensaje a León Benhima, para invitarlo a almorzar. Tuvo que escribirlo dos veces, ya que la primera vez, al escribir " _Necesito tu ayuda, vamos a almorzar"_ No pudo evitar recordar a el pasado que venía a buscarla, a pasos agigantados. El hombre le respondió a los pocos segundos, indicándole el restaurant de otro Hotel, casi tan lujoso como el Riad Abracadabra, pero un poco menos conocido, por lo que la concurrencia (y la posibilidad de volver a toparse con Holmes) era mínima.

Tú sabes que quiere, por eso lo ayudaste sugirió, una vez que expuso su conversación.

No le contó nada sobre los archivos o el mensaje de la noche anterior.

Algo así. Mycroft no es un tipo muy comunicativo. Dudo que tenga amigos, corazón. Pero me aseguró que estarías a salvo.

Dijo que no podría negarme. ¿Qué tiene para obligarme?

A mí – contestó el hombre, bajando la cabeza – si tú te niegas, expondrá la situación ante el gobierno, la ONU, OTAN… no sé, creo que hasta me nombró la UNICEF. Además de un par de cosas que el servicio secreto marroquí ha estado haciendo en Inglaterra.

¿Mycroft Holmes permitió la intervención de Marruecos en Inglaterra? – preguntó Irene, sorprendida ¿Y tú no puedes amenazarlo con eso?

No es tan fácil, Irene. Sería como morderme mi propia cola y no puedo hacerlo. Además, no tengo pruebas, ninguna tan contundente como las que él tiene contra nosotros.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Irene intentaba adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de Mycroft, mientras que León comía su ensalada.

¿Cómo sabes que estaré a salvo? – preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

No tengo gran capacidad de negociación en este caso, querida. Pero él quiere algo de ti. No sé muy bien que es. Dudo que sea tu amistad, tesoro, pero me aseguró que si te quisiese muerta ya lo estarías. Y esta vez no habría un héroe dispuesto a salvarte.

Irene se retiró del lugar y comenzó a caminar. Pocas veces se había aventurado a caminar por Marruecos, sin embargo, cuando era más joven y tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que le ocurriría, caminaba con frecuencia para aclarar sus emociones e ideas. Así que caminó, despacio mirando alrededor, y aunque la vista de los jardines que rodeaban la avenida por la que iba era hermosa, sus pensamientos eran tremendamente oscuros.

Estaba sola. Aunque León había sido de ayuda, en este momento, era más un estorbo que una solución. También notó que de poco le serviría en este caso la foto que tenía del presidente de Francia. Era muy tarde para volver a huir y sin dudas, la posibilidad de que Mycroft no la volviese a encontrar era ridícula. Incluso sin ayuda, mover el dinero que había ganado en este tiempo despertaría las sospechas no solo de Holmes, sino que de las otras personas que la querían ver muerta hace no mucho. Era una muerta y tenía que mantener su estatus, y sin duda para eso, contar con la colaboración de Mycroft Holmes no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Decidida a aceptar la proposición de Holmes, cualquiera que esta fuese, tomó un taxi al hotel. Allí se preparó y esperó el mensaje de Mycroft Holmes.


	3. CAPITULO III: UN NUEVO TRATO

CAPITULO III: UN NUEVO TRATO

"AVENUE MOHAMMED. 16.30"

Pidió que un automóvil del hotel la recogiese en la entrada a las 16.00, tiempo necesario para desplazarse con tranquilidad hacia el lugar convenido. Hizo su maleta, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Media hora antes de salir, pidió que servicio a la habitación le trajera un trago y diez minutos antes de la hora señalada, retocó su maquillaje. Entonces bajó y fue conducida al lugar donde se encontraría con Holmes.

Irene llevaba un vestido verde, que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, con un gran escote en la espalda, zapatos negros de unos 12 cm de altura, el cabello recogido y las uñas pintadas de rojo. Su bolso, un clunch negro con aplicaciones en verde que complementaban el look.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que bordean la avenida a esperar. Puntualmente a las 16.30 un automóvil de la embajada británica se detuvo frente a ella; se levantó por impulso y se acercó al vehículo, pensando que quizás Mycroft la llevaría a otro lugar, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, él se bajó e hizo un ademán para que el automóvil se retirase. Le extendió la mano, saludo que Irene devolvió con firmeza. Caminaron hacia el banco dónde ella estaba sentada.

Pensé que iríamos a otro lugar – comentó luego de esperar en vano que él iniciase la conversación.

No hay lugar más privado que uno público, señorita Adler – respondió sin mirarla.

¿Y bien?

Necesito de sus servicios, Irene. – contestó Holmes, serio, volteándose a verla por primera vez.

Ya me lo había comentado. Pero no fue muy específico.

¿Necesito serlo? – cuestionó Mycroft, mirándola fija y seriamente.

Irene no supo que responder. La idea de que Mycroft Holmes preguntase por sus servicios, era absurda, por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, la seriedad y el secretismo con el que estaba llevando todo el asunto le hizo pensar que la mínima posibilidad de que así fuese, era, en efecto, real.

Insisto – sugirió, finalmente.

Hace bien en pensar, Irene, que no la busco por la razón por la que la buscan mis colegas, o los jefes de mis colegas. Yo veo otro potencial en usted, y quiero explotarlo. Dígame, en su nueva vida como administradora de una galería de arte ¿ha aprendido algo sobre el manejo de documentos comerciales? ¿Sabe distinguir entre un manifiesto real y uno falso? ¿Podría distinguir una obra de arte real? ¿Sabe cómo obtener información confidencial y potencialmente criminal de los empleados de las aduanas?

El atraco de preguntas clarificó totalmente el panorama para ella.

Si. Mi respuesta es sí a todo eso. Conozco cada movimiento, cada documento necesario en cada una de las operaciones que mencionó.

Bien – contestó Mycroft, satisfecho, para luego quedarse en silencio por un par de minutos que a Irene se le hacían eternos.

¿Cuando lo supo? – preguntó, para romper el hielo

Perdón, ¿qué cosa? – dijo Holmes, distraído

¿Cuando supo que estaba viva?

Me llevó un tiempo, debo reconocer. Una tarde llevaba su expediente a casa de mi hermano. Quería demostrarle que esta vez usted si estaba muerta y que no iba a volver. Que podía dejarse de niñerías absurdas, entonces me encontré con el doctor Watson. Nos sentamos en Speedy's Coffee y le conté lo que había ocurrido. Él sugirió que podrías estar engañándonos nuevamente, pero le contesté que esta vez estaba seguro de ello; que sólo un Sherlock Holmes podría haberme engañado. Entonces lo supe – esta vez, Mycroft sencillamente no pudo ocultar su pesar.

Es difícil intentar determinar los sentimientos de un hombre como Mycroft Holmes, si es que los tiene. Es difícil porque, de existir, él no los acepta como tales, por lo que sus manifestaciones son extrañas. Sin embargo el dolor que le suponía ver a su hermano en esas circunstancias era tanto y tan profundo que sus manifestaciones eran evidentes. Y por mucho que se esforzase en cubrir ese dolor con reproches hacia Sherlock, o incluso con el rechazo que sentía por Adler, este seguía emergiendo para recordarle, casi como un castigo, que al fin de cuentas, él y su hermano eran tan humanos como el resto de los mortales.

Irene se conmovió con el relato. Recordó una vez más esa noche en la que él salvó su vida, y mientras Mycroft guardaba silencio para recuperarse de su confesión, ella repasó mentalmente cada uno de sus escasos momentos con el menor de los Holmes.

Venga, es hora del té – dijo Mycroft, poniéndose de pie.

¿Y qué hay con lo que dijo de los lugares públicos? – preguntó Irene desconcertada

Para hablar. Necesito entregarle un par de cosas y necesitamos una mesa, y estar frente a frente.

Cruzaron la calle y ocuparon una mesa que estaba en el exterior de una cafetería bastante concurrida. El lugar tenía varias macetas colgando, dándole un aire muy exótico, aromatizado por las extravagantes plantas que pendían de ellas.

Mycroft pidió un té con leche y galletas, mientras que Irene solo un café negro.

Supongo que su amigo León ya le habrá dicho la razón por la que no puede negarse a trabajar para nosotros – comentó Mycroft, una vez que les entregaron su orden.

Así es. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás es bueno para mí dejar de estar bajo su ala y cobijarme bajo una propia.

Mycroft sonrió.

Aun falta un poco para eso, Irene. Aunque si se desligará de Benhima. Mis alas son más grandes.

Irene devolvió la sonrisa.

Un nuevo lugar para vivir, casa, no un hotel. Se quedará en Marrakech hasta que termine su cometido aquí. Debe reducir su cartera de clientes, pero nos agrada la galería. Es una buena fachada. No debería correr grandes riesgos, si hace su trabajo bien, este sólo consiste en conseguir información que el gobierno británico considera valiosa. Recibirá un pago, aunque me gustaría que quedase constancia en que yo me negué, ya que considero que mantenerla con vida es suficiente y mucho más de lo que merece.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que el gobierno británico considera "información valiosa"?

Tráfico de armas. Trata de personas. Arte. Cualquier cosa que pueda meterse en un contenedor, que sea registrado de una manera diferente a lo que es en realidad y que afecte a la seguridad internacional.

¿Cómo sé que mi vida no correrá peligro?

No lo sabe. Eso depende de que tan bien haga su trabajo.

La propuesta era, con toda certeza, algo totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba esta tarde mientras aguardaba por la cita, y estaba un poco descolocada por la seriedad y tranquilidad con la que Mycroft le explicaba su trabajo. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras, pero aceptó. Después de todo, tal y como él le había advertido, no tenía posibilidad de negarse.

Tome – le dijo, deslizando una carpeta por la mesa – estas son algunas de las cosas que debe saber. Mantendrá la doble identidad que mi colega le había proporcionado, además le haremos llegar algunas armas y un teléfono encriptado.

Le dio una mirada ligera a algunos de los papeles que estaban en la carpeta y la puso sobre su regazo. Mycroft pidió la cuenta y añadió que al día siguiente por la mañana, un auto pasaría para llevarla a su nuevo hogar. La reunión había terminado, sin embargo, Irene aun tenía algo que preguntar, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo. Holmes lo notó y aunque prevenía de qué se trataba, decidió comprobar el valor de la mujer incentivándola a preguntar

¿Cómo está su hermano? – dijo, conmovida

Mycroft, que se esperaba la pregunta, no se esperaba la forma en que sería formulada, por lo que decidió darle respuesta.

Resolviendo casos, como siempre – contestó, con una sonrisa.

Era tranquilizador, después de todo, saber que Sherlock había seguido adelante. Se levantaron de sus asientos al momento en que dos automóviles se estacionaban en el lugar. Uno llevaría a Adler y el otro a Mycroft. Antes de subir y marcharse, Mycroft la miró y le dijo:

Venda pronto el Reichenbach.

Ella sólo sonrió.


	4. CAPITULO IV: LA PRIMERA MISION

CAPITULO IV: LA PRIMERA MISION

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Mycroft había dicho, un automóvil la llevó a una casa lujosísima, en Palmeraie. Se le hizo entrega de sus armas, que consistían en una CZ-75B, una SIG-SAUER P-226 y una Browning HP; además de un celular encriptado. Este aparato llamó de especial manera la atención de Adler, ya que siempre creyó que este tipo de teléfonos tenían un aspecto diferente, más parecidos a los primero equipos que a los actuales móviles, por lo que su aspecto, similar al de un Iphone, le pareció curioso. Lo revisó y notó que en el directorio había sólo dos números guardados y que no podía añadir más. El primero era de un aparato similar en propiedad del mayor de los Holmes, mientras que el segundo, estaba registrado sin nombre. Irene creyó saber de quién era ese número, y comprendió que quizás era una prueba, el último intento de un hermano desesperado por saber la situación del otro.

Después de su reunión con Mycroft, la mujer no volvió a mirar el sobre. Sin embargo, instalada en el que sería su nuevo hogar y aun con cerca de una hora disponible, decidió mirar su contenido. En él, cinco expedientes. Cada uno contaba con una ficha preliminar, que contenía datos básicos, y otros reportes: algunas copias de facturas, recibos de compra y venta, mails, movimientos de cuentas bancarias, y otros que vinculaban sus actividades a ilícitos. Entendió de inmediato cual sería su labor. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un té, entonces comenzó a estudiar los antecedentes de cada uno con más calma. Conocía los nombres propios que figuraban entre las hojas; sabía lo que les gustaba, sus debilidades, sus sueños prohibidos, y lo más importante, sabía cómo eran cuando perdían el control de sí mismos, cuando se dejaban llevar por el instinto casi animal que brotaba en ellos cuando sin temor a ser juzgados, se dejaban dominar por la mujer. Abstraída en el análisis, se sobresaltó cuando el móvil entregado sonó. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje que Mycroft le había enviado:

"ME INFORMAN QUE YA ESTA INSTALADA EN SU NUEVA CASA Y TRABAJANDO. ESTABLECEREMOS PLAZOS. ESTA SEMANA: PHILIP ROCHESTER"

Y bajo eso, un link con un código ilegible. Lo pinchó y se desplegó otra pantalla con las indicaciones, las sospechas sobre él y que era lo que buscaría.

Philip Rochester, era el primero en la carpeta. Alto, 40 años, rubio, heredero de un linaje privilegiado. Por esos días, estaba comprando un condominio para instalar un resort de lujo en Marrakech. Una vez que hubo leído todo, guardó la carpeta en una caja fuerte y pidió que el automóvil la llevase a la galería. Por el camino, ideó el plan.

¿Conocemos a Philip Rochester? – le preguntó a su asistente, mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el armario de la galería.

Vino hace unas semanas. Preguntó por el arriendo de algunas piezas, dará una fiesta o algo así para la inauguración de su resort. – contestó la joven

Quiero que lo contactes.

La muchacha obedeció y comenzó a buscar entre su agenda de clientes al hombre en cuestión. Hombre que inauguraría un resort, y que en él emplearía a más de mil personas desde los más diversos y exóticos puntos del planeta; más de la mitad le habían sido, en términos prácticos, vendidos como esclavos. Obviamente esa información había sido sacada desde la base de datos que Mycroft había provisto para Irene, sin embargo, a la mujer no le sorprendió. Tiempo atrás, una vez que había estado con él en su casa, le llamó poderosamente la atención que una muchacha de unos 13 años trabajase en su casa. Era vietnamita, sumisa, tímida y parecía asustada todo el tiempo. Irene se enteró por otro de sus clientes que esa muchacha había sido secuestrada y vendida cuando tenía 11 años. Llevaba uno trabajando con Rochester, aunque nada podía comprobar en qué calidad y con qué condiciones trabajaba ahí.

Irene recordó esa historia mientras revisaba el registro de las obras que facilitaría para su primera misión. Atendió a una pareja que preguntaba por un Miró y finalmente, la muchacha le trajo la información solicitada

Había escrito mal el nombre, por eso tardé tanto en encontrarlo. Lo siento – dijo, reconociendo su error.

Irene la miró seria, pero compasivamente y le pidió que terminase de atender a la pareja. Ella se fue a la oficina a hacer el llamado. Philip estaba bastante desocupado y bastante satisfecho de tener noticias de Adler. Se citaron a almorzar, ella propuso el mismo lugar donde se había reunido con Holmes.

Esperaba con ansias este encuentro, señorita Adler – dijo Rochester, cuando ya estaban sentados esperando su orden.

Rainieri, de hecho, Alexandra Rainieri – respondió ella, cortésmente.

Me gusta. Algo leí en Londres hace un tiempo… ¿es cierto que usted…?

Irene tomó el brazo del hombre para coartar su pregunta y le pidió no hablar del pasado, después de todo, tenían mucho que acordar. Decidida, fue al punto por el que lo había citado; rentar algunas pinturas para la inauguración de su resort. Almorzaron y hablaron de negocios. Irene entendía a la perfección cómo funcionaba la mente de este tipo de hombres, por lo que con algunos guiños y coqueteos, consiguió que él la invitase a la celebración.

No sería una fiesta sin ti, querida Alexandra – le comentó, intentando convencerla.

Ella sonrió.

Y después, - prosiguió el hombre, revolviendo su café – quizás te deje subir a la habitación principal, con el dueño.

Irene apretó su muslo por debajo de la mesa. El trato estaba hecho. La cita era para el sábado a las 20 hrs. Se fue a la galería y escogió los cuadros que prestaría para la ocasión. Después fue a comprar un vestido. No creyó necesario informar a Mycroft de cada paso, por lo que decidió que le contaría cuando ya tuviese un plan más elaborado. Volvió a casa a eso de las nueve de la noche, un empleado (británico) la recibió en la puerta, mientras que otro muchacho le señaló que la cena estaba dispuesta.

Satisfecha por su buen negocio, dejó algunos catálogos que traía sobre un sofá y su abrigo en el colgador junto a la puerta, se acercó al comedor y ahí, esperándola, estaba Mycroft Holmes. Le fue imposible disimular su sorpresa.

Creí que ya estaba en Londres – comentó, acercándose a la mesa. Pensó en sentarse junto a él, pero decidió tomar lugar en el otro extremo.

Pensé que sería bueno saber cómo marchaba todo, por lo que pospuse mi regreso un par de días– aclaró Holmes.

¿Y Gran Bretaña no se cae a pedazos? – preguntó Adler, con un tono más jovial.

Él sólo contestó con una sonrisa, les trajeron la comida y para aun mayor sorpresa de Irene, fue su acompañante quien sirvió el vino "¿Será una forma de hacerme notar que aquí la invitada soy yo?" pensó. Lo cierto es que sólo era cortesía.

Y bien – solicitó, cuando comenzaron a comer – supe que hoy se reunió con Phillip, que asistirá a la inauguración de su resort, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Bueno, el plan… no es un "plan" exactamente, sólo la idea. Asistiré a la reunión, avanzada la velada, me reuniré con Rochester en la habitación principal, he sabido de muy buenas fuentes que siempre viaja con un montón de papeles, quizás nos den la información que estamos buscando. – expuso Adler.

Mycroft Holmes la miró seriamente. Sin duda la mujer se estaba tomando muy en serio su rol. Pero su naturaleza le impedía aceptar de buenas a primeras que todo marchase tan bien

¿Y qué hará si él la descubre? – inquirió.

Tengo secretos bajo la manga, ¿cómo cree que pude arreglármelas tanto tiempo en mi trabajo? Mi apodo, "Dominatrix" no es en vano.

Mycroft no respondió. Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Después de un rato, Irene ofreció té, pero él decidió marcharse.

Buenas noches, señorita Adler.

Buenas noches, Mycroft. Y pierda cuidado, todo saldrá bien – dijo ella, aventurándose a adivinar las preocupaciones de Holmes. Él sólo sonrió y salió.

El sábado Irene cerró temprano la galería. Fue a un salón de belleza en Guéliz y pidió el peinado que utilizaba con frecuencia cuando tenía cosas importantes en Inglaterra. Por esos días en Marruecos, solía llevar el cabello suelto. Le hicieron manicure, pintaron sus uñas del rojo característico y optó por un maquillaje sencillo que resaltara sus ojos. En casa, eligió entre algunos de los vestidos que había adquirido en la ciudad. Su decisión final, un vestido negro bastante sencillo, con una abertura en la pierna derecha. Se puso unos pendientes de diamante, y llevó su teléfono encriptado, su clásico labial y una jeringa en un bolso que complementaba su look.

Justo antes de llegar al resort, pasó por una farmacia y pidió penicilina y un antialérgico genérico inyectables. En el auto, llenó la jeringa de ambos productos y se deshizo de los empaques fuera del recinto. Era una de las muchas fórmulas que había utilizado en el pasado para lidiar con clientes poco amistosos.

Al entrar, notó que – tal y como lo había previsto – su vestido de color oscuro funcionaba perfecto como camuflaje, por lo que le sería bastante fácil escabullirse entre la multitud sin que la notasen. Observó con detención a su alrededor, y aunque conocía a muchos de los asistentes, la mayoría no sabía quién era ella. Otra ventaja. El único problema es que esperaba una asistencia aun más concurrida, por lo que se sintió algo decepcionada por el bajo número de invitados. Pasó un joven, no mayor de 20 años, de rasgos latinos muy marcados, con champaña. Irene pidió una y comenzó a intentar acercarse al resto de los invitados. Decidió llamar la atención lo menos posible, por lo que buscó a un grupo que miraba una de las pinturas de su galería. Eran dos mujeres, de unos 30 años y un hombre un poco más joven. Hablaban de la pintura. Ella pensaba en la mejor forma de intervenir en la conversación, cuando sintió una mano tibia en su espalda.

Que gusto tenerte aquí – comentó Phillip, en su oído. Luego, suavemente la encaminó hacia el grupo, para presentarla Si quieren felicitar a alguien por la elección de las piezas que adornan nuestro evento, es a ella, la señorita Alexandra Rainieri.

Irene sonrió y los saludó gratamente, estuvieron un rato hablando de las pinturas, hasta que Rochester decidió ir a presentarla a otro grupo.

Pensé que vendría más gente – comentó Adler, mientras hacían la transición.

Si, es un grupo pequeño. Un evento bastante exclusivo, eres muy afortunada, Alexandra. – Sonrió por un segundo y luego se sinceró – la verdad es que no es tanta gente como a mí me hubiese gustado… tuve… digamos, ciertos problemas, hay gente muy encima de mí, querida. Pero tú sabes algo de eso ¿verdad?

Irene sonrió y asintió.

Se pasaron la noche conversando y riendo. Adler ponía mucha atención cuando el anfitrión hablaba de sus problemas, y es que a medida avanzaba la velada, fue clarificando lo que pasaba. La poca gente y los "problemas" aludidos por Rochester eran exactamente la razón por la que estaba ahí. Cuando los primeros invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Irene se alejó de Phillip, con la excusa de retocar su maquillaje, por lo que el hombre la dejó partir, no sin antes recordarle el compromiso adquirido.

Entonces, de manera decidida y rápida se fue a la habitación donde se reuniría con Rochester. Estaba abierta. Dejó su bolso sobre una mesita de noche y sacó la jeringa y su fuste, dejándolos sobre la cama. Entró al armario y encontró una caja de seguridad, parecida a la que ella solía tener en Londres. Código de seis números. Con la linterna de su teléfono alumbró de cerca y notó algunas marcas en determinados números del teclado. Para su suerte, la caja había sido abierta con frecuencia, posiblemente para revisar los documentos. El problema ahora, era el orden. Intentó recordar cuando Sherlock quiso adivinar el código de la suya; el número más sucio es el primero. 6. Le faltaba determinar los otros cinco dígitos. Entonces recordó que quizás podía encontrar algo en los archivos que tenía. Buscó en su teléfono y filtró sólo datos numéricos. Había 4 coincidencias que comenzaban con 6, y dos de ellas cumplían con el requisito de seis dígitos; la primera era el número de una cuenta en Fiji, la segunda correspondía a dígitos aparentemente al azar. Se apoyó en la caja por un segundo. "demonios" susurró. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para que él llegase. Quitó el filtro y comenzó a buscar entre su información personal. "corazón. Nunca debes dejar que tu corazón maneje tu cabeza" se decía, mientras revisaba, apoyada en una de las paredes del armario. "Nunca dejar que el corazón mande. Pero eso es lo que la gente suele hacer, ¿verdad?" pensó. Buscó entre sus familiares. El nombre de sus padres, su hermana, su abuela. Encontró una fotografía que recordó haber visto en su casa: él y su abuela. Ella se llamaba Mariah. Abrió el teclado numérico del móvil: MARIAH = 627424. Coincidía con la secuencia al azar. Decidió aventurarse. La caja abrió. Revisó rápido todo y notó que había por lo menos 10 carpetas. Tomó una al azar y la abrió. Contratos de trabajo. La tiró al suelo; tomó otra, fotocopias de pasaportes, al suelo. En la siguiente encontró facturas en un idioma que le pareció ilegible, pero que el traductor de su teléfono reconoció como vietnamita, y aunque intentó traducir un par de ítems, estos seguían siendo ilegibles, pensó que podían ser modismos, pero en la misma carpeta encontró los manifiestos. La cantidad de contenedores era ridícula, demasiados, incluso si lo que transportase fuesen camiones. Recordó las acusaciones de tráfico de personas y miró los códigos que aparecían en las facturas. Revisó la carpeta con las fotocopias de los pasaportes y coincidían. No supo qué hacer y decidió enviar un texto a Mycroft

"CREO QUE TENGO LO QUE NECESITAMOS ¿AHORA QUÉ?"

"PRUEBAS. ENVIEME UNA FOTO" respondió.

Entonces ella tomó uno de los manifiestos, una factura y una fotocopia y le envió la imagen. Esperaba con ansias la respuesta cuando escuchó un ruido, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y efectivamente comprobó que alguien se acercaba. Guardó todo con rapidez y alcanzó a tomar la fusta y la jeringa al momento en que Rochester abría la puerta. El hombre sonrió y cerró bruscamente. Se acercó con vehemencia a Adler, quien se dejó hacer lo suficiente como para que él perdiese el control de la situación, entonces lo arrojó a la cama y desabotonó su camisa. Se sentó sobre su vientre y acarició su rostro con la fusta. Cuando el hombre cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, ella golpeó con fuerza su mejilla e inyectó la solución que había preparado en su brazo izquierdo. Se durmió justo antes de reaccionar. Irene se bajó de la cama y leyó la respuesta de Mycroft. Necesitaba que escanease una lista de cinco sets de documentos, lo suficiente como para demostrar la culpabilidad de Rochester. Irene hizo el proceso con calma y antes de marcharse, desabotonó el pantalón de Phillip y lo golpeó repetitivamente en el bajo vientre. Previamente, tomó una botella de whisky que había en la caja fuerte y le arrojó un poco en la cara y en su ropa, para luego dejarla tirada en el piso. Como toque final, lo mordió en el cuello.

Se fue con la satisfacción de que había concretado su primera misión. En un par de días, se enteró de que Phillip Rochester sería extraditado a Inglaterra para ser enjuiciado por trata de personas.


	5. CAPITULO V: REICHENBACH

CAPITULO V: REICHENBACH

Mycroft había dejado varias cosas dispuestas para la estadía de Irene en la casa que le había sido provista, entre ellas, solicitó que recibiese de manera periódica prensa británica. Irene entendió que quizás él quería que se mantuviese alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiese alterar el orden o la forma de ejecutar su trabajo, por lo que concienzudamente leía las secciones de economía, negocios, política y policial. En esta última, comenzaron a aparecer, con frecuencia, breves notas sobre Sherlock Holmes; al principio se las saltaba, sin siquiera leer el encabezado, aunque de a poco fue cediendo a sus ganas de saber de él. Cuando miraba de reojo una de ellas, le era inevitable pensar en si él sabía sobre ella, pero con frecuencia, decidía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y salir a la galería. A veces, en cambio, se detenía, con su taza de café apoyada en sus labios y mirando fijamente el celular que Mycroft le había entregado. Le intrigaba muchísimo saber quién era el otro contacto guardado en él, al mismo tiempo que tenía la certeza de que cualquier intento por averiguarlo era el camino más rápido y fácil hacia una trampa de la que con seguridad no podría escapar.

En un día de esos, que la curiosidad le carcomía el cerebro, apareció en la galería el inglés que pretendía el Reichenbach. Venía a comprarlo, la negociación se hizo breve, ya que ambas partes estaban muy satisfechas con el trato, por lo que en realidad, fue la cordialidad y la cortesía lo que alargaron la conversación hasta un cordial almuerzo. Se despidieron, con la promesa del inglés de volver por otras piezas que habían llamado su atención y la certeza de Adler de que le avisaría cuando tuviese nuevos e interesantes cuadros. La fecha del embarque de la obra quedó provista para 3 días desde aquel.

Para celebrar la venta, invitó a su asistente a cenar, volvió a casa cerca de la medianoche y mientras se quitaba los pendientes, miraba el diario de esa mañana de reojo, para continuar la lectura que los recuerdos de Sherlock le habían impedido completar. En el artículo se hablaba del juicio de Rochester, pero hasta la impresión, se ignoraba la sentencia. La sobresaltó el sonido de su móvil. Llamada de Mycroft

 _M: espero no haberla despertado_

 _I: en lo absoluto._

 _M: Excelente, porque necesito que me preste toda su atención. Tenemos un problema que resolver de manera urgente._

 _I: ¿Es sobre Rochester? Estaba leyendo sobre el juicio y…_

 _M: No, en absoluto. Eso ha salido perfecto. Las pruebas aportadas fueron más que suficientes para encerrarlo por un buen tiempo. Es otro asunto ¿recuerda el portafolio que le entregamos?_

 _I: Si, lo tengo justo aquí._

 _M: Bien. Tercer apartado, me parece. Es el único nombre jurídico en su lista. Saint Charles, ¿lo vio?_

Irene tomó el archivo y comenzó a buscar, tal y como Mycroft había dicho, ahí estaba. Lo ojeó un poco y vio las fotos de algunas pinturas. Comenzó a entender.

 _I: Si, lo acabo de revisar. ¿Arte? ¿Robo o falsificación?_

 _M: Falsificación. Salen desde Marrakech en 3 días. El problema es que aun no han sido identificados. La información provista por inteligencia hablaba de un mes o más de plazo…_

 _I: ¿Y usted quiere que detenga ese embarque?_

 _M: Eso es imposible, señorita Adler. Ni con todos nuestros recursos podríamos hacerlo. Necesito que los identifique y nos dé la información antes del zarpe para efectuar las gestiones requeridas e interceptar la carga apenas llegue a Inglaterra._

 _I: ¿Especificaciones?_

 _M: Texto. Y que sea cuidadosa. Es todo._

Irene colgó el teléfono. Se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se preparó un café muy cargado. Desplegó la información que tenía de Saint Charles sobre la cama y se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Recibió el mensaje de Mycroft: tres cuadros, avaluados en total, en más de 80 millones de Libras, además, al día siguiente le enviaría los números de manifiesto, con tal de rastrearlos. "Mierda" pensó al leer la cifra. Comenzó a revisar los patrones de las pinturas que solían comercializar y notó ciertas preferencias en pintores, estilos y temas. Anotó todo cuidadosamente en una libreta. Como administradora de la galería, no parecía extraño que tuviese ese tipo de registros. Notó que uno de los accionistas de Saint Charles era el hombre que había comprado el Reichenbach. Sintió que había cometido un error fatal; se tendió sobre la cama unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas sobre la frente, luego se incorporó de golpe y buscó entre sus registros de la galería. Aun no podía comprobar la conexión entre ese hombre y la misión que le había sido entregada, pero sin duda podía sacar provecho de la reciente transacción que había realizado. Preparó mentalmente su plan para el día siguiente (que sería largo y agotador) y con el reloj dando casi las 4 am, se metió a la cama para intentar dormir algunas horas.

Despertó bastante temprano, se dio una ducha y desayunó habitualmente. Leyó el periódico, sin detenerse en la sección policial; esta vez, nada debía perturbar su concentración.

Al llegar a la galería, le comentó a la asistente que debía quedarse a cargo durante la mañana, ya que ella iría a hacer los trámites para en embarque del Reichenbach.

Mientras realizaba su trámite, se las arregló para molestar lo más posible al encargado y tratar de averiguar algo sobre los otros embarques provistos para ese día. Hizo preguntas que sabía absurdas e imposibles de responder, sobre la disposición de la pintura, el lugar que ocuparía en el contenedor y en el barco, hasta que finalmente, por cansancio, el joven le señaló que se acostumbraba a dividir los embarques por área, por lo que los números de booking de las distintas especies de mercancías transportadas eran relativamente cercanos, y que generalmente un mismo barco transportaba entre veinte y treinta obras. Irene asociaba la compra de su cliente a la operación que estaba investigando, por lo que creía que usarían esta transacción como pantalla para transportar las obras falsas. Recibió su número de manifiesto **#236779-ML** ; las últimas letras correspondían a las iniciales de origen y destino. Lo anotó en su celular y pidió una copia para archivo, entonces, sabiendo que el muchacho tenía una clave de acceso y usuario, decidió hacer una maniobra arriesgada. Con el pie derecho, movió uno de los cables de la computadora por debajo de la mesa, desconectando el monitor. Para su fortuna, logró apagar el equipo, por lo que el muchacho debía ingresar nuevamente ambos datos al sistema. Miró atenta y disimuladamente para reconocer los datos, logrando descifrarlos. Recibió su copia y se fue.

"TENGO EL USUARIO DE UN EMPLEADO. ACCESARÉ AL SISTEMA DE ADUANAS"

Volvió a la galería a tiempo para vender una pieza bastante costosa.

Se conectó al sistema de aduanas al llegar a casa e ingresó el usuario. GBI-467 – Xx312141xX

Datos correctos. Revisó su propio embarque para ver cómo funcionaba el asunto y como se veían los datos. Mycroft envió la información de los manifiestos. El patrón no concordaba, sin embargo, decidió revisar que contenían. El primero eran frutas, el segundo ropa y el tercero correspondía a abonos orgánicos.

"Demonios" se dijo, y golpeó la computadora.

"DATOS ERRONEOS. NO SON PINTURAS. ¿AHORA QUÉ?"

Mientras Mycroft respondía, ella pensaba en las posibles soluciones. Sabía que si había un problema en la declaración era probable que la llamasen a corregirlo, entonces tendría que encontrar el modo de acceder a las declaraciones en forma física. Se tendió a esperar una mejor solución, aunque sabía que quizás, el asunto escapaba de sus manos. Quizás Mycroft enviaría a su hermano, quizás INTERPOL se haría cargo. La única certeza es que tenía un día antes de que esas pinturas sin identificar saliesen de Marruecos. Tardarían menos de un día en llegar a Londres, y lo más probable es que ya tuviesen comprador.

Su teléfono timbró.

"ESTAMOS A CIEGAS. LIBERTAD DE ACCION" Y le envió un link con qué significaba "Libertad de acción" en ese contexto. Básicamente la decisión era suya, pero si algo salía mal, la responsabilidad también. Suspiró y se incorporó. Editó su manifiesto, cambiando la dirección del remitente y poniendo al destinatario como "desconocido" eso sería suficiente para que la llamasen.

No pudo dormir.

Antes de salir, guardó una pequeña pistola en su bolso. Se pasó toda la mañana esperando el llamado. Dieron las 5 de la tarde, casi hora de cierre, cuando la llamaron; ya iba en camino cuando colgó el teléfono. Llegó y solucionó su problema en muy poco tiempo, ya que no quedaba casi nadie y varios de los cubículos estaban cerrados, decidió arriesgarse y preguntar por los otros manifiestos

Perdón, pero tengo un amigo que tiene algunos problemas. Él está en… em… Paris, y no puede revisarlo por su cuenta, ¿me ayudarías a chequear unos manifiestos de mañana? – dijo, con una mezcla de dulzura y sensualidad que le ayudaron a conseguir su objetivo.

Digame los números – solicitó el empleado

Irene le dictó el primero. Él lo ingresó, cuando el sistema arrojó el resultado, su expresión cambió. Le pidió repetirlo y ella lo hizo.

Que extraño, están repetidos.

¿Y eso que significa? – inquirió Adler

Que quien los ingresó cometió un error gravísimo.

Irene agradeció la información. Quedaban quince minutos para que cerrasen la oficina al público y de ahí; diez más para que los empleados se marchasen y sólo quedase un guardia en el área de los archivos. El embarque con las pinturas salía al día siguiente, a las 10 de la mañana. Entonces decidió esconderse en uno de los armarios del baño hasta que pudiese revisar los archivos. Fueron los veinticinco minutos más largos de su vida, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse por completo. Esperó unos minutos y salió muy despacio.

Escribió a Mycroft con su plan y él lo aprobó. Sin embargo, había un problema, y es que hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos se percató de la gran cantidad de manifiestos que se pueden acumular en una bodega de archivos como esa. Cuando Irene logró forzar la puerta, se desalentó. Necesitaría toda la noche para revisar y encontrar lo que necesitaba. Entonces recordó el orden y que los suyos debían estar cerca del Reichenbach. Le tomó un rato llegar hasta ese punto, pero cuando por fin pudo delimitar el parámetro de búsqueda, era una cantidad de documentos bastante accesible. Tomó una caja y la llevó junto a la computadora. Accedió con el usuario del empleado que la había atendido el día anterior, ingresó los códigos de las pinturas que Mycroft le había entregado y efectivamente arrojaron tres números de manifiesto. Los buscó físicamente, pero el contenido de los documentos no concordaba con los registros de la base de datos. La serie. La serie correspondía al lugar físico que ocuparían en el embarque. #236779-MLera su número, por lo que "67" era la serie. Buscó los manifiestos en las carpetas y los encontró. Dos de ellos. El tercero era el suyo. Fue por la caja siguiente y luego la anterior. No estaba.

"FALTA UNO"

Reportó, adjuntando una fotografía deambos documentos.

"ENCUENTRELO"

Eso no era muy alentador, aunque esperaba esa respuesta. Escuchó un ruido, alguien se acercaba. Apagó el monitor de la computadora y se escondió tras un estante. Era el guardia de seguridad, quien se dio una vuelta por el lugar y cerró la puerta con llave. "y ahora estoy encerrada" se dijo, pero casi sin tiempo para lamentaciones, decidió intentar encontrar el manifiesto faltante. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y recordó lo que le habían dicho de la serie. Si no se transportaban tantas pinturas, "67" le daría un parámetro de búsqueda aceptable. Ingresó ese número en el sistema y arrojó dos manifiestos. Ambos exactamente iguales, excepto que uno aparecía modificado ese día, a las 5 de la tarde y el otro tenía una semana de antigüedad, con una observación que decía " _Extensión A"_ Los visualizó. Uno era su Reichenbach, con el código 3300, el otro era desconocido. Decidió buscarlo físicamente; entonces, revisó la misma carpeta en la que estaba el suyo. Claro, había ignorado que justo detrás, estaba la extensión. En él, figuraba el código 3322.

"UTILIZARON EL REICHENBACH COMO CORTINA DE HUMO. ESE ES" y envió toda la información recaudada.

Cerró y se llevó lo necesario. Caminó hacia una puerta lateral que le parecía fácil.

En el pasillo, sintió unos pasos, por lo que decidió quedarse dentro hasta que estos se alejasen. Irene sentía como su corazón latía más y más fuerte a medida que el guardia avanzaba. Con la menor cantidad de ruido posible, dejó su bolso y los papeles debajo del estante, y sacó su arma. Vio pasar la luz de la linterna junto a su pie. Entonces el hombre dio media vuelta y encendió el interruptor, para iluminar todo el lugar. Estaba a punto de descubrirla… sin embargo, y sin pensarlo mucho, la mujer decidió arrojar su agenda al interruptor que no estaba tan lejos, apagando las luces nuevamente. Incapaz de dispararle, golpeó su nuca con el mango de su arma, dejándolo inconsciente. Recogió su bolso y los papeles del suelo. Salió del almacén y guardó los documentos. Intentaba abrir la puerta cuando oyó los pasos desorientados del hombre de seguridad. Le fue imposible abrir la puerta, por lo que trepó por una ventana y salió. La dejó cerrada por fuera y corrió hasta llegar a la calle principal. Allí, luego de comprobar que nadie la seguía, recuperó su aliento.

Cuando llegó a casa, revisó los papeles y decidió poner una indicación para señalizar los bultos. Cayó rendida a la cama.

Bajó y para su sorpresa Mycroft la esperaba con desayuno.

Creo haber leído alguna vez que prefería el té, pero supongo que esta mañana necesita café. – le dijo, con una sonrisa de complacencia.

Gracias – respondió, aun dormida.

¿Qué tiene para mí?

Ella le extendió el sobre que él revisó meticulosamente, para luego tomar su taza y sonreír satisfecho.

Hay otra cosa – dijo Irene, luego de meditar si era conveniente contarle a Mycroft lo que había pasado.

Él la miró preocupado, lo que ella tomó como una invitación a continuar

Richard Zenia, el hombre que compró el Reichenbach es accionista de Saint Charles. Usaron eso como pantalla para esta operación. – dijo, lista para asumir su culpa.

Mycroft parecía no tomarle importancia y comenzó a leer el periódico. Irene no entendió su actitud, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Richard – comenzó, haciendo una pausa para beber otro sorbo de té – es accionista de Saint Charles y mi amigo. – Irene lo miró desconcertada – me pidió que la convenciera de venderle la pintura. – comentó, mirándola finalmente.

¿Por qué? – se limitó a preguntar

Porque creía que usted podía conseguir más dinero por ella.

Creí que no podía estar en mejores manos.

Y no falló. Como ve, se aseguró de informarnos de los negocios ilegales de sus socios, dándonos una excusa para acceder a los datos de ese viaje.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando Mycroft recibió una llamada, que contestó preocupado.

¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Irene, cuando él colgó.

Mycroft sonrió.

Mejor que nunca. Descubrí una habilidad que no sabía que tenía. Puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Ella no entendió. Holmes se acabó su té, levantándose rápidamente para marcharse.

Es una pena que no se encuentre esta cepa de té en Inglaterra. Y que cuando puedo disfrutarlo, la impertinencia de mi hermano me impida disfrutarlo. – Sonrió y se despidió.


	6. CAPITULO VI: LA PESADILLA DE LA SOLEDAD

CAPITULO VI: LA PESADILLA DE LA SOLEDAD

Una noche tuvo una pesadilla.

Karachi. Había tenido más de un sueño respecto a eso, sobre todo cuando estaba bajo la protección de Benhima, pero nunca como esta. Soñaba con el rescate, pero el momento crucial, cuando mira atrás, en sus sueños, Sherlock corre tras ella. Corren, hasta que él la alcanza. Entonces despierta y se encuentra sola. Habituada a la soledad, nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre para sentirla como en su estadía en el Riad Abracadabra.

Esa noche, sin embargo, sencillamente no pudo volver a dormir; no se sentía sola. El miedo era su compañía en el desvelo incesante de recordar el sueño que le había quitado las ganas de volver a dormir. En el sueño, ella era una de los tantos espectadores de las ejecuciones que se llevarían a cabo. No podía entender lo que decían, sin embargo, llegó el momento. Y esta vez, en lugar de ser ella quien tomaba el lugar de la acusada, era Sherlock Holmes. Paralizada y sin poder sacar la voz, no podía evitar el destino final del detective, despertando bañada en sudor y el rostro enjugado por las lágrimas en el momento exacto en que la hoja del sable tocaba el cuello del hombre que le había salvado la vida. Se repitió mil y una veces que era un sueño, que no era posible. Pero la tranquilidad de la lógica no era suficiente para calmarla. ¿Cómo él podía? Se levantó y se lavó la cara, para luego volver a tenderse entre las sábanas. Llevó sus brazos a la almohada y de espaldas, mirando el techo, repasó su historia con Holmes. Ahí, en entramado blanco de la pintura, se proyectaban las imágenes, reales e idealizadas, entramándose en una historia que a ratos perdía rumbo, proyectándose más allá de lo que pudo y de lo que fue. Se vio cenando con él. Y aunque se permitió imaginarlo por un momento, sabiendo que no era real, decidió, por una vez, apegarse a los hechos. Tratar de descubrir las motivaciones que lo llevaron a hacer todo lo que hizo. Pero las respuestas, además de erróneas, eran confusas. Recordó esa noche en que estuvieron tan cerca, cuando podía sentir su respiración entrecortada. Y al segundo, pensó en la noche en que descubrió su clave. ¿Quién jugó con quien? ¿Y si sólo había sido un experimento para poner a prueba la química? La gente habla de "química" entre dos personas cuando se genera una conexión, sin embargo, entre ellos no había existido ni una sola mirada cómplice, ni un gesto de confianza. Sólo ella manipulándolo y él, leyéndola como un libro abierto. Pero ahí estaba, otra vez, él salvando su vida. Incluso después de su reacción de animal herido, que puede considerarse desilusión. Se llevó las manos a la cara, apretando las yemas de sus dedos contra sus ojos, rogando por rehacer ese momento, por no decir lo que dijo y por sobre todo, por tener una, solo una oportunidad de volver a verlo. Se incorporó con rapidez y tomó el teléfono que Mycroft le había dado… ¿Era posible? ¿Estaría su redención tan cerca, tan fácil? Se recostó de nuevo e intentó dormir con el móvil en su mano, sin embargo, ya comenzaba a aclarar.

Esa mañana no leyó el periódico.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que Irene recibiese noticias de Holmes. Comenzaba a creer que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos, pero aun quedaban expedientes en el archivo que él le había entregado. Pensaba en eso mientras tomaba un café en Guéliz, cuando divisó a lo lejos a León Benhima, el hombre, que pareció haberla reconocido, se quedó un momento observándola, como si dudase entre acercarse o no, inclinándose por lo segundo; alejándose de ella.

Esa tarde, al llegar a casa, se encontró a Mycroft.

¿De compras? – le preguntó al ver las bolsas que traía.

Distracción. La necesitaba. – contestó Adler, dejando las bolsas sobre una mesita cerca de la entrada y aproximándose a Holmes.

Él sonrió, poco satisfecho. Al acercarse, Irene notó que tenía el archivo a su lado.

Aunque quizás debería entrenar – dijo, sentándose junto a él

¿Entrenar? – preguntó Mycroft, curioso

Ya sabe, como las espías en las películas, ¿es lo que soy ahora, no?

Ambos rieron, pero Holmes retomó la seriedad casi de inmediato para hablarle de su siguiente misión. Ella, con propiedad, preguntó por el tiempo en el que no había sabido noticias suyas.

No es fácil, señorita Adler. Esta vez lidiamos con un problema, digamos, similar al escándalo que nos llevó a conocernos. Quizás de menor escala, pero no deja de preocuparnos. – respondió con cortesía.

Adelante.

Mycroft le acercó una carpeta con dos nombres: Sophia Cameron y Janet Hausmann. La primera era una sobrina del primer ministro; la segunda, la hija de un reconocido y poderoso empresario. Ambas provenían de familias conservadoras y los nombres de sus padres figuraban en el expediente inicial que Holmes le había provisto a Adler.

Sin embargo, explicó Mycroft – nos equivocamos. Una de sus colegas, aprendió de sus métodos y cuando se filtró su escándalo, nos hizo saber que ella también tenía información confidencial de gente muy poderosa. Creímos que se trataba de los padres de ambas muchachas, sin embargo…

Es sobre ellas – interrumpió Adler. Sophia y Janet son lesbianas. Moviéndose en círculos similares, es normal que tengan una relación. Son muy parecidas, y de hecho, les gustan cosas similares.

Usted no tenía nada sobre ellas.

No me era útil hacerlo. Yo sólo me protegía, hay gente que me quería ver muerta, señor Holmes, tenía que resguardarme bajo alas que me pudiesen cuidar.

¿Y la sobrina del primer ministro no le era útil?

Todo el mundo sabe acerca de Sophia, tener o no tener algo sobre ella no hace mayor diferencia para mí.

Entonces, ¿por qué a su colega si le importa?

Déjeme explicarle algo sobre este oficio. Cuando se tiene a una princesa entre las manos, la hija, sobrina, hermana o quien sea de quien sea, pierde importancia. Pero para llegar a la princesa, necesita a esa hija, sobrina o hermana.

¿Entonces no se detendrá?

Tiene suerte de que no sea lista, y de que aun no se haya topado con Jim Moriarty. Evite que sus amenazas se sepan, él la buscará. ¿Quién es ella?

Katarina Larson.

La duquesa. Odio ese apodo.

Sabía que no tenía que traerle un expediente.

¿Quiere que recupere las fotos? ¿Tengo que ir a Londres?

Irene estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que no notó todo lo que su última pregunta implicaba. Se dio cuenta al momento en que Mycroft la miró en seco, con la misma expresión de resentimiento que en su primer encuentro en Marrakech. Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente y afirmó que no era necesario.

Es más seguro hacer la extracción fuera de Inglaterra – respondió, para luego, intentando retomar el tono anterior de la conversación, agregar: habrá una fiesta en Dubai, en unas semanas, en el Burj Khalifa. Alexandra Rainieri está cordialmente invitada.

Porque Irene Adler está muerta – dijo Adler, con una sonrisa.

Mycroft se había puesto de pie, y comenzaba a marcharse, pero consideró (erróneamente) las palabras de Adler como una provocación, por lo que se detuvo a contestar.

De hecho, lo intentamos, pero al parecer, a Larson no le agrada mucho. León Benhima también estará ahí, tenga cuidado.

¿cuidado? – inquirió Adler, acercándose involuntariamente a Mycroft ¿de qué? ¿Del hombre que me protegió todo este tiempo?

Mycroft sonrió.

Yo la protejo, él la utilizaba.

¿En serio? ¿Y quién me está poniendo en la línea de fuego cada vez que necesita un peón de primera línea?

Usted accedió.

Cuando dijeron que no podía negarme. Él y usted. Empiezo a creer que son lo mismo.

Estaban frente a frente, a centímetros. A esa distancia, Irene pudo comprobar que el "Hombre de hielo" no sólo tenía sentimientos, sino que estaban a punto de explotar, violentamente, que en ese punto, estaba casi fuera de control. Que el odio que se reflejaba en sus pupilas casi se podía oler.

Hágalo – dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos ¿o usted cree que sólo yo golpeo?

Mycroft bajó la vista y se alejó unos segundos. Se calmó e intentando con todas sus fuerzas ocultar la avalancha de emociones que comenzaban a controlar sus acciones dijo:

No voy a golpearla.

Irene lo miró triunfante.

Mycroft se quedó de pie, mirando el piso, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo para hablar

Pero necesito saber, ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué le dijo Benhima?

La razón por la cual no podía negarme.

¿Y esa razón es...?

Que usted lo dejó operar en Londres.

Mycroft la miró completamente sorprendido

¿Y usted realmente creyó que dejé que el servicio secreto Marroquí interviniese en Londres? Hizo una pausa, para retomar su aliento aún exaltado, y ahora sí, completamente en su tono habitual de condescendencia explicó a Adler los hechos.

León está involucrado en ciertos asuntos, bastante delicados. Técnicamente es una parte del gobierno de Marruecos, pero no estaría pasando sin él. Su amigo, si es que puede llamarse así, es un nexo entre las mafias que operan aquí y el gobierno. Juega en ambos bandos, y aunque se sabe que ha provisto de gran cantidad de información hacia nuestro lado, tenemos certezas de que cuando se desate la guerra, y lo hará, él estará en el bando opositor.

¿Y por qué simplemente no lo denuncian?

¿Y por qué simplemente no la mato? – dijo fríamente, y tras una pausa: Ambos son útiles, señorita Adler.

¿Puedo confiar en él?

No.

Y dicho esto, decididamente se marchó. Irene se sentó y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, notó todo el peso de la soledad cayendo sobre su espalda.


	7. CAPITULO VII: LA FIESTA EN DUBAI

CAPITULO VII: LA FIESTA EN DUBAI

Durante la siguiente semana, Irene dejó todo dispuesto en la galería, consiguiendo una muchacha que ayudase a su asistente durante su ausencia. Intentó mantenerse lo más ocupada posible, ya que la discusión con Mycroft le había dado mucho que pensar, sobre todas sus relaciones. Y sus conclusiones, eran a menudo tan devastadoras que decidió evitar pensar en cuan sola realmente estaba.

La fiesta sería el sábado por la noche, sin embargo estaba previsto que ella llegase el viernes a Dubai, con la intención de estudiar el lugar y sobretodo, ver si podía anticipar la extracción de la información, con el fin de evitar encontrarse con las jóvenes, y con Benhima. El miércoles, cuando disponía todo lo necesario dentro de su maleta para el viaje, recibió la lista de invitados. Figuraban varios nombres ilustres de la sociedad británica y americana, además de otros que comenzaban a hacerse conocidos, la mayoría, importantes cabecillas de los Emiratos Árabes. "Novata" pensó Irene, con una sonrisa burlesca entre los labios. Y es que por muy importantes que fuesen esos nombres, ninguno podría prometer siquiera la mitad de las cosas que a ella le habían sido ofrecidas. Una vez, un príncipe árabe le hizo una proposición de matrimonio, y aunque sabía que eso la hubiese convertido en una mujer extremadamente rica y poderosa, la influencia de la que gozaba sobre todos sus clientes era infinitamente superior a cualquier oferta. El saber que, en una época, la estabilidad de un continente dependía únicamente de su látigo antojadizo. Que tuvo a Inglaterra de rodillas, suplicando piedad. Se miró al espejo pensando en eso, para remover su máscara de pestañas. ¿Qué había pasado? Que cambió todo eso por ser una especie de espía, bajo las órdenes de un hombre que sentía un profundo desprecio por ella; ¿Y por qué? Un error. Un estúpido error. Recordó sus palabras "pudo ser cualquier número y usted hubiese salido de aquí con todo lo que quería…". Era tan cierto, pero no se arrepentía de haber jugado con la intensidad con que lo hizo, aunque perdiese. Quizás él nunca entendería eso.

Tenía que abordar el jueves a mediodía, así que terminó de desmaquillarse y se durmió. Quizás fue su noche más tranquila durante esa semana.

Acompañó su café habitual con un repaso rápido al periódico. Se detuvo con especial detención en policial, pero no había nada sobre Holmes, se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero se puso en acción pronto. Pasó por la galería para dejar algunas instrucciones finales, y se fue al aeropuerto.

Dubai era un lugar espectacular. Había estado alguna vez ahí, pero sólo de noche. De día era simplemente magnífico. El nivel de lujos la dejó estupefacta. Llegó al hotel y se registró. La reservación había sido hecha por Mycroft. Mientras esperaba el ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba su cuarto, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. El ambiente del lugar la hizo sentir como en casa. Miraba con detención cada detalle del vestíbulo cuando el elevador se abrió. En él venían cuatro hombres, vestidos iguales "guardias de seguridad" pensó. Una mujer joven, de pelo oscuro y con un traje formal y detrás de todos ellos, lo vio. Charles Magnussen. Se quedó paralizada, mientras su comitiva pasaba junto a ella, pudo sentir como él la miró de reojo. Cuando salieron, Irene se metió rápidamente al ascensor e indicó el número de su piso. "Demonios" pensó, tratando de recuperarse. Él la había reconocido. Tenía que. Llegó a su habitación y sin desempacar nada, tomó su móvil encriptado para escribir a Mycroft.

"MAGNUSSEN ESTA AQUÍ"

Quiso agregar algo más, pero cualquier intento de explicar las mil ideas que se le pasaron para justificar la presencia de ese hombre en Dubai, eran demasiado confusas para ponerlas por escrito.

"NO PODEMOS INTERVENIR CON ÉL"

Irene pudo leer el tono y la cara de Mycroft al recibir su respuesta. Pidió que le llevasen un té a su habitación y algunas revistas en inglés, se dio un baño e intentó relajarse, pero no podía. Algo le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Conocía de sobra los métodos de Magnussen para saber todo lo que sabía, y comprendió que el único momento seguro para hacer la extracción era durante la fiesta, como con Rochester. Su buen carácter, presencia y gestos de confianza (y uno que otro, de coquetería) le ayudaron a averiguar varias cosas sobre la fiesta, la ubicación de los invitados, e incluso, se las ingenió para que uno de los administradores le describiese las características de la habitación de Larson. Entonces, decidió utilizar sus mejores habilidades para robar su tarjeta de seguridad desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acercó, y puso su mano sobre los brazos del administrador, que inmóvil, se dejaba llevar por los encantos de Adler. Poco a poco, ella fue bajando su mano, por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus muslos, acariciándolo con rudeza, dejando que él a su vez pusiese una mano en su espalda baja. Se acercó al oído del hombre y comenzó a rozarlo con sus labios, entonces aprovechó el momento para quitar la tarjeta del bolsillo. Sabía que sin una buena excusa no podía solo marcharse, por lo que lo dejó proseguir, sentándose sobre sus piernas y acariciando su cabello, intercalando pequeños jalones entre cada tanto. Él desabotonó su pantalón y subió la falda de Adler, cuando se oyeron unos pasos acercándose. Irene se levantó rápidamente y guardó la tarjeta en el bolso que sostenía. La puerta se abrió mientras el hombre aun se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón, ella salió sonriendo disimuladamente, mientras que el otro hombre (aparentemente uno de los jefes de la administración) miraba con desaprobación al que ella había utilizado.

A la hora citada, Irene estaba lista. Una limusina provista por la anfitriona de la fiesta la condujo al lugar.

Radiante, en un vestido verde opaco, con pequeños brillos, largo; con escote de corazón que resaltaba su cabello negro, que había dejado crecer todo este tiempo y ahora era sostenido en una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. Llevaba pendientes de esmeralda para complementar el look, sus uñas, esta vez pintadas de negro, hacían resaltar el pequeño diamante del anillo que llevaba en el anular derecho. Un pequeño bolso negro, donde llevaba su móvil encriptado, la tarjeta de seguridad y una pequeña pistola, para finalizar en zapatos en el tono del vestido. Todo el look elegido cuidadosamente, para al igual que en la fiesta de Rochester pasar desapercibida, y lo habría logrado, de no ser porque al llegar, notó que la mayoría de las presentes (que no eran muchas) usaban trajes claros o demasiado brillantes. La opacidad de su look, tan efectiva en las sombras, era casi un reflectante entre la luminosidad del resto. Acostumbrada a que todos los ojos se posasen en ella, se acercó a la barra, caminando con seguridad, sonriendo ocasionalmente a quienes la miraban y buscando con discreción a sus tres puntos de atención: Larson, Magnussen y Benhima. Reconoció a la primera en dos segundos. Un vestido rosa, con un escote que llegaba hasta su ombligo y abierto en la pierna derecha. Pendientes largos y excesivamente brillantes que chocaban con un collar bastante grande que adornaba su pecho con un rubí. Sandalias blancas y el cabello (teñido de rubio) semi-recogido. Vio a Benhima de reojo también, que conversaba alegremente con una de las amigas de la anfitriona, pero no pudo encontrar a Magnussen. Mientras bebía su champagne se dedicó a observar a Sophia y Janet. Parecían nerviosas, miraban de reojo a "La duquesa", sin embargo, también se miraban con ternura. Irene no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no notó cuando Larson se aproximó, acompañada de León.

-Oh, por dios, eso es a lo que yo llamo elegancia – dijo, de forma ruidosa al besarla en ambas mejillas.

Irene solo respondió con una sonrisa incómoda.

-¿Disfruta la fiesta, señorita Rainieri? – preguntó León.

-Imposible no hacerlo – contestó, de la forma más amable que pudo.

Katarina la miraba insistentemente.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Irene

-No, es sólo que… wow, te pareces tanto a una amiga – contestó, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al final que Irene notó.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ella está por aquí?

-No, ella murió.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho.

-Está bien. Se lo merecía.

Irene quiso responder algo, sin embargo se contuvo, contentándose con la estupidez de su rival. Larson frotó su espalda para despedirse y se retiró, para acercarse a otros invitados.

-Así que… ¿todo bien con Holmes? – dijo León, en un intento de averiguar si Irene sabía algo sobre él

-De la única manera en que pueden estar las cosas con Mycroft Holmes. – contestó sonriendo. Luego dejó la copa sobre la barra y se alejó.

Hubiese querido hablar más con Benhima, pero notó que Katarina se había acercado a las chicas y decidió intervenir.

-Hola – saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Las mujeres le devolvieron el saludo y Larson hizo las presentaciones.

-Alexandra, ellas son Sophia Cameron y Janet Haussman. Sophia es sobrina del primer ministro inglés y Janet es hija de Thomas Haussman, que supongo sabes quién es. Muchachas, ella es Alexandra Rainieri, administradora de una de las galerías de arte más exitosas en Marrakech. Y si, si no lo habían notado, es escandalosamente idéntica a Irene Adler.

Sophia y Adler intercambiaron una mirada reveladora, entonces Cameron tomó el brazo de su novia y la miró también. Hablaron por un segundo y luego Larson se volvió a apartar. Irene notó que la jornada avanzaba, y que no había luces de Magnussen. Decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarlas. Pero necesito que hagan algo por mí – dijo, acercándose a la pareja.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Janet.

-Que distraigan a Katarina. ¿Pueden?

Ambas se miraron y asintieron. Irene las dejó y se escabulló por entre dos pilares que daban a una salida.

Llamó a Mycroft y se puso el audífono de su manos-libres.

 _I: Estoy a punto de hacer la extracción. ¿Cuántas fotos son?_

 _M: Diez. ¿Nadie te ha reconocido hasta ahora?_

 _I: tienes suerte de que Larson sea bastante estúpida_

 _M: ¿Qué hay de Benhima?_

 _I: Te mandó saludos_

 _M: ¿Y Magnussen?_

 _I: No lo he visto, quizás no esté aquí por eso._

Irene llegó al elevador privado y utilizó la tarjeta de seguridad que había robado, funcionó. Buscó la habitación de la mujer y utilizó una de las horquillas que llevaba en el cabello para abrir la puerta. Entró y tardó menos de un minuto en abrir la caja de seguridad, sin embargo las fotos no estaban ahí. Miró a su alrededor y notó que en el armario había un espacio donde ropa tenía varios papeles cubiertos por ropa. Removió las prendas y sacó un par de carpetas y un sobre sellado. Ahí estaban las fotografías. Las miró para comprobar que estuviesen las diez. Entonces, sin haber oído ningún sonido previo, al levantar la cabeza notó que Magnussen estaba de pie, frente a ella en el armario, sonriendo. La impresión le hizo soltar todas las fotos.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo, acercándose – esto sí que es nuevo. Es casi un nuevo expediente… ¿Adler o Rainieri? – se agachó para recoger las fotos y comenzó a mirarlas.

Irene no respondió, no se movió y casi no respiraba. Evidentemente no estaba lista para eso.

-Creía que esto me iba a costar un poco más. Katarina Larson es tan irrelevante que no tengo mucha información sobre ella – continuó el hombre, mirando detenidamente cada una de las fotografías. – así que supongo que debo agradecerle por alivianar mi labor. – dijo, levantando la cabeza, para mirarla fijamente y sonreir. Irene no podía superar el pánico.

-¿Para qué las quiere? – dijo Adler, por fin, con voz temblorosa.

Magnussen sonrió.

-Puntos de presión. Lo habitual, usted sabe… y hablando de eso, ¿Sherlock Holmes? Eso es nuevo. Cuanto puede cambiar una persona, es por eso que tengo que mantener mi información lo más actualizada posible.

Comenzó a guardar las fotos en el sobre.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Irene, tratando de hacer tiempo, o de seducirlo, o algo que le permitiese quitarle las fotografías.

-La última vez que nos vimos, lo más importante en su registro eran los problemas que su madre tenía con el alcohol. Y ahora es Sherlock Holmes. Ah… Holmes, ese apellido puede abrir tantas puertas, me pregunto ¿será mutuo?

Magnussen caminó hacia la puerta, revisando las fotografías por última vez.

-Creo que seré generoso – dijo, deteniéndose de espaldas a Adler – después de todo, en algún momento usted y yo fuimos buenos amigos ¿lo recuerda? Además, ambos, a nuestra manera, podemos poner una nación de rodillas. Puede haber cambiado mucho, señorita Adler, pero sigo viéndolo en usted.

Y dicho eso se volvió y arrojó dos fotos al piso, cerca de sus pies. Se quedó esperando hasta que Irene las recogió. Cuando ella se incorporó, el se acercó y besó su mejilla acaloradamente. Inspiró profundamente y pasando una mano por su cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo. Besó su hombro y la soltó.

-Como siempre, un placer. – dijo al despedirse.

Irene volvió al armario a recoger sus cosas, pero se quebró. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escuchasen. Dejó que dos lágrimas gruesas rodasen por sus mejillas y guardó las fotos. Sacó su teléfono y aun temblando, llamó a Mycroft.

 _I: Él… él estuvo aquí…_

 _M: ¿Quién? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _I: No._

 _M: ¿Quién estuvo ahí? ¿Señorita Adler? ¿Las fotos? ¿Las tiene?_

 _I: Charles Augustus Magnussen. Él estuvo aquí. Se llevó las fotos._

Mientras hablaban, Irene comenzaba a calmarse, sin embargo, Mycroft estaba devastado. Sabía de sobra que ahora no podían hacer nada. Se lo comunicó a Adler y prometió dar instrucciones para que dejase Dubai esa misma noche.

Un par de horas después, Irene estaba, ya sin maquillaje, con jeans oscuro y una sudadera, a bordo de un jet que la llevaba de vuelta a Marrakech. Recordó la noche en que se enfrentó a Mycroft. Si cuando era útil ya había dejado en evidencia su animadversión hacia ella, ahora que había fallado, no podía tener certeza de lo que pasaría. No pudo dormir en el vuelo, pero al llegar a casa, durmió por varias horas. Al despertar, sin fijarse en la hora pidió café y el periódico.

La pintura de las cataratas de Reichenbach había sido robada.

 **NOTA:** _Por razones de fuerza mayor, durante el mes de julio no estaré muy presente y considerando que se vienen cosas importantes, actualizaré el próximo capítulo el_ _ **miercoles 06.**_ _El viernes 08 se actualizará normalmente. Gracias por su comprensión y, no me odien ;)_


	8. CAPITULO VIII: DOENITZ

CAPITULO VIII: DOENITZ

-Lamento no haber cumplido – dijo, en una video conferencia que tuvo durante la tarde con Mycroft

-Ninguno de nosotros había previsto la intervención de Magnussen, Irene. No es su culpa. Es culpa de nuestros agentes – contestó Holmes, con tono de remordimiento.

-Aun tengo las dos fotografías que él me permitió quedarme.

-Me encantaría recompensar sus esfuerzos diciéndole que aun nos son útiles, pero creo que no. Lo siento.

-¿Se ha sabido algo del robo de la pintura?

-La policía tiene a sus mejores oficiales trabajando en eso.

Irene entendió que eso significaba una sola cosa: Sherlock Holmes estaba en el caso.

Se despidieron, sin que Mycroft hiciese alusión alguna a que pasaría después de la misión fallida. Irene sabía que desde ahora en adelante, su situación pendía de un hilo. Y aunque se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para respaldarse por un plan B en caso de que Holmes decidiese dar por terminada su asociación con ella, sabía que no podía confiarse del todo de sus intenciones. Aun tenía fresca su última discusión en su memoria. Otros asuntos ocupaban sus pensamientos, además de la galería, que cada día iba mejor, lo que había pasado con la pintura no le dejaba indiferente. Por un momento pensó que él daría con el hecho de que quien vendió esa pintura a su actual dueño fue ella, sin embargo luego recordó que las posibilidades de que esa triangulación se diese eran inexistentes. "Fue Alexandra Rainieri" se dijo.

Los siguientes días pasaron mientras Irene se recuperaba de lo que había pasado en Dubai. No era fácil asimilar todas las emociones de la situación que había vivido. Conocía a Magnussen y sus métodos, pero cuando se habían encontrado, siempre era al mismo nivel. Esta vez sintió como el miedo la controló. Sin embargo, su carácter, que desde Karachi era aun más fuerte, le permitió avanzar rápidamente y concentrarse en lo importante. Cerró ventas millonarias esa semana y se dedicó a estudiar el último expediente de su carpeta. Después de eso, sería libre.

Pensó en que lo más seguro para ella era dejar Marrakech una vez concluida su misión y quizás mudarse a América. Abrir una galería de arte propia e iniciar una nueva vida. Esta vez, definitivamente, lejos de todo.

Miraba el periódico con detención cada día, con la esperanza de ver a Sherlock Holmes junto a la pintura.

Una tarde, cuando llegaba de la galería, exhausta, únicamente con ganas de dormir, se encontró con Mycroft en la sala. Algo exasperada por la siempre sorpresiva presencia del hombre en su casa, no pudo disimular su molestia.

-¿Sabía que puede avisar que vendrá en lugar de sólo esperarme aquí, sin decir nada? – le comentó.

-¿Es necesario que lo haga? – replicó Holmes, con un tono de condescendencia que irritó aun más a Adler.

-Me gusta recibir de manera apropiada a mis invitados. Pasar por algunas cosas al mercado, vestirme adecuadamente, ya sabe. Además, esta mañana se me agotó el té que tanto le gusta. – contestó ella, sarcásticamente.

-Esta vez me conformo con una copa de vino, si no es molestia.

Irene, irritada, se fue a la cocina a buscar 2 copas y una botella de vino tinto de una cepa propia de España.

El hombre destapó la botella y sirvió. Le extendió una copa a Adler y tomó una computadora portátil que había dejado junto al sofá.

-Bien, señorita Adler. Su último trabajo. En realidad, he estado en él todo este tiempo, ya que es un asunto complicado. – comenzó a exponer.

-¿De qué se trata? He estado revisando el archivo. Michael Doenitz. Tiene varias sociedades comerciales, puede ser cualquier cosa. – comentó Irene, con seriedad.

-Así es. El señor Doenitz está a punto de firmar un contrato millonario por la adquisición de terrenos para construcción. El punto es que hasta hace unos meses, esos terrenos no valían nada, sin embargo, luego de hacerse público el interés de sus empresas por ellos, se filtró a la prensa que la denominación jurídica de estos terrenos cambiará, incrementando su valor. A su vez, nuestro objetivo ha firmado una asociación con un consorcio marroquí para la construcción de edificios de lujo en ellos, de acuerdo a la nueva legislación. Este consorcio es a su vez quien le ha hecho el préstamo para la compra de los terrenos.

-No veo nuestra intervención en esto.

-El cambio de la legislación de terrenos es un asunto delicado que se maneja a nivel gubernamental, específicamente para evitar que este tipo de situaciones ocurran. Si bien es cierto, las circunstancias en si no constituyen un delito o similar, la forma en que consiguieron la información lo es.

-Tráfico de influencias.

-Así es. La parte interesante de esto, es que fueron los marroquíes quienes le ofrecieron el préstamo y pusieron al corriente a Doenitz de la situación. Ellos lo empujaron a esta posición de "palo blanco". Y él, como buen empresario poderoso y algo estúpido, aceptó.

-O sea que la información no se filtró a través del gobierno británico, sino que fue en Marruecos.

-No hay certeza de eso, señorita Adler. Pero creemos que sí. La posibilidad que el tema de esos terrenos se haya tocado en una reunión bilateral entre ambos países es nuestro mayor rastro.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, específicamente?

-Saber quién es el informante, independiente de qué lado este. Y detener la firma de esos contratos. Michael Doenitz estará por estos días en Marrakech. Según nuestras fuentes, llegará mañana. Ah, y esta vez, contará con mi apoyo desde aquí.

Irene lo miró extrañada.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Como Doenitz compró los terrenos para vendérselos a los marroquíes, y debido a nuestras sospechas, una comitiva del gobierno británico viajó para hacerse cargo del asunto aquí. El jefe de personal se molestará mucho cuando sepa que todo esto fue en vano, porque nuestra intención real era no firmar esos contratos.

Irene rió, para luego confirmar la información

-¿O sea que usted se quedará en Marrakech?

-Riad Abracadabra. Me dieron la que era su habitación. Creo que es hora de retirarme, tiene bastante por hacer, señorita Adler y necesita descansar. Entiendo que mi presencia aquí no es cómoda para ninguno de los dos fines. Buenas noches.

En efecto, Irene tenía mucho que hacer. Se despidieron fríamente.


	9. CAPITULO IX: DEDUCCIONES

CAPITULO IX: DEDUCCIONES

Al día siguiente abrió el periódico y se encontró con una foto enorme. "El héroe de Reichenbach" Sherlock de pie junto a la pintura, a su lado, su siempre fiel John Watson.

Irene puso especial atención en los detalles y se detuvo en varias ocasiones a observar la fotografía. No pudo evitar sonreír, su expresión de aburrimiento era fuente inagotable de diversión para ella. Nada había cambiado en él, y de cierto modo, le agradecía haber recuperado la pintura. Se fue a la galería y esta vez, como pocas, se llevó el periódico con ella. También aparecía una nota del viaje de la comitiva para la firma de los contratos. Por la tarde, decidió ir a visitar a Mycroft. Tenía ciertas conjeturas que discutir con él.

\- Señorita Rainieri, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de usted. Pensé que había abandonado el país – le comentó el encargado de la recepción.

-No, en lo absoluto. Sólo encontré otro lugar para vivir. Vengo a visitar a… un amigo – respondió Irene, sintiéndose algo incómoda por lo que esa frase involucraba. La había dicho un millón de veces, pero nunca se había referido (ni pensaba hacerlo) a Mycroft Holmes como un _amigo._

-¿Quién es?

-El señor Mycroft Holmes.

El encargado la miró curioso.

-Me temo que el señor Holmes no se encuentra en estos momentos en su habitación, no puedo dejarla entrar si el huésped no está. Políticas del hotel, usted sabe.

-Así es, y lo entiendo, pero, verá… tengo, digamos, ciertas cosas que preparar – y dicho esto, sintió como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Nunca le había pasado.

El empleado entendió a qué se refería y la dejó subir.

Irene entró en la habitación y la miró desde la puerta. Estar allí nuevamente acarreaba las contradicciones de las circunstancias que la habían llevado a tomar y posteriormente dejar el lugar. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama y se sentó a esperar. Miró la mesita de noche, que tenía algunos efectos de Mycroft: Un estuche para lentes, "El príncipe" de Maquiavelo y una pequeña libreta roja. Tentada por la curiosidad, abrió el cajón, pero no encontró mucho más. Se puso de pie y en busca de una distracción, se sentó a la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a la puerta, tomando el periódico que habían dejado para Holmes. Tenía el crucigrama a medio resolver. Adler se volvió a detener en la noticia del impresionante detective que había resuelto el misterio de las cataratas de Reichenbach.

Mycroft entró sin parecer sorprendido, ya que el muchacho de la recepción le había informado de su presencia.

-Es increíble el nivel de imaginación que pueden tener a esa edad. – concluyó Holmes, luego de contarle algunos elementos utilizados en el relato del joven.

Irene sonrió y se puso de pie. Sabiendo que el tiempo era vital, se acercó a la cama y sacó una carpeta y su computador portátil.

-He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones – comenzó, mientras esperaba que se cargase un archivo – y creo que hay algo más que el mero hecho de contar con información privilegiada.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mire. Las cifras invertidas por el consorcio marroquí son constantes. Si estuviésemos ante un eventual caso de que se les presentó la oportunidad, el gasto representado por este último movimiento sería notoriamente más alto, sin embargo, apenas se eleva sobre el promedio. Además – agregó, mientras abría la carpeta y extendía unos papeles a Holmes – hay participación en negocios "no especificados"

Mycroft revisó al pasar las hojas que la mujer le había entregado y la miró con seriedad.

-Es… es un análisis mucho más profundo del que levantó nuestras sospechas… esto apunta claramente… está insinuando ¿Lavado de dinero? – Adler asintió. Mycroft rió nervioso – es, es ridículo, me refiero a que… por el amor de dios, el lavado de dinero a este nivel es imposible de ocultar. Sabemos todo sobre todos.

-A menos que haya gente que si lo sepa y haya recibido dinero por eso, el punto, es ¿qué están tratando de lavar? No son drogas, es demasiado para ser eso.

Mycroft recordó que tenía otros antecedentes sobre las transferencias del consorcio en su carpeta y los buscó. Se los extendió a Adler, ella los estudió por un segundo y se detuvo en un cheque.

-Esta es… esta cuenta es de León – le dijo, mirándolo con seriedad.

-No, León tiene… - Dijo Mycroft mientras buscaba otros papeles.

-Lo sé, lo sé, - interrumpió Irene – pero usa otra cuenta para sus actividades, digamos, extraordinarias. Lo sé, porque mi dinero provenía de esta cuenta. Es su fondo para servicios sexuales, drogas, y quien sabe que más.

Mycroft la miró sorprendido ante la seriedad y tranquilidad con que se estaba tomando el asunto. Pensó por un segundo en cómo resolverían todo, sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Si es León, los tenemos.

Irene entendió en el acto.

-Tengo una idea – dijo, al momento en que comenzó a buscar su móvil entre sus cosas.

Buscó entre sus contactos a León y marcó. Respiró profundo y le hizo un gesto a Mycroft para que guardase silencio. Benhima atendió.

 _L: (nervioso) Irene, querida. Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti._

 _I: (Con voz suave y algo triste) Lo sé, cariño. No ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? Mycroft Holmes es un hombre tan… difícil._

 _L: Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú eres fuerte, y vas a estar bien, ternura, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?_

 _I: (Empezando a sollozar) es… es eso, León. No estoy bien… (Voz quebrada) algo, algo salió mal… y… Leon… (Alejó el teléfono un segundo y respiró profundo, para fingir que lloraba) creo que Mycroft intentará matarme._

Se oyó el silencio de la reacción incrédula de Benhima.

 _I: León, León (se apretó la nariz para hacer su "llanto" más creíble) por favor, no me dejes ahora. No me abandones, no me dejes a su merced… por favor._

 _L: ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 _I: Riad A… Abracadabra. Riad Abracadabra. No sabía donde más ir…_

 _L: Quédate donde estés. Tengo algunas cosas que resolver, pero iré por ti. Una hora, tesoro. Solo dame una hora. Te traeré a mi casa, y veremos que hacemos._

 _I: Gracias… y por favor… por… favor… no me falles… no tengo a nadie más…_

 _L: No lo haré. Ya verás como solucionamos esto._

Al cortar, Irene dejó caer su teléfono sobre la cama, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y sonrió. Miró a Mycroft con la única intención de recordar su cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo sabía que funcionaría? – preguntó, aun sorprendido por la actuación de la mujer

Irene sonrió antes de responder.

-Simple. Todos los hombres, sin excepción alguna, creen en la fragilidad de una mujer. En que somos débiles, todos tienen el complejo de caballero andante, que debe rescatar a su damisela en peligro. Es ridículo.

-¿Entonces confirma que no hay que creer en las lágrimas de una mujer?

-Confirma que ustedes siguen creyendo que lo único que una mujer busca es protección. Ahora, si me lo permite, necesito utilizar su baño. Mi actuación tiene que seguir siendo creíble hasta que esté en casa de León y tenga las evidencias en mi mano.

-En ese momento es cuando más debe cuidarse.

-¿Lo ve? – Dijo, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a Mycroft – complejo de caballero andante.

Irene se lavó la cara y se quitó el maquillaje, luego, resaltó sus ojeras con un poco de sombras en tonos morados y rojos, oscureció sus párpados y delineó de forma irregular el borde inferior de sus ojos. Utilizó un poco de polvo compacto para enrojecer un poco su nariz y dejó sus labios al natural.

En ese intertanto, Mycroft revisaba cuidadosamente los archivos, haciendo especulaciones y tratando de conectar todo.

-Creo que León puede tener los contratos en su poder. Los verdaderos. Los que vinculan al consorcio con Doenitz y sus otras actividades. – dijo, mientras revisaba por tercera vez la ruta de transferencias de una suma importante de dinero.

Irene salía del baño, arreglando su cabello. Se sentó ante un pequeño tocador que estaba en el rincón de la habitación y se peinó, mientras miraba de reojo nuevamente el periódico que cubría la noticia de Sherlock.

-Es realmente muy buena manipulando gente, señorita Adler.

-Así es como me gano la vida. Antes y ahora. ¿Luzco convincente? ¿Realmente parezco asustada y en peligro mortal?

Irene se puso de pie y caminó hacia Mycroft quien la miró detenidamente.

-Creo que no puedo responder a esa pregunta. Mi juicio está sujeto al conocimiento de sus artimañas.

Irene sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que atenerme a mis habilidades con el maquillaje. No es mi área. Kate era la encargada de eso – dijo, sentándose junto a Holmes.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incómodos, que por alguna razón poco clara, Mycroft decidió romper.

-Supongo que ya se enteró de la buena noticia de la pintura – comentó, intentando conducir a Irene a un terreno para ambos conocido.

-Así es, me alegro mucho. Su hermano es realmente inteligente, bueno… en algunos aspectos.

Mycroft sonrió.

-Quizás el socializar no se le dé, pero eso no es una desventaja, en su caso. Tal vez en el suyo lo sería.

-Sin embargo, parece tan diferente cuando se le trata de cerca…

Mycroft la miró fríamente. Decidió dar corte al asunto.

-Es la duplicidad de su carácter. La estructura de su genio, señorita Adler. Mi hermano tiene el cerebro de un científico o de filósofo, sin embargo, decidió ser detective. Lo curioso es que de niño, quería ser pirata, ¿Qué podemos deducir de su corazón?

Sin esperar respuesta, Mycroft tomó el periódico, a su vez, Irene tenía uno de los balances financieros que estaban estudiando en las manos. Y sin despegar la vista de él, al momento en que Mycroft terminó su pregunta, ella dijo:

-Que es un romántico.

Mycroft la miró

-No, no me mire así – dijo Irene, dejando el papel de lado – no en ese sentido, o quizás sí. Es un romántico, un aventurero. Pudo quedarse encerrado en un laboratorio rodeado de tubos de ensayo y muestras, o en una biblioteca, intentando descubrir las virtudes y defectos del carácter humano desde una jaula; sin embargo, decidió utilizar sus dones para ayudar a la gente. Eso es romántico. Pero no es solo eso. Él quiso sentir la adrenalina del juego, ponerse en la calle, en los pies, en los zapatos del peligro y plantarle cara, y ve el peligro en cada situación, en cada persona. Es por eso que quizás no confía mucho en la gente. Pero hay un pequeño grupo en el que si confía, que es su especie de círculo de hierro, personas a las que nadie puede osar a tocar sin pasar antes por él. Él daría la vida por las personas a las que quiere. Sin dudarlo por un segundo.

Mycroft, sorprendido por el análisis que la mujer había hecho del carácter de su hermano, se quedó unos momentos en silencio, meditando cada elemento de su discurso, tratando de explicarse cómo es que él no lo había visto. Una sombra de melancolía se asomó en su semblante, entonces, el Hombre de Hielo volvió a asumir su posición dominante, y en un tono más grave de lo que él realmente pretendía, dijo:

-Lástima que ninguno de nosotros forme parte de ese selecto grupo.

Irene entendió lo que Mycroft intentaba hacer, sin embargo, su móvil timbró. Era León.

-Es hora del show. - Anunció y salió.

Irene llevó consigo su móvil encriptado (muy bien escondido) y su bolso, en el que tenía su fusta y una jeringa para preparar un somnífero que la ayudase en caso de ser necesario, además una memoria flash para extraer información desde la oficina que Benhima tenía en su hogar. Mientras bajaba, comenzó a recordar las partes más difíciles de su historia con Holmes, su enfrentamiento con Magnussen, los problemas de su adolescencia, las noches en que su madre llegaba borracha a molestarla a su habitación y la soledad. Esa soledad pesada, que más que libertad, parecía una cadena atada para siempre a su tobillo. Dejó que la tristeza la invadiese, que se le nublase la vista a causa de los recuerdos y que su semblante denotase dolor. Se sentó en una esquina, y esperó a que León entrase. El hombre la vio y no dudó por un segundo la versión de la historia que Adler le estaba contando. La llevó a su casa, y ahí, en presencia de su esposa, le ofreció quedarse un par de días, hasta arreglar una situación mejor para ella. El hombre estaba realmente conmovido esa vez, tal vez porque se sentía culpable. Le señalaron donde estaba su habitación y le prestaron algo de ropa, para luego dejarla tomando un baño. Irene conocía perfectamente la casa y aunque desconocía los rituales de la familia, sabía que había momentos y puntos en los que podía operar para llevar a cabo su misión. Se dio una ducha y se puso un pijama que le prestaron. Se metió a la cama y texteó a Mycroft

"EN MARCHA. YA ESTOY ADENTRO."

Decidió dormir algunas horas. Puso una alarma, lo más temprano posible, para no ser descubierta, pero que, en caso de que alguien la sorprendiera, tendría una buena excusa para andar merodeando a esas alturas del día.

Se vistió, sabiendo que tendría que salir inmediatamente y del botiquín de emergencias, tomó un par de pastillas de clonazepam, las que trituró para disolver en alcohol que encontró en el baño. Llenó la jeringa con eso y la escondió en la manga de su chaqueta. Salió al pasillo y caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la oficina privada de Benhima. Abrió la puerta suavemente y recién ahí, se puso los zapatos.

Lo primero que hizo fue encender la computadora para encontrar los antecedentes de los pagos y el sistema de lavado de dinero que utilizaba el consorcio, conectó la memoria y comenzó a descargar los archivos. Eran bastantes, por lo que tardaría un rato. Mientras tanto, comenzó a buscar los contratos. No estaban en el escritorio, se volteó a la biblioteca y comenzó a revisar los archivadores. Encontró uno con el nombre de Doenitz, entonces se abrió la puerta. Irene dio un salto

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó León, cerrando con un portazo.

Irene, nerviosa, hizo un rápido repaso emocional para conseguir engañar al hombre nuevamente.

-Te estaba esperando. Casi no pude dormir… León, tenemos que hablar.

Caminó hacia adelante del escritorio y se apoyó en la mesa, justo frente a Benhima.

-Debiste avisarme, un texto o algo. No puedes estar aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay otra chica aquí? – dijo Irene, coqueta, acercando su bolso a ella sin que León lo notara. Miró de reojo el computador, aun le quedaba un poco.

-No, no… es solo… No puedes estar aquí, Adler.

-Sólo quiero saber que pasará conmigo ahora.

-Irene, hay gente muy importante a la que debo ver. Tengo que llevar unos contratos. No podemos hablar de eso ahora, pero aquí estás bien. Estás segura. He sabido por gente del gobierno que Mycroft está muy ocupado persiguiendo traficantes de armas y esas cosas.

-Está bien. Entonces, sólo déjame compensarte por tu ayuda, León.

La mujer acercó a Benhima a su cuerpo desde el cinturón y lo desabrochó. Se mordió el labio. El hombre la tomó desde las caderas y la subió a la mesa. Irene sonrió, León tocaba su cintura y acariciaba sus pechos, cuando, sin darse cuenta, la mujer sacó la jeringa de su manga. Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, cuando ella estaba a punto de inyectarlo, Benhima tomó su muñeca con mano contraria y la sostuvo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, maldita infeliz?

Estaba rojo de cólera. Irene lucía asustada.

-No, León… escúchame… Yo… yo…

-Eres una maldita traidora, ¿qué estás haciendo realmente aquí? ¡Contéstame! Conozco a la gente que te quiere ver muerta, cariño.

-Por favor, suéltame, me estás lastimando – suplicó Adler, con apenas un hilo.

León la soltó. Entonces Irene tomó su fusta de la bolsa y rápidamente, golpeó a Benhima en la mejilla. El hombre retrocedió y se tomó la cara. Antes de que alcanzase a maldecir, Irene ya lo estaba golpeando repetitivamente. Una vez que estuvo de rodillas, le inyectó la sustancia. El hombre cayó rendido. Irene fue por el archivador y sacó los contratos. Revisó y el avance de la carga estaba completo, sacó la memoria. Guardó todo en su bolso. Sabía que no podía salir por la puerta, por lo que se escabulló por una ventana, solicitando a Holmes vía mensaje de texto un transporte urgente en una calle cercana a la casa que dejaba. Se encontró con Mycroft en el hotel.

-No sabe lo preocupado que me tenía. – le comentó, recibiendo los archivos.

-Si, claro. ¿Puedo usar la ducha? Siento que apesto.

Mycroft asintió y comenzó a revisar la información que Adler le había conseguido.

Cuando ella salió de la ducha, Holmes la esperaba con una taza de té. Irene, aun en bata, se sentó frente a él.

-¿Ha oído alguna vez acerca de esas historias que parecen nunca acabar? – le preguntó Mycroft, poniendo azúcar a su té.

Irene lo miró extrañada.

-Por que creo que esto es sólo el inicio, señorita Adler.

* * *

 **Es momento de tomarnos un break. Espero estar de vuelta la primera semana de agosto.**

 **Gracias infinitas y totales por leer. Recuerden que pueden dejar algún comentario, sugerencia o reclamo en los reviews.**

 **Abrazos y espero que -los que tengan- disfruten sus vacaciones (invierno o verano, ¡que más da! lo importante es aprovecharlas)**


	10. CAPITULO X: LA MANO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

CAPITULO X: LA MANO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS

Lo que Mycroft explicó a Irene, en breve, es que cuando copió los archivos a la memoria flash, sacó más que sólo la vinculación de Benhima, el consorcio y Doenitz.

-Inconscientemente, señorita Adler, ha atado uno de los mayores problemas del gobierno británico con un caso que parecía no revertir mayor importancia, en nivel jerárquico. Y debo hacerle llegar las felicitaciones de muchos ilustres interesados en el asunto. La firma de esos contratos hubiese significado un escándalo mediático y político a nivel mundial, en el que el gobierno británico se hubiese visto vergonzosamente envuelto.

-Agradezco sus palabras, pero, ¿Cuál es el otro asunto?

-Tráfico de armas. Quizás el mayor en la historia. Con una guerra ad portas, era de esperarse, sólo que a esta escala…

Mycroft hizo una pausa. Miró con pesar los diseños del mantel mientras que Adler creía entender en que pensaba. Pero su cabeza estaba ocupada también. Esto lo cambiaba todo.

Finalmente, Mycroft se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Tendrá noticias nuestras, señorita Adler.

Y salió de la habitación.

Irene se terminó el desayuno, se puso un vestido que aparentemente Mycroft había mandado a pedir a su casa y finalmente dejó el hotel. Al llegar a su hogar, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró sobre la cama, vestida. Aunque la misión había sido un éxito, y la tensión no la dejaba pensar, al terminar, sintió como todas las emociones que había llamado para engañar a Benhima comenzaban a bailar entre sus sueños, amenazando con desestabilizarla. Durmió un par de horas y al despertar, tomó su móvil. Visitó el blog de John. Disipó sus dudas con las entretenidas aventuras de Sherlock Holmes y su amigo.

Pasaron un par de días, cuando Irene, salía de la galería por almuerzo, con su vestido blanco, el cabello tomado y las uñas rojas como de costumbre, se fue a su lugar favorito cuando su móvil encriptado sonó. Un mensaje.

Comprobó que el número no era el registrado como Mycroft, y casi con el corazón en la mano, subió las escalinatas de la entrada del restaurant para pedir su mesa habitual y, tratando de controlarse, volvió a mirar el teléfono. Era el otro. Ese que no tenía nombre, el que pertenecía a una figura hasta ese entonces desconocida para Adler. Respiró profundo y abrió el mensaje al momento que llegaba su copa de vino blanco.

"TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS DIVERTIDAS.

¿QUIERES JUGAR CONMIGO?

HABITACION 221 RIAD ABRACADABRA

XXX

JM"

La tormenta de ideas que pasaron por la cabeza de Adler es indescriptible. Bebió su vino de un trago y cuando el camarero le trajo su ensalada mediterránea de camarones, casi no pudo sacar la voz para pedirle que le volviese a llenar la copa.

Mycroft Holmes había guardado en SU teléfono el número de Jim Moriarty. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendía? Ella estuvo pensando muchísimo tiempo en la posibilidad de que fuese Sherlock, hasta que se convenció, con gran esfuerzo de lo contrario. Pero ¿y si no? ¿Si sólo la curiosidad le ganaba y decidía comprobarlo? ¿Qué hubiese pasado entonces? Todas, absolutamente todas las posibles alternativas le parecían oscuras. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando fijamente el mensaje. Jim la había encontrado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo consiguió el número de ese celular? León, Mycroft, los terroristas de Karachi, y quien sabe cuánta gente más la buscaba.

Comenzó a comer. Entendió que por mucho que hiciese bien su trabajo, que fuese confiable, pulcra y eficiente, Mycroft jamás dejaría de verla con ese resentimiento. ¿Por qué se esforzaba en ser buena? La figura de Jim le parecía tentadoramente encantadora en estos momentos. No era precisamente un buen empleo, sin riesgo y con prestaciones, pero quizás era su única alternativa. Después de todo, gracias a él había conseguido tener a los Holmes a sus pies.

Consideró seriamente la posibilidad de unirse a él, por lo menos oírlo. No había sabido de Mycroft en varios días, y la inquietud de sus últimas palabras pesaba sobre sus sueños. Quizás si conseguía un buen trato con Moriarty lograría dejar de depender de alguien.

Nunca había sido una mujer de escrúpulos, era imposible con su profesión. Había manipulado, chantajeado y hecho caer a los hombres más poderosos del mundo; en resumen, pocas cosas podían causar que su estómago se apretase o que su corazón se agitase como lo hacía en ese momento. Pero ocurría, había algo dentro que luchaba por resaltar, que le decía que simplemente no podía dejarlo todo por seguir a Jim. Y recordó que él la dejó sola, a merced de sus ejecutores en Karachi. Que cuando su plan falló, él no hizo nada por ayudarla. Que la traicionó, tal y como si nunca hubiesen tenido un trato.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

"17.30 TE VEO AHÍ.

IRENE"

Respondió desde el mismo móvil. Pidió la cuenta y se fue.

Pasó la tarde revisando facturas y pensando en lo que Moriarty tenía que decirle. Era difícil adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Podía ser sobre Sherlock o sobre como alentar un golpe de estado en Argelia.

Irene pidió un taxi y se fue al hotel. Pensó en acercarse a la recepción, pero la sola idea de que alguien más se enterase de que se reuniría con Moriarty le molestaba. Pidió el elevador y subió, al salir del ascensor, estiró su vestido en la zona del vientre, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la habitación. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando notó que la llave estaba abajo. La recogió y abrió.

La habitación estaba oscura y sólo pudo distinguir una silueta junto a las cortinas. Al adentrarse, sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudieron ver mejor; a un costado, una pequeña mesa, con una vela apagada, una botella de champagne y dos copas. Había un objeto que parecía ser un arma sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación y Jim, de espaldas, jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de él golpeando sus nudillos con sus dedos, siguiendo el ritmo de, aparentemente, una pieza musical.

-Enciéndela – dijo, sin voltearse.

Irene obedeció y se acercó a la mesita, dejando su bolso sobre ella. Notó que junto a la vela había una pequeña caja de cerillas, tomó una para encender la vela. Sus manos temblaban. Moriarty se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Irene, Irene, Irene… mi querida Irene – comenzó. Parecía complacido - ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-Huí de Karachi, me oculté, conseguí una nueva identidad y ahora, estoy aquí. – contestó ella, en el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

-Trabajando como espía de Mycroft Holmes. No creas que no sé. Has enfadado a muchos de nuestros amigos.

Irene bajó la mirada, y Jim siguió acercándose.

-Pero te puedes redimir. Tu salvación está a un "si" de distancia. – ofreció, mordiéndose los labios al final.

-Tengo que saber a qué digo que si, Jim – respondió ella, mirándolo firmemente.

Moriarty sonrió. Caminó un poco hacia la ventana de nuevo, Irene permanecía inmóvil. De espaldas, Adler lo observó para intentar obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-¿Notaste que nuestro Sherlock ahora es famoso? – dijo, sin voltearse – de tenernos sólo a ti y a mí como sus fieles admiradores, pasó a tener fans y gente que cree que es una especie de "súper humano" ¿No es repugnante? – dijo, volviéndose repentinamente.

Irene se sobresaltó, pero retomó la compostura, ahora tenía una idea sobre porque Jim la había convocado.

-¿Cuánto creías que iba a tardar? – cuestionó con firmeza.

-Lo curioso – comentó Moriarty, quien parecía no haberla oído – es que el caso que le dio toda esta repentina fama fue la recuperación de esa pintura. Esa que tú vendiste. ¿No es adorable el destino? Y ahora, mi querida Irene – dijo, acercándose nuevamente – tenemos público para su caída. Para verlo y hacerlo caer. – finalizó con una sonrisa que llenó su cara.

-No entiendo para qué me necesitas.

-Mi hermosa Irene. Quizás fuiste algo estúpida al enarmorarte de Sherlock, pero él también lo fue, ¿no es así? Algo moviste. Yo, yo lo puedo asustar – comenzó a exponer, paseándose por la habitación, moviendo los brazos como en un gran soliloquio – pero tú, tu conseguiste quebrarlo, moviste algo dentro de él que aun podemos usar a nuestro favor. – Se acercó a Irene y tomó su barbilla – tu lo puedes destruir por dentro con sólo una mirada, Irene. – La soltó y se alejó por unos segundos, se sentó – mi plan consiste en básicamente, hacerlo caer. Mostrarlo como lo que todo el mundo cree que es: un psicópata que no distingue entre resolver un crimen y cometer uno. Una farsa. La caída del falso héroe. Yo puedo hacer eso, quebrar su reputación, sacarlo de quicio y matar su imagen, pero te necesito a ti para quebrarlo por dentro. Te ofrezco venganza. Te ofrezco redención. Ven, ven conmigo – dijo, extendiendo su mano – vuelve conmigo a Londres y hundamos juntos a Sherlock.

Irene no supo cómo responder. No porque estuviese confundida, al contrario, tenía todo claro. Cada vez que Jim nombraba a Sherlock, su corazón se apretaba. Quizás había aprendido la lección sobre los sentimientos, pero esa sensación, física, irrefutable y real era suficiente para comprobarle que simplemente, no podía. Sin embargo, su confusión pasaba por el discurso de Moriarty. ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba? Si no aceptaba, quizás no podía salir con vida de ese lugar. Tragó saliva, sin embargo, Jim entendió en su expresión que la mujer que él había conocido se había quedado en Londres. Su semblante se oscureció y retiró la mano que mantenía extendida a Adler. Comenzó a jugar con una pequeña pelota de golf que se sacó del bolsillo.

-Ya veo, no creas que no entiendo – dijo, suavemente – oh, por dios ¿de verdad eres tan obvia? ¿Crees que él te ama? – comenzó a gritar y se puso de pie de un golpe - ¿qué vendrá a salvarte? ¿Qué vivirán felices por siempre? – luego, volvió a adoptar su tono de voz habitual - ¿Crees que él será tu héroe? – entonces comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-¿Y qué motivos tendría para hacerlo? – dijo Irene, levantando la voz por sobre las carcajadas maniáticas de Moriarty.

El hombre detuvo su risa de golpe y la miró fijamente.

-El placer, querida. El placer de verlo sucumbir a tu látigo otra vez. – contestó, seriamente.

Irene se acercó a la mesa y tomó su bolso. Sacó un pequeño látigo que llevaba con ella.

-Eso lo puedo solucionar justo ahora, ¿no crees? – insinuó sensualmente.

Moriarty se acercó a ella. Frente a frente, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Él cerró los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de Adler, comenzó a mover suavemente su cabeza, con una sonrisa coqueta entre los labios.

-¿Te acuerdas? – le preguntó, abriendo los ojos y mordiéndose los labios - Únete a mí, Irene. Al fin y al cabo, sabes que somos almas gemelas.

Irene llevó su mano libre al pecho de Moriarty. Podía sentir su corazón emocionado, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué. Lo miró fijamente, justo en los ojos y se mordió el labio, haciendo un ademan de besarlo, sin embargo, presionó su mano contra su pecho y lo alejó.

-Ni aunque me pagaras – dijo, con firmeza.

Guardó el látigo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando Jim alzó la voz de nuevo.

-¿Crees que estás segura? – Irene se detuvo y se giró, asustada – Nombre, profesión, país. ¡No importa! – alegó Moriarty con teatralidad -¿Crees que los enemigos que hiciste no te encontrarán? – rió a carcajadas, para luego agregar: - ¿qué tan ilusa puedes ser, Irene Adler? ¿Tú sabes cómo te encontraron en Karachi? ¡Yo fui! Y te van a encontrar mil veces más, Alexandra Rainieri, Irene Adler, ¡No importa! Esta gente ni siquiera se entiende entre ellos, no necesitan un nombre. Ellos recuerdan tu cara, Irene. Y nunca la van a olvidar. No importa cuánto te escondas, no importa donde ¡Te encontrarán!

-Tal vez lo hagan. Pero por lo menos no será porque fui traicionada por quien se suponía me iba a proteger. – replicó Adler con firmeza.

Moriarty rió tan fuerte, que Irene pensó que de verdad esta vez había perdido la cabeza. Se paseó por todo el cuarto riendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Adler

Moriaty dejó de reír de golpe y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad.

-Este es el momento exacto en que deberías unirte a mí, Irene. En serio, no me mires así, te prometo que esta vez es en serio. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque te van a traicionar. ¿Cómo te encontré? Yo sé que te lo preguntas. Te lo cuestionaste, luego de intentar adivinar mis razones para contactarte. ¿Qué hacía mi número en el teléfono que Mycroft Holmes te dio? Yo no lo sé. ¿Sabes quién sabe? Holmes. Y no, para tu pesar romántico, no el virgen. El otro. El que te contrató, el que te tiene en peligro constante, que desconfía constantemente de ti. Desconfía tanto, que cree que puede confundirte para hacerte ver como la villana que cree que eres. Te puso mi número ahí, sin decirte nada. ¿Qué tan a menudo pensante que era Sherlock? ¿Cuántas veces quisiste comprobarlo? Un día de debilidad, un segundo bastaba y ya no necesitaríamos a los terroristas que te atraparon en Karachi. Porque si tú hubieses marcado ese número, sólo para saber de quién era, alguien te iba a estar esperando. De hecho, te espera constantemente, y no, no es León Benhima, o Rochester. Hay alguien apuntando directo a tu cabeza con una pistola, listo para atravesarte el cerebro al primer paso en falso, y ese alguien es Mycroft Holmes. Y tú lo sabes, por algo estás aquí hoy, ¿verdad?

Irene no respondió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, para casi correr fuera del hotel. Pidió un taxi. Ahí miró hacia atrás. Moriarty no la había seguido.

Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, estaba tranquila. Pero no comió, se fue directo a su habitación, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Las palabras de Moriarty no habían pasado en vano. Pero eran tan sólo una confirmación de lo que creía desde que Holmes la había encontrado en la galería, hace tanto tiempo. Se acostó y se sumergió en sus cavilaciones. Lo único claro que pudo sacar antes de dormirse fue que Jim no sabía que fue Sherlock quien la salvó en Karachi. De saberlo, se lo hubiese sacado en cara, después de todo, era muy predecible en ese sentido. Sonrió e intentó dormir. A medianoche, volvió a recibir un mensaje

"QUE NO ME ACOMPAÑES NO IMPIDE NADA.

SHERLOCK VA A CAEEEEEEER

JM"

Un presentimiento tenue hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Caída.


	11. CAPITULO XI: EN LA LINEA DE FUEGO

**Nota inicial: en este capítulo, se hacen ciertas alusiones a la serie "The Night Manager" emitida por AMC. Aunque no considero que la información que desvelo sean grandes spoilers, si me parece necesario dar el aviso por si alguien aun no la ha visto y quiere hacerlo.**

 **Ahora, el capítulo**

* * *

Despertó como si no hubiese dormido en varios días, con la cabeza pesada, abatida, cansada. Le costó verificar si lo que había pasado el día anterior era sueño o realidad. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los mensajes. Se quedó casi una hora en la ducha, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo, mientras se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto. Salió del baño, se vistió y tomó sus cosas. Se le hacía tarde para desayunar, por lo que pensó en irse directamente a la galería. Al bajar la escalera, en su mesa, desayunando y leyendo el periódico, Mycroft Holmes.

– Nos vamos de aquí. – le dijo con tranquilidad, pero denotando cierto apuro - Necesito que empaque, sólo lo necesario, más adelante enviaremos el total de sus pertenencias a su nueva residencia que…

-¿Puede ser claro? – Solicitó Adler, irritada – solo por esta vez.

Mycroft hizo una expresión de descontento, torneando sus ojos, sin embargo, intentó sacar su mejor tono de complacencia para explicar la situación a la mujer.

-Como le dije la última vez que nos vimos, su intervención en la casa de Benhima dio mejores resultados de los esperados. Hemos detenido varias operaciones que se llevaban con la máxima discreción posible, sin embargo, hay una que aun está en proceso.

-Lo del tráfico de armas – complementó Irene, con desaliento.

-Así es. Robert Rupert. Ayer, un cargamento suyo cruzó la frontera sirio-turca, todo apuntaba a que llevaba armas, sin embargo, nos equivocamos de contenedores. Hay otros embarques listos para salir en los próximos días y es vital que lo impidamos.

-No entiendo mi papel en esto… - dijo Adler, confundida.

-Creemos que la persona indicada para la intervención de esa carga es usted. Sólo tiene que seguir nuestras instrucciones y decirnos que contenedores son los que contienen armas. Control fronterizo hará el resto. Contamos con información de un agente encubierto, por lo que usted solo debe corroborar que no volvamos a equivocarnos. La enviaremos a Estambul y…

-Pero… si el conflicto estalla, y según usted, lo hará, será ahí. Justo en el lugar donde yo voy a estar – cuestionó Irene, aterrada.

Mycroft la miró a los ojos, intentó articular palabras para calmarla, sin embargo, no supo que decir, por lo que decidió continuar con su explicación.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero usted es la mejor candidata para el trabajo.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese agente encubierto?

Mycroft sonrió.

-Es sólo un civil. Y ya falló una vez, no podemos…

-Pero… me está poniendo en la línea de fuego…

Mycroft clavó su mirada en la mujer que parecía iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Notó que se estaba preocupando por ella, cuando encima tenía otras preocupaciones.

-Pensé que ya lo estaba – dijo, arqueando una ceja y para dar por terminada la discusión añadió: - hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en esta charla absurda. Le explicaré los detalles en el avión. Necesito que empaque, señorita Adler… ¿O es que debo recordarle su situación para que lo haga?

Irene lo miró con desaliento. Se fue y guardó un par de cosas en una maleta y un bolso de mano.

En el auto camino al aeropuerto, luego de un largo silencio, Mycroft volvió a hablar para pedirle su teléfono encriptado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Recordó las palabras de Jim sobre el arma que Mycroft sostenía sobre su cabeza. Se lo entregó, no sin antes preguntar por qué.

-Presentó una falla los últimos días, perdimos la conexión. No pudimos registrar ningún contacto que haya podido establecer por ese medio. – explicó Mycroft, guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Irene asintió. Al llegar al aeropuerto, y antes de bajar del vehículo, Mycroft preguntó, con la mirada en el piso

-¿Alguien se contactó con usted mientras no podíamos monitorear su móvil?

Irene lo miró y entendió que era una trampa. Decidió salvar su pellejo y ser honesta.

-Jim Moriarty. Pero creo que al final estaba tan molesto que no dejó ningún mensaje para usted.

Mycroft levantó la cabeza por un momento y la observó detenidamente. No mentía. Quiso agradecer la honestidad, pero su desconfianza en ella se lo impedía.

Antes de subir al avión, Mycroft le entregó el teléfono.

-Estará habilitado cuando hayamos llegado a Turquía. No es necesario que me lo quede. – justificó.

El avión aterrizó en un aeródromo privado cerca de Öncüpinar, frontera sirio-turca.

-La información que el señor Pine logró recaudar está encriptada en uno de los servidores de nuestra gente, una vez que estemos allí, se conectará a la red wifi y podrá accesar a los documentos. – informó Mycroft, conduciendo a Irene por unas instalaciones aparentemente abandonadas.

-¿Y por qué no los pedimos simplemente? – cuestionó Irene

Mycroft sonrió compasivo

-Daré por hecho que esa pregunta no se hizo. Ellos no están muy contentos con nuestra presencia aquí, como uno de los nuestros ya falló, no confían en las habilidades de nuestros agentes.

-Ese es otro problema del que no me había hablado. – contestó Adler, molesta.

Los condujeron hasta una pequeña habitación donde descansaron y comieron. La actividad se llevó en silencio.

Luego de comer, llevaron a Mycroft e Irene hasta unas cabañas que estaban bastante cerca de la zona fronteriza. El lugar era totalmente diferente a lo que la mujer estaba acostumbrada; sucio, pequeño, casi a oscuras y tremendamente incómodo. Dejó sus pertenencias ahí y se subió a un automóvil que la conduciría a las instalaciones del control fronterizo. Observó con detención como cientos de inmigrantes se agrupaban al otro lado de las rejas que marcaban el límite entre ambos países. El chofer le recomendó que no bajase del auto, por lo que activó su wifi desde ahí. Esperó mientras encontraba la red y accedió con una clave que Mycroft le había entregado. Una vez conectada, entró a los archivos y comenzó la descarga. La señal era inestable, por lo que en un acto precipitado decidió bajar del vehículo y acercarse al recinto. Uno de los guardias la vio y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, cuando Adler lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde. Corrió al auto y cuando tenía la mano en la puerta, el hombre la sujetó, haciéndole lo que parecían ser apresuradas preguntas en turco. Obviamente, Irene no hablaba turco, por lo que intentó calmarse, explicándole que no le entendía. El guardia parecía más y más enojado.

De pronto, el chofer abrió la puerta y le disparó. Inconsciente, cayó al suelo.

-¡Rápido! ¡suba! ¡Ahora, ahora! – le gritó, poniendo el vehículo en marcha. Adler aun conmocionada subió rápidamente.

Irene estaba en shock, tenía una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en su boca, intentando contener sus sollozos desesperados. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que no podría mantener el resto de calma que le quedaba por mucho tiempo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. Respiró profundo varias veces, intentando con todas sus fuerzas conseguir la calma. Entonces, comenzó a recuperarse. Cuando ya estaba en posición vertical, el hombre le preguntó:

-¿Supongo que descargó toda la información?

La mujer chequeó la descarga en su móvil y para su suerte, estaba completa.

-Ese hombre… el… el policía… ¿está muerto? – inquirió, sin poder hablar muy bien del todo aun.

-No lo sé. Esperemos que no.

Al llegar a las instalaciones que los acogían, tiró todo sobre la cama y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salió, conectó el móvil a su portátil y traspasó los datos que había sacado. Estudió la información. Notó que los contenedores que Pine había informado eran demasiado fáciles de rastrear. "Palos blancos" pensó, harta.

"TU ESPIA ES UN IDIOTA"

Envió a Mycroft y se tendió en la cama, esperando respuesta, sin embargo, se durmió.

Luego de algunas horas, sintió como golpeaban la puerta con fuerza. Por un momento pensó que era la gente de control fronterizo. Abrió con miedo, pero era Mycroft y dos personas más.

-Pensamos que había huido, señorita Adler – le dijo Holmes, molesto.

Irene estaba demasiado cansada para rebatir, por lo que sólo señaló la pantalla del ordenador y se sentó en la cama a chequear su móvil: 10 llamadas perdidas.

-La información provista por su agente – comenzó, rascándose la cabeza – es precisamente lo que la gente de Rupert quería que obtuviésemos. Palos blancos. Los contenedores con armas deben ser los otros.

-Hay 5 camiones más y sólo tenemos permiso para registrar 3 ¿jugaremos a la ruleta rusa? – preguntó Holmes, aun enojado.

-Claro que no. Es cuestión de verificar los códigos. Tenemos tres que no son. ¿Qué números aparecen en los manifiestos? Los dos del medio señalan la naturaleza del producto, por ende los que coincidan, no son. Luego vamos y buscamos por sentido común los últimos en los que se podría revisar que son…

-Medicinas e instrumentos médicos – señaló Mycroft, en un susurro.

Irene asintió. Los acompañantes de Mycroft se miraron entre si y salieron, para aparentemente hacer una llamada.

-Gracias por su trabajo, señorita Adler. – Comenzó a despedirse Mycroft – entiendo que quiera descansar. Tengo asuntos que atender en Londres, la necesito aquí ante cualquier eventualidad, estaré en contacto y…

-¿Me quedo aquí sola? – cuestionó Adler, poniéndose de pie, molesta - ¿Es mi castigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ver a Moriarty? ¿Por su hermano? ¿Por lo de "Inglaterra de rodillas"? dígame, ¡¿cuál de todas ellas merece tratarme como si fuese una criminal?!

-Es lo que usted es ¿no? – respondió el mayor de los Holmes, fríamente.

-Claro. Como si no hubiese salvado su trasero y el de su maravillosa Inglaterra durante todo este tiempo. – contestó sarcásticamente la mujer.

Mycroft bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿para qué es la foto del presidente de Francia?

Irene se puso pálida. Todo el cansancio se le fue de golpe, y entró en estado de alerta.

-Protección.

-¿De qué? ¿De mí?

-¿Tiene una mejor opción? Oh, dios, cuánta razón tenía Jim – dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de manera inconsciente.

Este movimiento, más la frase que lo acompañó hicieron reaccionar a Mycroft sacando un arma repentinamente, apuntando a la mujer. Adler se paralizó por un segundo y sacó las manos vacías de sus bolsillos.

-¿Sabe que más me dijo? – Inquirió con seguridad – esto. Justo esto. Que usted me estaba apuntando con un arma constantemente, y ahora mírenos, la representación perfecta de la metáfora.

Adler clavó sus ojos en los del hombre, sin una pizca de temor, y vio como de a poco, la mirada de Holmes cedía, volviéndose más y más suave, hasta llegar a ser conmovedora. Pero ella no cedería ni un centímetro. No esta vez.

Mycroft finalmente guardó el arma y dijo:

-Su residencia en Estambul aun no está lista – sonrió con nerviosismo – es por eso que aun no podemos trasladarla, Irene.

Y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Adler ordenó sus cosas y apagó el ordenador. Se sentó sobre la cama, abrazando sus rodillas. Tenía mucho en que pensar.


	12. CAPITULO XII: PERSPECTIVAS

CAPITULO XII: PERSPECTIVAS

Irene recibió un correo en la mañana que le informaba que no habría represalias por la intromisión en el sistema, y que el guardia de seguridad se encontraba con vida. En pijama, se preparó una taza de café y se sentó en la puerta de su pequeña cabaña. Se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. El día anterior casi no había podido observar los detalles, por lo que decidió intentar obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba. Notó que habían varias cabañas como la suya, también habían instalaciones un poco más grandes, que parecían ser bodegas. Soldados de la ONU y del ejército británico se paseaba constantemente por el lugar. Había rejas en todo el perímetro y algunos hombres armados lo custodiaban. Cuando acabó su café, decidió vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta. Pronto dio cuenta de que era observada con curiosidad. Había sido cuidadosa en elegir ropa que no llamase la atención, no llevaba maquillaje y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta simple.

Al poco andar, notó que un grupo de hombres llevaba lo que parecía ser mantas y ropa, situación que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Recordó los rostros atemorizados de los inmigrantes que estaban del otro lado de la reja la noche anterior.

Intentando pasar desapercibida, los siguió a una distancia prudente, entonces confirmó sus sospechas: estaba en un campo para refugiados, quizás administrado por el gobierno británico. Era obvio que la mirasen, aun con sus ropas más sencillas; no había nadie como ella por ahí. Vio a las familias aterradas, congeladas, tristes, junto a una pequeña fogata que comenzaba a dar sus primeras huellas de calor: ahí estaban las verdaderas víctimas de todo esto. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres que sin ninguna ambición debían dejar atrás todo lo que poseían. Miraba al grupo, sin un objetivo fijo cuando notó que una pequeña la observaba amistosamente. La cara sucia y el cabello enmarañado de la pequeña le causaron una ternura incontenible, por lo que sin premeditación, se acercó a ella y la saludó. La niña parecía no entenderle, sin embargo, le devolvió una amplia sonrisa. Recordó que llevaba una barra de cereal en su bolsillo y se la ofreció. La sonrisa y la expresión, que aparentemente era "gracias" conmovieron a Irene como nunca antes.

Comenzó a alejarse del grupo, cuando una mujer, probablemente la madre de la niña, le hizo un gesto para que se acercase al fuego. Ella accedió y un hombre de avanzada a edad comenzó a tocar el Saz. Adler escuchó con respeto para luego retirarse a su cabaña.

Ordenó las cosas que había llevado y se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera que había junto a un escritorio. Apoyó sus manos en la frente y comenzó a recordar su reunión con Moriarty. De alguna manera, presentía que Sherlock estaba en peligro. Quiso leer las últimas actualizaciones del blog de John, pero la conexión a internet desde allí era pésima, por lo que decidió tomar otra opción y fue a buscar un libro de arte que llevaba siempre con ella. Era una especie de guía básica que ya había repasado varias veces, pero siempre encontraba paz entre sus líneas.

A la hora del almuerzo uno de los soldados pasó a dejar una bandeja de comida, sin embargo, con el estómago apretado, Irene sólo tomó la manzana que parecía ser el postre y llevó la comida al lugar donde estaban reunidos los refugiados más temprano. Acertó. Había varias personas que se habían quedado sin porción. Admiró el sistema de repartición, ya que muchos de los que tenían la suerte de haber recibido alimento, compartían su ración con quienes no. Decidió entregar su comida a una mujer que parecía madre de una familia bastante numerosa. Se sonrieron amistosamente y Adler volvió a su cabaña. Siguió leyendo su guía sentada a las afueras del recinto, comiendo su manzana.

Al caer la tarde, ya había leído la guía completa y estaba sola otra vez con sus pensamientos, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que vio a dos hombres de traje costoso acercarse. Sacó su mejor humor para recibirlos. Empleados de Mycroft. Le indicaron que ya estaba todo dispuesto para marchar a Estambul.

Antes de irse, Irene pidió un momento y volvió con los refugiados, buscando a la pequeña de la barra de cereal. Cuando la encontró, le regaló un chocolate que tenía guardado entre sus pertenencias. La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos y Adler la acogió en el abrazo más sincero que había dado hasta entonces. Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió amistosamente. Entonces partió.

Su residencia en Estambul era el punto intermedio entre los lujos que había tenido en Marrakech y el ambiente de pobreza y desolación que había visto en la frontera. Un apartamento sencillo, con dos habitaciones, una sala bastante pequeña y una chimenea. La vista, en compensación, era bastante hermosa; ya que desde ahí, podía apreciar uno de los sectores más cosmopolita de la ciudad. Se acercó a la ventana y una suave lluvia comenzó a caer. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando el agua caer, cuando uno de los hombres que la había escoltado hasta ahí interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Señorita Adler, discúlpenos, pero me informan que hay un problema con su pasaporte. Tenemos que ir a la embajada ahora.

Adler buscó su abrigo y acompañó al hombre que la escoltó hasta un auto, que según le informaron, sería el que utilizaría mientras residiese en Estambul.

Contempló algunos sitios de interés en el camino, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre ellos. El viaje se le hizo bastante corto cuando le anunciaron que ya estaban en su destino. Hizo sus trámites. La encargada le informó que "por ordenes del señor Holmes" ya no mantendría la identidad entregada en Marruecos, por lo que volvería a ser legalmente Irene Adler.

-No se preocupe, señorita – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amistosa – podemos garantizar su seguridad sin problemas. Después de todo, ya pasó bastante tiempo muerta, ¿no cree?

Irene devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Luego de todos los trámites, ya casi oscurecía cuando volvía –esta vez sola- al apartamento. Sintió hambre y preguntó al chofer por un lugar para conseguir comida.

-Creo que debería tomarse algo de tiempo antes de acostumbrarse a la comida turca, sin embargo, si me desvío algunas calles, podría llevarla a Cevahir Istambul, lo más probable es que allí encuentre algo más occidental. – respondió el hombre.

-Usted conoce la ciudad. Muero por pescado y papas. – respondió Adler, alentada por el tono del chofer.

-Dudo que encontremos, pero sé que hay una pizzería de primera.

Efectivamente, la búsqueda de la primera opción fue en vano, sin embargo, la pizza le pareció una opción aceptable. Cuando retiró su orden se detuvo en seco en una pantalla de televisión que estaba en el patio de comida.

La imagen mostraba a Jim Moriarty detenido. Había entrado a la torre de Londres y al mismo tiempo, abierto la prisión de Pentonville y la bóveda del Banco de Inglaterra. Tomó la caja de su pizza y corrió al auto. Llamó a Mycroft

 _I: Sé lo que pueda estar pensando, pero no. Yo no sabía de esto._

 _M: Lo sabemos, Irene. Él no la necesitaría a usted para esto._

 _I: ¿Qué le van a hacer?_

 _M: Enjuiciarlo. Es lo más lógico y correcto._

 _I: Usted sabe que eso no funcionará._

 _M: No está a mi alcance._

Irene colgó, subió a su apartamento y comenzó a buscar todo lo que aparecía en la prensa británica.

Hasta que vio el video del cristal quebrándose, y la frase sobre él. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza con desesperanza. Entendió el plan de Moriarty, y predijo su final.


	13. CAPITULO XIII: BAJO LA LLUVIA

CAPITULO XIII: BAJO LA LLUVIA

Durmió poco y mal, una de las razones es que volvió a tener pesadillas con Karachi. Sherlock el ejecutado, Moriarty el ejecutador y ella la espectadora. Quizás era sólo un sueño, influenciado por lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días, sin embargo, no dejaba de verle sentido a la metáfora. Se levantó y se preparó un café. No tenía idea de si en este lugar también tendría personal a su servicio, pero en ese momento, la casa estaba vacía, no obstante, sobre su mesa estaban las ediciones de ese día de la prensa británica. Leyó atenta cada uno de los detalles sobre el caso de Moriarty. Todos le dedicaban extensas notas al asunto. Acabó su café y salió a caminar, perdiéndose por las calles, alejándose notoriamente del apartamento.

Así, entre pasos y pensamientos, llegó hasta el museo de arte turco e islámico. Se detuvo por un momento en la entrada y se decidió a entrar. Recorrió a paso lento los pabellones, perdiendo sus oscuras cavilaciones entre las obras que colgaban de las paredes del edificio. Perdida entre lienzos y esculturas, se sobresaltó cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

"VUELVA A SISLI AHORA. UN COLEGA QUIERE VERLA."

Resignada, salió del lugar y tomó un taxi. A pesar de que en muchos sentidos Estambul era igual de conservadora que Marrakech, ya no se sentía permanentemente observada, solo por ser mujer. Pagó y se bajó, volviendo al departamento. Ahí, un hombre, menor que Mycroft la esperaba mirando por la ventana.

-Buenos días – saludó Irene al entrar, dejando su bolso y las llaves sobre la mesa.

El hombre se volvió con una sonrisa amable e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, respondiendo el saludo.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Adler. Vengo a entregarle esto. – dijo el hombre, tomando una carpeta que había dejado sobre una pequeña mesita y extendiéndosela.

Adler la recibió y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Puede elaborar? – solicitó, abriendo el archivo

-Tenemos una tarea para usted. Necesitamos que dé con la ubicación de estos hombres y nos los reporte a la brevedad posible.

Al abrir finalmente la carpeta, Adler notó que era una cantidad notable de expedientes, por lo que decidió comenzar de inmediato. El hombre se despidió gentilmente y Adler devolvió una sonrisa.

Para la hora del té, Adler ya había encontrado a varios de hombres del archivo, sin embargo, había un grupo del que no encontraba registro alguno. Decidió ir al registro de INTERPOL. Estaba nerviosa, ya que era probable que luego de la discusión que había tenido con Mycroft, Irene Adler aun figurase como muerta o peligrosa, u otro tópico similar, sin embargo, no tuvo problemas de ese estilo. Solicitó las fichas necesarias y notó con desaliento que la última ubicación conocida databa a lo menos, de 4 años. Comenzó a caminar cuando se encontró con la embajada rusa. Miró los nombres anotados en su celular y le sonaron rusos. Decidió entrar. Allí encontró información sobre los criminales más buscados en Rusia e intentó probar suerte con los nombres de sus sujetos, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. Uno de los guardias la vio y se acercó para decirle que en la parte trasera había una biblioteca donde quizás podía tener más éxito con su búsqueda.

En la biblioteca decidió consultar los delitos de quienes aún faltaban por rastrear y notó que eran asesinos a sueldo. Buscó en un ordenador a los procesados por ese delito durante los últimos cuatro años y los encontró. Actualmente residían en Londres. Los cuatro. Trianguló sus posiciones y vivían en Baker Street. Se habían mudado hace meses apenas. Irene entendió la gravedad del asunto y envió lo que tenía a Mycroft.

"ASESINOS EN BAKER STREET. ENVIARÉ LOS REPORTES AL LLEGAR AL APARTAMENTO"

Una vez en su casa, redactó los informes y volvió a escribir a Mycroft para saber cómo se los hacía llegar. El hombre le respondió que a la mañana siguiente, pasaría su colega a retirarlos. Tranquila, se decidió a seguir recaudando información sobre Moriarty.

No se dio cuenta cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche. Se frotó los ojos y se fue a acostar. Al día siguiente, puntual, el hombre llegó a retirar el informe.

Irene seguía sin entender su labor en Estambul, sin embargo pronto recibió una alerta. Otro cargamento de armas estaba a punto de ser transportado, esta vez desde Turquía a Siria, por el aeropuerto.

 _I: Creí que no podían enviarse armas por vía aérea._

 _M: Tampoco lo creíamos, pero de alguna forma se las han arreglado._

 _I: Envíeme la información y veré que puedo hacer._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que obtuviera la información necesaria. Fue hasta el aeropuerto y ahí, comenzó a hacer las gestiones necesarias. Accedió al sistema y apuntó tres operaciones como sospechosas; posteriormente, logró engañar a seguridad para meterse a zona primaria y acceder a los controles. En uno de los ordenadores que estaba conectado a la red del sistema de aduanas, marcó sus tres sospechas para realizar un aforo, lo que implicaba que el personal del aeropuerto debía revisar las mercancías. Sabiendo que podían estar comprados, ideo una forma de que cuando se registrase el primero, se diese una alerta a INTERPOL, de manera de que agentes de esa área estuviesen presentes al momento de revisarlas. Decidió quedarse.

Concretaba su plan cuando comenzó a llover. Notó que el movimiento de mercancías disminuía, por lo que era más probable llamar la atención. Decidió ir a refugiarse a uno de los almacenes, cuando de pronto, notó que desde la parte más alta de un contenedor de 40 pies, caía un saco al suelo. El sonido seco del objeto al azotar contra el piso hizo eco en su cabeza amarrando todos los cabos sueltos. Caída. Ese era el plan de Moriarty, **_literalmente una caida_**. Reaccionó para correr a esconderse, e intentó descubrir cómo hacerle saber a Sherlock lo que pasaría. Obviamente Mycroft no era una opción. La lluvia arruinó sus planes, por lo que tuvo que observar la revisión de los bultos a través de una pequeña ventana, que servía como ventilación. En total, INTERPOL confiscó 900 granadas de mano. Envió una foto a Mycroft y salió apresuradamente del lugar.

Hasta este punto, Irene, a pesar de pensar en Sherlock Holmes constantemente, no creía seguir teniendo sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, al descubrir los planes de Moriarty, sus sentimientos se hicieron evidentes. No eran solo las ganas de salvarlo. Era algo más. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría, y sus razones iban mucho más allá a la deuda que había adquirido con él en Karachi. Meditó mucho sus movimientos, e incluso en algún momento, pensó en volar a Londres para advertírselo, sin embargo, declinó la idea cuando notó en un sitio web que el juicio sería al día siguiente y que Sherlock tendría que testificar. Si exponía a Jim como la mente maestra que era, nadie le creería. Pensó en escribirle un mensaje privado en el blog de John o en su propio sitio web, pero las posibilidades de que lo leyese con la prontitud necesaria eran mínimas. Se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. El sueño comenzaba a vencerla cuando un texto en su móvil personal la alertó de sobremanera. Era su compañía de teléfonos, informándole las tarifas en Turquía. Pero ese mensaje significó más que eso, fue una respuesta. No sabía si Sherlock mantenía el mismo número o si quizás habría cambiado el tono de _sus_ mensajes. Entró a su sitio web y comprobó la información de contacto con el número que ella tenía guardado. Coincidían. Fue al blog del doctor Watson para corroborar la información y ahí estaba. El mismo número que tenía guardado.

Ahora, ¿qué escribir? La historia completa era demasiado compleja para escribirla. Tendría que entrar en explicaciones que la harían confusa y quizás le restarían importancia a lo que tenía que decirle. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a leer los mensajes que le había enviado con anterioridad, intentando descubrir la mejor manera de contárselo. " _Moriarty te quiere muerto, ¿vamos a cenar?"_ Pensó, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente. Un mensaje así, normal, no podría hacerlo reaccionar como era necesario; necesitaba desafiar su inteligencia, pero al mismo tiempo darle la confianza de que ella sabía que él sería capaz de entenderlo. Entonces, recordó su conversación con Moriarty y los elementos de su discurso. Y recordó la asociación que había hecho al tema de Reichenbach y lo mucho que le molestaba que ahora fuese "famoso". Entonces, tomó su móvil y redactó una especie de clave:

"REICHENBACH = CASCADA = **CAIDA** "

Se quedó aguardando una respuesta, pensando en que obtendría una, sin embargo, él nunca había respondido sus mensajes, ni uno solo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

* * *

 _Gracias enormes y totales por leer :)_

 _Algunos breves anuncios: Hace un par de días, comenté que el último capítulo de este fic era el número 26, pero que en la práctica, tenía 27, la razón es porque la próxima actualización corresponde a una especie de off-topic._

 _Y otra cosa, si son 26-27, y este es el 13, les cuento que formalmente estamos llegando a la mitad de esto. Nos leemos la próxima semana y no olviden dejar su comentario_


	14. SOMBRAS EN ROJO

SOMBRAS EN ROJO

Era una de esas noches en que le costaba dormir. En las que ni tres parches de nicotina, ni el coctel de somníferos que había hurtado del botiquín de la señora Hudson podría ayudarlo. Por supuesto, John no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría? Él creía que el problema finalmente estaba resuelto cuando el anuncio del juicio de Moriarty se hizo. Había algo que perturbaba la mente de Sherlock Holmes punzante y consistentemente. La sensación pesada de que, contrario a lo que Watson creía, esto aun no había terminado, que, de hecho, recién estaba empezando.

Se levantó de su sofá y se paró en la ventana, miró de reojo su violín y acarició sus cuerdas. En dos días, el juicio de Jim Moriarty iniciaría y él tenía que estar presente, pero no podía, porque los sentimientos, esos que el mismo menoscababa cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le estaban ganando una pelea que pondría en jaque el resto de la guerra. Miedo. Tenía miedo de no saber que venía. Entendía todo, todo el proceso, incluso el mensaje en el vidrio. Entendía que él no quisiese defensa. Pero no la resolución final, no el cometido. Porque hasta la llave era un detalle insignificante.

Se volvió a sentar y miró los periódicos que estaban amontonados sobre la mesa. Prensa, que inicialmente lo había alabado por su inteligencia, sus vivaces deducciones e, incluso, su insoportable carácter. Medios, que ahora tomaban cada oportunidad para burlarse de él, de su soledad, de Watson. "si supieran" pensó, con una sonrisa. Pero ese pensamiento traería recuerdos de una etapa breve y oscura, por lo que decidió cambiar el rumbo y decidir qué haría en el juicio. Tenía dos opciones: ser él mismo; Arrogante, brillante, teatral; o cambiar a una de esas tantas personalidades que utilizaba para averiguar cosas; Tranquilo, bueno, tímido. Ambas tenían sus riesgos y ventajas. El principal riesgo de la primera era que lo considerasen en desacato; de la segunda, que Moriarty lo viese como una pieza débil del engranaje. ¿Hay algo peor que verse débil a los ojos del enemigo? Pero su deber moral, ese que lo había mantenido del lado correcto durante todo ese tiempo, le obligaba a meditar cuidadosamente su decisión. Su deber era llevar a ese hombre tras las rejas. Le seguía pareciendo erróneo, pero decidió optar por la segunda alternativa. Era absurdo, nunca se dejaba llevar por presentimientos que no se fundasen en lo que veía u oía, pero esa noche había algo que le pesaba, que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. El miedo a volver a equivocarse. A dejarse llevar por esa intuición suya y fallar, a ser idiota, como aquella vez que descifró un código, que no era código, en menos de un minuto.

Cerró los ojos un momento, agradeció estar solo, John jamás debería ver esa indecisión en él, esa era una de sus máximas prioridades. Sin embargo, solo, en la penumbra, se dejó llevar por las sombras de los miedos y recuerdos. Sabía que esa sensación no desaparecería con los parches de nicotina, ni con somníferos, ni con cigarrillos reales. Conocía su opción, y aunque había prometido a su hermano que dejaría de hacerlo, le era fácil romper promesas, especialmente si haciéndolo, se dañaba a sí mismo. Abrió la primera gaveta del mueble junto al escritorio. Tenía un doble fondo donde siempre guardaba una provisión de cocaína. La morfina estaba escondida detrás de las repulsivas partes humanas que guardaba en el refrigerador, y la heroína ¿dónde demonios la había dejado? Detrás de su cuadro de la tabla periódica. Si, ahí estaba. Pero no ese día. La soledad merecía el doble fondo del cajón. Sacó algunas de las cosas que tenía ahí para despistar, y sólo quedó un celular.

" _Este teléfono es mi vida, señor Holmes"_ Sonó vívido en su cabeza como la primera vez que lo oyó. Se volteó a comprobar que estaba solo. Pensó por un segundo que quizás la cocaína no era necesaria, pero el miedo se apoderó de su espalda en cuanto notó que sólo había sido su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada. Aspiró una línea y la guardó. Destapó una botella de vodka y bebió como si fuese agua. Se fue a su habitación con el celular en la mano derecha. Sin desvestirse, se tendió sobre la cama, sujetándose fuerte a ese rastro de humanidad, a la grieta en la lente, más vívida y real que nunca. Tangible. Se durmió con el aparato en su mano.

Despertó temprano y volvió a guardar el móvil en su lugar. Le fue fácil disimular la angustia que acarreaba desde la noche anterior, ya que John estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado por el juicio para notar que su amigo estaba diferente. Al llegar la noche, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero no dejó que los miedos lo acechasen. Estaba incluso, de mejor humor. John había salido a una cita, o algo así. Sherlock se quedó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su sillón, repasando cada paso de Moriarty, desde el taxista, hasta ahora. Comenzaba a entender el motivo, el fin de este nuevo acto, pero le faltaba definir el punto culmine. La nota final de la sinfonía. Estaba casi allí, cuando un sonido lo sacó completamente de su palacio mental. Era _EL_ sonido de la mujer. Se sobresaltó y prácticamente corrió a buscar su celular, tenía que comprobar que era real. Y ahí, frente a sus ojos, un mensaje sin leer.

"REICHENBACH = CASCADA = **CAIDA** "

Notó que lo había escrito sabiendo que él lo descifraría. Sonrió complacido. Tomó el celular entre sus dos manos y las llevó a su boca. Él le había salvado la vida, y ella ahora, intentaba hacer lo mismo. Volvió a sonreír y jugó con su móvil lanzándolo al aire una vez. Se fue complacido y feliz a su habitación. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

El juicio de Moriarty era esa mañana y antes de salir dudó si enviar un mensaje a su hermano Mycroft, creía que no se encontraba en Londres, últimamente viajaba mucho, y quizás había previsto lo que ocurriría. Sin embargo, ante la evidencia de lo que ocurriría, decidió dejar de lado un poco de su arrogancia y pedir ayuda. Sin Mycroft no podría, aunque le costaría explicarle como lo supo.

"NECESITO IDEAS. TENGO ALGUNAS, 6 PARA SER EXACTO.

NO SERÁN SUFICIENTES.

SH"

Esa sombra, el matiz de sus labios rojos. Mismo color que utilizase para su vestido y esmalte de uñas, le había dado la clave para ir un paso adelante.


	15. CAPITULO XIV: EL CASO DE MARGARETTE

CAPITULO XIV: EL CASO DE MARGARETTE

Los miedos son irracionales. Podrías estar en frente de tu miedo, ver que tan pequeño es en realidad, que tan insignificante puede llegar a ser; sin embargo, no lo puedes evitar. Porque el miedo no es lo que está en lo que sabes, es lo que domina lo que desconoces.

Irene temía por Sherlock. Más aun después de enterarse de que el juicio de Moriarty había estado escandalosamente arreglado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír de buena gana al ver el video en youtube del momento en que Holmes había sido declarado en desacato. Pasó los siguientes días al pendiente de la situación, y aunque de igual forma intentaba concentrarse en saber más acerca de Rupert o de los rusos a los que había expuesto, su atención se desviaba de manera permanente a lo que aludía a Holmes. La prensa inglesa había comenzado a dudar de él y un domingo, un par de semanas después, al mediodía, se encontró con un artículo que decía contener la "verdad" sobre Sherlock Holmes. El detective era una farsa.

Sus manos temblorosas apenas pudieron sostener el periódico y lo dejó junto a la media taza de café que tenía. Juntó sus manos frente a su boca y se apoyó en ellas por un segundo. Sonrió de manera nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. "No, no puede ser". Siguió leyendo, devorando ansiosa las líneas que desvelaban historias privadas del detective. La fuente; Richard Brooks. El actor que Sherlock Holmes había contratado para ser Jim Moriarty, su némesis. En ese punto Irene decidió guardar su distancia del caso. Entendía que él podría ser muy listo y que la "caída" estaba en proceso. Creía saber también como es que Moriarty obtuvo esa información.

El lunes por la mañana, una chica joven, de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés y piel tostada se presentó a su puerta. Traía un sobre de papel tamaño oficio, por lo que Adler entendió que venía de parte de Mycroft. La hizo pasar de manera amistosa y le ofreció una taza de té. La muchacha declinó la oferta, en un acento bastante extraño.

\- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Irene con una sonrisa, recibiendo el documento – Mycroft no tiene por qué tener tanto secretismo con estas cosas. Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

-No – contestó la joven nerviosa, repasando el diseño de su falda con la yema de su dedo índice – no puedo.

Irene la miró extrañada y la incitó a explicarse.

-El señor Holmes me contrató para trabajar en las labores domésticas del apartamento.

-Oh, ya veo – contestó Adler, mirando con simpatía a la nerviosa muchacha – bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Adalet.

-Bien, Adalet yo soy Irene Adler, y sin importar lo que haya dicho el señor Holmes, puedes llamarme Irene, ¿está claro? – La muchacha asintió – hay un segundo cuarto por el pasillo que…

-No – dijo la muchacha, interrumpiendo – vivo un piso más abajo, tengo instrucciones de… eh… venir a hacer las labores y ya. – complementó, nerviosa.

Irene la miró confundida y le preguntó si necesitaba algo más, a lo que Adalet negó. Acordaron que volvería al día siguiente, a eso de las 9 am.

Irene echó un vistazo al contenido del sobre. Una ficha con información básica sobre una joven de 25 años; su nombre era Margarette Johnson, residía en Estambul desde hace 5 años. Tras la ficha, había algunas fotos y notas de páginas sociales que denotaban la condición de la chica, además de capturas de pantalla de sus perfiles en diferentes redes sociales. Ante la escasez de información, y sin entender muy bien de qué se trataba todo el asunto, Adler decidió llamar a Mycroft.

 _M: Espero que esté complacida con Adalet_

 _I: así es, es una muchacha muy dulce, pero no es por eso por lo que lo llamo, señor Holmes._

 _M: Lo sé._

 _I: ¿De qué se trata esto? Por más que intento encontrar el perfil criminal de esta situación, sólo veo a una chica que a los 20 decidió dejar a sus padres y hacer una maestría en Estambul._

 _M: Verá, Margarette Johnson desapareció hace cinco semanas. Su madre es una importante delegada de Inglaterra ante la ONU, por lo que se ha querido mantener la situación al más bajo perfil._

 _I: Pensé que en estos casos la prioridad era que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que ocurría._

 _M: Así es usualmente, sin embargo, sabemos que Margarette está secuestrada. Quien sea que la tenga se puso en contacto con la familia al día después de reportarse su ausencia de los dormitorios de la universidad._

 _I: Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué haré realmente?_

 _M: La situación es complicada. No sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra la joven, si es que aun está con vida. Los contactos de sus secuestradores por el rescate no son sobre dinero. Su labor esta vez, señorita Adler, es encontrar a Margarette y evaluar si es posible hacer una extracción. De caso contrario, tendremos que acceder a las demandas de esta gente._

 _I: Entiendo. Seré lo más rápida y discreta posible._

 _M: Perfecto. Si necesita algo más usted sabe que…_

 _I: Si, es decir… no (suspiró e hizo una pausa para darse valor) ¿qué hay de Moriarty y Sherlock? ¿Qué está pasando con eso? (sin notarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas)_

 _M: No se preocupe, señorita Adler, tenemos todo bajo control. Moriarty cometerá un error tarde o temprano y lo atraparemos. Usted está a salvo._

 _I: No me refiero a eso… ¿Qué pasará con su hermano?_

 _M: Es clasificado._

 _I: Entonces, respóndame esto, ¿Fue usted quien dio toda esa información que aparece en la prensa a Jim? ¿Entregó a su hermano así como así?_

 _M: Clasificado también._

Mycroft colgó antes de que Irene pudiese siquiera formular su siguiente pregunta.

Revisó el perfil de la chica, entró a la web y corroboró que no figurase en ningún sitio de pornografía. Siempre era un riesgo. Era aun temprano, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a un par de chicas que había etiquetado en una de sus fotografías más recientes, y que según el patrón de comentarios y publicaciones, parecían ser sus más cercanas amigas. Quizás ellas sabían algo.

Entró a la universidad con la precaución de que nadie notase que no era estudiante. Buscó las salas y preguntó por los lugares donde se reunían los estudiantes de literatura, hasta que las divisó sobre el césped.

-Hola – saludó amistosamente, acercándose con una expresión de timidez a las muchachas.

Una de las jóvenes le devolvió el saludo en tono jovial y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella en el césped. Irene no supo como formular sus preguntas, por lo que decidió empezar por lo genérico, quizás en el transcurso de la conversación el tema afloraría por sí solo. Dejó fluir la charla por unos minutos, sin embargo comenzó a sentir que se alejaba de su objetivo, por lo que decidió arriesgarse.

-En realidad, supe que ustedes son amigas de Margarette Johnson – dijo, en un tono pausado y comprensivo.

La expresión de las muchachas cambió, se pusieron pálidas y una de ellas hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-No, por favor. No creo nada malo de ustedes… estoy aquí porque me enviaron para buscarla. – solicitó Adler, intentando calmarlas.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas, y luego a Irene. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que la mujer decidió explicarles, a grandes rasgos lo que ocurría

-¿Entonces tú no eres policía? – preguntó una de ellas.

-No, no. Yo soy… ammm… es complicado. Digamos que trabajo para el gobierno británico. Que me enviaron a Estambul para encontrar a Margarette.

Las estudiantes se volvieron a mirar y esta vez, le ofrecieron echar un vistazo a la habitación de Johnson en el campus.

Al entrar, Irene pudo notar que era una joven muy ordenada, talentosa y que tenía algunas habilidades artísticas, como la pintura. Había una guitarra sobre la cama y toda su ropa estaba en su lugar. Adler comenzó a ojear entre sus libros, buscando alguna pista. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sólo encontró el recibo de una farmacia, de hace dos meses. Le tomó una foto para traducirlo y descubrió que se trataba simplemente de productos capilares. Preguntó a las jóvenes si la chica tenía novio, o si había presentado conductas extrañas antes de desaparecer. Ambas negaron, sin embargo, al despedirse, una de ellas aclaró:

-Ella era rara en sí, y siempre estaba conociendo gente nueva, que le mostraba nuevos lugares de la ciudad o con quien compartía libros e ideas.

-Creo que eso puede serme útil de algún modo. Gracias – contestó Irene con una sonrisa conformista entre los labios.

Salió del campus y comenzó a caminar, pensando en todo lo que ocurría.

Al llegar a casa, se preparó una sopa de fideos que había comprado unos días antes y encendió la televisión. Dejó que sonara mientras comía y luego de un rato tendida sobre el sofá, mirando el techo, se fue a dar un baño. Se quedó en la tina por unos minutos adicionales, pensando en la conversación con las amigas de la muchacha. Recordando que tenía su perfil de facebook, decidió revisar en él a quien había añadido, quizás sería una pista. Se levantó rápidamente, se puso su bata y envolvió su cabello en una toalla, caminando hacia la pequeña sala. Tomó su ordenador se puso a revisar concienzudamente el muro y los amigos recién añadidos de Johnson. Intentó calcular hasta qué momento hacia atrás podían ser sospechosos. Sin embargo, mientras revisaba, notó que había un nombre de un chico que se le hacía familiar; al principio le pareció una idea ridícula, no obstante, notó que era imposible que un nombre Armenio se le hiciese familiar. Intentó recordar y se dio cuenta de que quizás era uno de los hombres a los que Mycroft le había pedido rastrear. Corroboró la información y coincidía, sin embargo, la información que había entregado para ese expediente databa de ocho meses atrás. Le habían pedido el parámetro de un año, por lo que no se molestó en buscar más adelante. Pinchó el perfil del joven y elaboró una lista de los lugares que frecuentaba. Se soltó el cabello. Ordenó sus cosas y se fue a la cama.

Cuando despertó, Adalet ya tenía el desayuno preparado y la mitad del departamento limpio. La joven sirvió café y tostadas a Irene, además, dejó sobre la mesa un par de bocadillos turcos que Adler devoró. Mientras terminaba su café, revisó su lista de lugares y los marcó en Google maps, armando una ruta. Durante los siguientes dos días, pasó recaudando información sobre el chico y su círculo cercano. Las pistas eran prometedoras, por lo que decidió que era hora de reunirse con él.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

 **Seguimos la próxima semana**


	16. CAPITULO XV: LA BUSQUEDA EN EL GRAN BAZA

CAPITULO XV: LA BUSQUEDA EN EL GRAN BAZAR

Entre las actividades frecuentes del muchacho estaba ir a ver las prácticas del Besiktas, por lo que Irene se informó de la siguiente y decidió ir hasta ahí. Afortunadamente, no eran muchos los jóvenes que acudían, por lo que lo identificó en un momento. Observó su comportamiento sigilosamente y cuando comenzó a irse, lo siguió. Caminó varias cuadras tras él, a una distancia prudente y al doblar en una calle no muy concurrida, lo abordó. El chico tenía un acento extraño y horrible pronunciación, por lo que la mujer tuvo que intentar ser amable para entenderle. Lo invitó a beber una soda a uno de los muchos recintos de las inmediaciones.

-Y bien ¿está siendo una buena temporada? – le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

-No en realidad, compro, digo compran pésimos jugadores y emm… ¿venden? Sí, eso, venden A los buenos.

-Es una lástima ¿verdad?… - respondió la mujer, haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre la mesa.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Adler abrió su bolso y extrajo una foto que tenía de Margarette.

-¿La conoces?

El joven se puso nervioso e Irene repitió su pregunta

-No… no la he visto en mi vida. Lin… Linda chica – respondió, tartamudeando.

-Se cuando me mienten. Y tú estás mintiendo – replicó la mujer, inclinándose sobre la mesa, deslizando sus brazos hasta el joven.

El muchacho se puso nervioso y miró a todos lados, antes de acercarse a Adler y decir, de la manera más clara que pudo:

-Yo no sé lo que pasó ¿ok? Yo… yo sólo los presenté. Ellos se hicieron amigos y un día salieron de fiesto… fiesta. Después ella ya no volvió ver.

-¿Perdón?

-Es… ah… es un hombre que tiene contactos y cosas… no, demonios, no sé como contarlo.

-¿Entonces lo conoces? ¿Tú sabes quién la tiene? – cuestionó Adler, sorprendida

-No estoy seguro… le dije, se fueron un noche y luego ya no apareció más. La chica.

-Debes decirme quien es y dónde puedo encontrarlo. Ahora.

El joven miró a todos lados y pidió un lápiz a la mujer. Tomó una de las servilletas y escribió algo sobre ella. Luego, tachó algo y volvió a escribir. Se la extendió a Adler y agradeció por la soda, poniéndose de pie para marcharse. Se veía realmente asustado. Adler guardó las cosas en su bolso y pidió la cuenta. Entendió que no era el mejor lugar para abrir la servilleta, por lo que se fue a casa.

" _ARAM SARGYÁN. (Ilegible debido a los borrones del chico)_

 _GRAN BAZAR"_

Decía la servilleta. Intentó ver por el reverso o entre las líneas de los borrones que había intentado omitir, pero la mala caligrafía del muchacho tampoco ayudaba. Buscó entre sus registros, los de INTERPOL y los de la policía local para averiguar algo más sobre el hombre. Algo le decía que no lo encontraría en Facebook. Sin embargo, no dio con nada que le aportase una pista o algo, no obstante, existiendo el registro del nombre en esos servidores, sabía que tenía que haber información al respecto. "Confidencial" pensó. Lo que llevó a la inevitable conclusión de que MI6 era su solución.

"ARAM SARGYÁN. TODO LO QUE TENGAN, AHORA."

Holmes tardó horas en responder.

"CARGANDO ARCHIVOS EN CORREO CIFRADO. ¿ESTA SEGURA DE LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO? PARECE PELIGROSO."

Anochecía cuando recibió el correo. Era un montón de información. Adalet ya se había ido, por lo que se preparó café y puso algo de música para comenzar a revisar los antecedentes, lo que le llevó hasta más de medianoche.

Tras repasar todo, decidió centrarse en lo que diese algún tipo de coincidencia con lo que el muchacho le había entregado, por lo que estableció algunos puntos en el Gran Bazar.

Sabía que no podía llegar y preguntar por Sargyán, pero se las ingenió para reconocer ciertos patrones. Tenía una fotografía, bastante borrosa y antigua del sujeto.

Temprano, utilizando un look que le hiciese pasar lo más desapercibida posible (había analizado un poco el vestuario de las mujeres en la calle) salió hacia el Gran Bazar. La búsqueda se le complicó más de lo que esperaba, por lo que decidió hacer una pausa para comer y regresar durante la tarde. Observó cuidadosamente a las personas que transitaban por el lugar. También notó que su chofer tenía razón. Tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la comida turca. Se desesperó un poco, ya que la mayoría de los hombres que transitaban por el lugar parecían sospechosos, o se movían con cuidado, mirando siempre hacia atrás y los costados, hablaban despacio y se entregaban las cosas de forma sigilosa. Entonces, casi cuando se quedaba casi sin esperanzas, oyó de paso que en la conversación junto a ella uno de los hombres mencionó a "Aram"; no pudo entender el resto, cuando recordó que podía grabarlos y traducirlos. Sacaba su móvil del bolso cuando los hombres se levantaron, se despidieron y cada uno tomó su lado. Tardó un segundo en decidir si seguir al que había mencionado a su sujeto o al otro. Optó por lo primero. A la distancia más prudente que el exceso de gente le permitió, siguió al hombre hasta que dobló en una esquina y se sentó en un local, donde al parecer, vendía zapatos.

Adler se acercó, puso su mejor cara de turista y consultó por un par, planos, de color negro y con algunos diseños en tonos rojizos.

-¿Cuánto por estos? – preguntó, con una sonrisa amplia

El hombre se quedó mirándola con cara de no entender, mientras Irene le hacía gestos intentando explicarle que quería saber el precio de los zapatos. Con resignación, el hombre hizo una seña para que aguardase un segundo y desde el otro lado de la tienda, salió un muchacho de unos 20 años. El mayor le dijo algo y el joven se volvió hacia Irene con una amplia sonrisa. La mujer repitió la pregunta.

\- 40 liras.

Irene pidió a propósito un número más pequeño que su talla, de manera de que el padre tuviese que ir a dentro a buscar otro zapato.

-Estoy buscando a alguien – le comentó al joven, mientras esperaban – me dijeron que lo podría encontrar aquí, sin embargo, creo que me tomará más tiempo del previsto y realmente estoy apurada, si… si te muestro una foto, ¿me dirías si lo conoces?

El muchacho asintió y Adler sacó la imagen de su bolso. Al enseñársela, él negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, pero el nerviosismo con que lo hizo y el ligero temblor que comenzó en sus manos le dieron a Irene la chance para insistir. El padre volvió con los zapatos y ella se los probó, conforme. Pagó y miró al joven, quien bajó la vista. Se alejó lentamente, cuando oyó que ambos hablaban. No entendió nada, pero notó que el chico le comentó a su padre sobre lo que había pasado cuando no estaba. Irene miró con discreción hacia atrás y comprobó que el hombre la seguía, apretó el paso, pero ya era tarde. El sujeto apretó su brazo y se apostó frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y, con su máximo esfuerzo le dijo:

-No tu asunto, mujer. Problema muy grande para ti.

La soltó y volvió a su tienda. Irene se quedó parada y vio como algunos hombres comentaban la situación. El chico le comentaba algo a otro sujeto, que hizo contacto visual con Adler; su mirada era diferente, ella creyó notar un gesto con la cabeza que apuntaba por una de las calles del bazar y decidió apresurarse a tomar esa dirección. Cuando la aglomeración de gente era un poco menor, vio al hombre que se acercaba a ella. Ya no le pareció tan buena idea haberle hecho caso

-¿Por qué buscas a Aram? – le preguntó, en el acento más claro que había oído desde que llegó a Turquía.

-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas. – respondió Adler, con firmeza.

-No lo vas a encontrar. Aquí nadie habla. Quien te dijo que preguntases por él en el Bazar te tendió una trampa.

-Entonces dime dónde buscar.

-Estás en el lugar correcto, sólo que de la forma incorrecta. Nadie te va a hablar de Aram, sólo de lo que hace.

-¿Y qué hace?

El hombre sonrió.

-Ya llamaste la atención. Hoy no. Mañana.

Y volvió por la calle donde estaba su tienda.

No podía confiarse de ese hombre, pero sus palabras sólo venían a sumarse a una larga lista de advertencias y señales sobre lo peligroso que era el sujeto que buscaba, lo que la llevó a retomar la revisión de los antecedentes que tenía y buscar sus actividades: tráfico de armas, drogas. Robos, secuestros, asesinatos, manejo de redes de prostitución y comercio de mercancías falsificadas. "Debe tener historias muy interesantes para la hora del té" pensó Adler, mientras anotaba ciertos nombres propios y lugares que aparecían con frecuencia.

Decidió volver al bazar, esta vez por otra entrada y buscar los lugares a los que se hacía alusión en los reportes. Trazó una ruta y salió. No encontró mucho en los primeros lugares a los que acudió, sin embargo, encontró un edificio que parecían ser apartamentos. Había varias mujeres a los alrededores, de diferentes etnias; sus aspectos variaban entre drogadas, enfermas, maltratadas y asustadas. Intentó reconocer a Margarette entre ellas, sin embargo no estaba ahí. Tuvo una corazonada y decidió seguir su instinto, subiendo por las escaleras del edificio.

Adentro, se encontró en una especie de galería, donde había varios locales, de distinta índole. Recordó que no tenía que preguntar por el sujeto, pero todo ahí gritaba su nombre a mares. Se detuvo ante una vitrina en la que se exhibían bolsos de lujosas marcas, y notó que un hombre se acercaba a ella. Se asustó e intentó pensar con rapidez. Apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera. El sujeto se alejó. Se quedó ahí, hasta que en un piso superior, vio a un hombre que coincidía con las características de Sargyán salir de una habitación que al parecer, no correspondía a ningún comercio. "Palos blancos, siempre se trata de eso" se dijo Irene. Bajó, escondiéndose tras un puesto en el que vendían alfombras y cuando vio que el hombre se alejaba, volvió a subir al edificio. Atenta a todo, notó como de cierta forma, las personas le abrían paso.

Necesitaba una crear una distracción, por lo que decidió volver a bajar y encender una pequeña llama junto a un lugar dónde vendían artículos de plástico. El olor y el humo serían suficientes. Esperó a que se generase una bruma algo más espesa, y cuando todo el mundo puso atención y comenzó a buscar agua desesperadamente, corrió escaleras arriba. Llegó hasta la puerta por la que había visto salir a Aram y la forzó con una horquilla y un destornillador que había tomado prestado del lugar donde creó el fuego. Miró hacia abajo y notó que la gente aun estaba concentrada en eso y entró.

Al interior, estaba oscuro y olía a humedad. El aire estaba viciado y la única ventana que había estaba tapizada. Tomó una fotografía del panorama general. El lugar estaba vacío. Había dos habitaciones sin puertas, las que Adler miró para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Al fondo del pasillo, había una puerta cerrada, pero no parecía tener ninguna llave o cerradura que le impidiese abrirla, sin embargo, procedió con cautela. Lentamente, movió el cerrojo que estaba del lado de afuera y un fuerte olor a humedad y orina golpeó su cara. Vio como una rata corrió a esconderse en un rincón. A pesar de la oscuridad reinante en el apartamento, el abrir la puerta significó una importante mejora a las condiciones de iluminación de ese cuarto. Había un plato con comida que parecía descompuesta y al final, en un rincón, notó un bulto. Le fue difícil notar qué era, así que se acercó con precaución y descubrió a la chica que temblaba acurrucada y muerta de frío.

Irene puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y esta levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas.

-Margarette – le dijo Irene, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima también rodaba por su mejilla.

La chica se pasó una mano por la mejilla izquierda y asintió.

-Escúchame, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿ok?

Margarette asintió.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida grave?

-Nada… nada serio. Me duele la muñeca, pero no es fractura, se siente… se siente como un esguince.

-Bien. Eso facilitará las cosas. No puedo llevarte conmigo ahora. No sé qué es lo que Aram tiene, pero no puedo sacarte de aquí por el momento. Reportaré que te encontré y vendrá gente especialista a sacarte de aquí, ¿está bien?

La muchacha volvió a asentir. Irene tomó una botella de agua que había en su bolso y se la entregó a la joven.

El silencio reinante fue interrumpido por unos pasos. Oyeron una voz masculina en la puerta.

-No… no es él – susurró Margarette – no es Aram. Es un cliente. Viene a preguntar por una de sus putas. No creo que se vaya antes de que vuelva.

-Presta atención. Me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar que él sepa que te encontramos. Ten – le entregó su móvil personal – tiene batería para quizás dos días. Hay un número guardado sin nombre. Avísame si te mueven de aquí. Vendremos por ti, Margarette, te lo prometo.

Irene acarició su cabeza y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Notó que en una de las habitaciones vacías había un palo y lo sacó. Esperó a que el hombre estuviese de espaldas a la puerta y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca. Cayó de inmediato. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y activó el mapa para generar una ruta desde el lugar a su casa.


	17. CAPITULO XVI: RESCATE

CAPITULO XVI: RESCATE

Envió a Mycroft todo lo que pudo en un correo cifrado, el mapa y las fotos que obtuvo del lugar. Informó con la mayor objetividad posible sobre el estado de Margarette y se sentó a esperar; sin embargo, estaba ansiosa. Tomó un periódico y notó que la prensa destruía a Sherlock. Se hablaba de que había inventado un secuestro y que se había fugado. Dejó el diario de lado. No tenía mucho sentido intentar calmarse con algo que la agobiaba mucho más. Pensó en la situación de la muchacha. Quizás debió obviar el protocolo y llevársela con ella. Acogerla en el apartamento hasta que alguien llegase a buscarla para reunirla con su familia. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora quizás era demasiado tarde. Se quedó atenta al teléfono y no pudo dormir. Mycroft apenas la llamó a la mañana siguiente.

 _M: Lamento la tardanza. Pero hay otras cosas que… ¿Pudo averiguar sobre los planes de Sargyán para ella?_

 _I: No, pero quizás la prostituya. O la mate para vender sus órganos. Lo que sea que vaya a hacerle, no tardará mucho, la tiene en muy malas condiciones, lo que es malo para ambos negocios._

 _M: Hay un equipo dispuesto a irrumpir en el lugar a mi comando. ¿Qué me aconseja?_

 _I: Ahora, no perdamos tiempo… la pobre chica…_

 _M: Señorita Adler. Preocuparse no es una ventaja, y en este momento, tenemos muy pocas como para regalarles un punto. ¿Puede calmarse, pensar con claridad y ser objetiva?_

Irene respiró profundo y pensó en los antecedentes que tenía.

 _I: Mañana hay un partido de fútbol en el estadio del Besiktas. No sé si nuestro sospechoso sea aficionado a ese equipo, pero sin dudas sus amigos lo son. Tampoco creo que deje el lugar completamente solo para irse al estadio, pero habrá menos gente en el Bazar o por lo menos, estarán distraídos. Propongo irrumpir ahí, en el momento del partido. Y dios quiera que hagan varios goles._

 _M: eso está mejor._

 _I: Le dejé uno de mis teléfonos. Si la cambian de posición o le hacen algo, nos avisará._

 _M: Bien señorita Adler. No puedo estar más satisfecho con su trabajo._

 _I: hay otra cosa_

 _M: ¿y bien?_

 _I: Su hermano, he leído la prensa… ¿qué… qué está pasando con Sherlock?_

 _M: ¿usted cree lo que dicen?_

 _I: ¿Podría?_

(Pausa)

 _I: Señor Holmes… por favor (se le escapó un pequeño sollozo) hay… quizás debí decírselo. Le escribí a su hermano… cuando Moriarty me encontró, me habló de su plan. Quise advertirle a Sherlock, pero… quizás fue demasiado tarde._

 _M: Lo sé._

 _I: ¿qué pasará ahora? ya, ya sé que me dijo que es clasificado. Pero no puedo, por favor, dígame que él estará bien._

 _M: Señorita Adler, le acabo de decir que preocuparse no es una ventaja, y menos por mi hermano._

 _I: Yo sé lo que Moriarty quiere… ¿en serio me pide que no me preocupe sabiéndolo?_

 _M: Hay cosas que son inevitables. Preocúpese de llevar su misión a buen término._

Irene intentó concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no pudo. Por la tarde, recibió por mano un sobre con la información sobre la operación. Ella acompañaría a los agentes que realizarían la extracción de la joven. Intentó todo para dormir bien, sabiendo la importancia de la responsabilidad que le daban, sin embargo, tuvo pesadillas toda la noche y la angustia oprimía su pecho. A la hora del partido, programado a media tarde, se reunió con dos agentes a las afueras del Bazar y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. Se encontraron con tres más en el cruce antes de llegar al apartamento. Ella les hizo una seña indicando el lugar. Caminaron separados para pasar desapercibidos y en parejas, comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Se dispersaron por el nivel intermedio, observando las vitrinas. Irene se paró en el lugar desde dónde se veía la puerta roja y una de las agentes se paró junto a ella. Entre risas y cuchicheos sin sentido, Adler le señaló el lugar. La mujer subió tranquila, y cuando hubo avanzado cuatro escalones, hizo una seña a otro de los agentes para seguirla. Un tercero bajó las escaleras para resguardar la única entrada del edificio. Irene subió y el otro agente se quedó en esa planta, supervisando la subida.

Los tres que subieron hicieron el suficiente ruido como para que si el sospechoso estaba ahí, los oyese y saliese a su encuentro, sin embargo, nadie los notó. En los apartamentos vecinos se oía la televisión desde afuera. Se miraron y el agente hizo un ademán de conteo; cuando llegó a tres tumbó la puerta. Adler pasó primero y le señaló el camino. Encontraron a Margarette en la misma forma en que ella la había encontrado el día anterior. Le ayudaron a levantarse y apoyada sobre las dos mujeres, salió del cuarto. El hombre esperaba en la puerta y les hizo una señal para avanzar. Bajaban las escaleras cuando oyeron un disparo en la planta baja. Se miraron y volvieron a subir para obtener una mejor perspectiva. A través de los intercomunicadores dieron la alerta de que Aram Sargyán y un grupo de sus hombres armados habían llegado al lugar. No tardaron mucho en divisarlos.

-¿No hay otra salida? – preguntó la agente a Irene.

-No… no. Es la única escalera – contestó desesperada, pero luego recordó la ventana – hay una ventana tapizada. Si mal no recuerdo, los otros edificios tienen escaleras de incendio por ahí, este también debería.

El hombre se quedó resguardando la entrada, mientras las dos mujeres y la chica intentaron abrir la ventana.

-¡Atrás! – vociferó la agente, al momento en que sacaba su arma y disparaba a la ventana. Luego, le dio una patada y el material con el que estaba cubierta cedió. Antes de bajar, Margarette fue por el colchón que tenía en la habitación y les sugirió prenderle fuego. Adler sacó unos fósforos de un cajón y lo incendió. Las mujeres bajaron por la escalera mientras que los hombres se abrieron paso por la entrada principal. Se encontraron corriendo en la calle más concurrida del Bazar. Decidieron dispersarse y Margarette quedó al cuidado de Irene. Se alejaron de la multitud, pero llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Se devolvían cuando Aram, quien parecía sangrar desde una pierna, las encontró.

-¡Maldita ladrona! – les gritó.

Irene nunca había deseado tanto como en ese momento, tener su fusta. Pero reaccionó rápido, sacó su arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón y le disparó en el hombro izquierdo. No fue suficiente para derribarlo, pero si para paralizarlo por unos momentos, le indicó a Margarette que corriera y la siguió, pero antes, se paró frente al hombre que se tomaba la herida de bala y apretó la que sangraba en su pierna, hasta que sintió como su fuerza cedía y se dejó caer. Siguió a la muchacha y divisó a uno de los agentes, quien las esperó y les señaló por donde salir. El hombre lanzó un par de disparos hacia atrás y llegaron hacia los autos que los llevarían hasta la embajada británica.

Una vez en el vehículo, respiraron y dejaron que la tensión se fuese. La joven lloraba incesantemente; la dejaron. Entendían su sensación.

Comenzó a llover cuando descendieron del vehículo para entrar al edificio. Dejaron a Margarette con una especialista que la evaluaría psicológicamente, además de darle un baño, ropa limpia y comida. Mientras aguardaban en el vestíbulo por la instrucción para retirarse, Irene prestó atención a la televisión. Estaban dando una película, cuando hicieron un corte repentino.

 _Se ha reportado que hace algunos instantes, un hombre ha saltado desde el techo del hospital St. Bart's. Aun no tenemos confirmación oficial, pero se presume que correspondería al detective privado Sherlock Holmes. La información preliminar…_

Pero en ese punto dejó de escuchar. Sintió algo dentro de ella quebrándose, lenta y dolorosamente. Se levantó con inercia cuando le anunciaron que ya podían marcharse y no oyó cuando los agentes se despidieron.

Volvió a mirar a la televisión y vio las imágenes sin editar de un cúmulo de gente y una ambulancia. Creyó reconocer entre los asistentes, a John Watson.


	18. CAPITULO XVII: DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

CAPITULO XVII: DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA.

La lluvia incesante la empapó sin piedad hasta llegar al auto que la llevaría al apartamento. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen sin control sobre su cara fría.

Su ropa estaba empapada. Como un zombie, caminó lento hasta la entrada y luego hasta su apartamento, mismo método para llegar hasta el baño del fondo, despojarse de las vestimentas mojadas y meterse en la tina, llena de agua tibia. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, desnuda. Abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca. Se quedó más de lo que recomienda la lógica. El agua se enfrió y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero ella no respondía. Siguió, ahí, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, con la cabeza en blanco. Con el corazón hecho trizas. Después de más de dos horas, Adalet entró en silencio con su bata, tomó la mano de la mujer que se congelaba en la tina y la levantó con cuidado. La arropó y la ayudó a salir, para finalmente, conducirla a su habitación. Irene no respondía, inerte, seguía cual muñeca de trapo las maniobras de la chica. Adalet la dejó sentada en su cama, pero después de que la muchacha salió, Adler se acostó, de lado, en posición fetal. Eran las 4 am cuando despertó. Se miró, se fregó los ojos y se puso un pijama. Pero el dolor, que se supone no debería pasar de la opresión en su pecho, pesaba sobre cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, haciendo la tarea en sí misma dolorosa, tendiéndose con la cara otra vez empapada por las lágrimas sobre la cama. Apretó los ojos y se acostó de espaldas; puso las manos sobre su vientre y sintió como la respiración forzosa inflaba y dejaba caer su abdomen. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo. Al despertar, quizás mediodía, lo último que recordaba eran unos rayos de luz asomándose por la ventana.

Adalet entró llevándole una taza de café y una sopa de lo que parecía ser pollo. Dejó un periódico sobre la mesita de noche. Por gratitud hacia la chica, ante cualquier otra cosa, bebió la sopa. Tomó el periódico, cerrado y leyó la portada "EL SUICIDIO DE UN FALSO GENIO".

Se quedó mirando la hoja, con dolor. Con rabia. Con culpa… lo que oprimía su pecho, era la culpa. El no haber hecho más por salvarlo. Se quedó en la cama todo el día. Sin moverse, respirando apenas, sólo cuando lo recordaba.

No se levantó en un par de días, y cuando lo hizo, fue para tirarse sobre el sofá. Se levantaba sólo a mirar un punto fijo en el pavimento, a través de la ventana. La mayor parte del tiempo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, hasta que no pudo derramar más. Entonces, sólo le quedó la inercia.

Adalet le entregó un sobre que provenía de Mycroft. Sentía tanto rencor hacia él que si lo tenía en frente, no respondería de ella. Creyó entender lo que él sentía. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le hizo abrirlo. Aparecía una lista de nombres, organizaciones, antecedentes y personas que no lograba asociar a nada. Dejó los papeles de lado

-Irene, disculpe – dijo la chica, con cautela

Ella sólo la miró, sin poder hablar. La joven no sabía cómo elaborar su discurso, por lo que comenzó explicándole la situación:

-El señor que trajo esto también trajo instrucciones para mí del señor Holmes. – pausa para esperar reacción, inexistente – me dijeron que un agente o algo así vendría a quedarse aquí por unos días. Creo que debería arreglarse.

Irene la volvió a mirar, con una pizca de gracia en los ojos. Resignada, se fue al baño de su habitación y se dio una ducha. Se puso un vestido negro, se recogió el cabello, pero cuando se sentó frente al espejo a maquillarse, no pudo. Recordó con intensidad el día que había conocido a Sherlock. Cuanto había tardado en arreglarse para él. Sin embargo, ahora, tardó menos de cinco minutos en vestirse.

Se fue a la sala y repasó de nuevo la historia del diario. Casi oscurecía y se levantó para irse a su cuarto nuevamente, suponiendo que quizás el sujeto no llegaría hasta mañana y la joven sólo quería ayudar. Caminó hacia el pasillo, apagando algunas luces a su paso, cuando desde la entrada escuchó:

-Espero que no sea muy tarde para la cena.

Esa voz, profunda e inconfundible la hicieron voltear con un ímpetu inesperado. Sintió como el corazón casi se le salía por la boca mientras se controlaba para no correr a verificar que su cordura no le fallaba.

Y ahí, en un traje oscuro, con su bufanda al cuello, en persona; Sherlock Holmes.

Sin importar nada, lo que había pasado, el dolor y los miedos, Irene se acercó al hombre lo más que pudo. Alcanzó a controlarse para no arrojarse a sus brazos, sin embargo, acarició su mejilla, comprobando que ahí estaba. Retiró la mano muy suavemente, recordando que tenía una cosa que responder:

-No – susurró disimulando una sonrisita que amenazaba con huir de sus labios – en lo absoluto.

Pensó en ir a la cocina a hablar con Adalet, cuando sintió la mano fría de Holmes, recogiendo una lágrima que se le había escapado. Lo miró a los ojos y él sonrió.

La muchacha había preparado pasta. El apartamento tenía un pequeño espacio contiguo a la sala que servía como comedor, donde había una mesa pequeña redonda, para no más de cuatro personas. Irene y Sherlock se sentaron frente a frente.

La mujer se sentía un poco fuera de sí, confundida. Comió muy poco, mientras que el detective, parecía no hacer diferencia entre su domicilio en Baker Street y este; con su tranquilidad habitual, apenas abrió la boca, cuando notó la incomodidad de su acompañante.

-Supongo que tendrá algunas preguntas que hacer – dijo, depositando su tenedor sobre el borde del plato y llevando sus manos juntas frente a su rostro, como solía hacerlo.

Irene lo miró, aun incrédula. En efecto, tenía mil dudas, pero no sabía cómo plantearlas. Por lo que le pidió a Sherlock que le contase, en general, qué había pasado. El detective le explicó que desde su mensaje, previo al juicio, había planeado sigilosamente junto a Mycroft las eventuales respuestas a la forma en que se desencadenaría su "caída". Cuando Moriarty se suicidó frente a sus ojos, no le había quedado otra opción que elegir "Lázaro". Tenía que salvar a sus amigos.

-Una vez le dije eso a su hermano, -comentó Adler, mientras llenaba ambas copas de vino – que usted daría su vida por sus amigos.

Sherlock sólo sonrió.

-Debo admitir que a pesar del poco tiempo que compartimos, me llegó a conocer bastante. – comentó en un tono que la mujer no supo cómo interpretar, por lo que decidió arriesgarse.

-No lo suficiente como para salirme con la mía en el asunto de las fotos.

-Se dejó llevar por el juego, por el arrebato del vencedor. Y sin quererlo, me dio la pista que necesitaba para resolver el acertijo.

-¿Así? Explíquese. – solicitó la mujer sonriendo.

-Tenía la sensación de lo que podría ser, pero me faltaba una prueba que fomentase mi teoría. Su alusión a Jim Moriarty fue suficiente. Noté en sus palabras el deseo herirme o mover algo en mí.

-Creo que lo conseguí – reflexionó Irene, riendo, para luego mirar a su acompañante – claro, no en la manera en que lo esperaba.

-Se lo agradezco. Sacó lo mejor de mí. – contestó Holmes.

Adalet entró a retirar la vajilla, y anunció a Irene que luego de lavarlos se marcharía. Adler asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No había tenido la ocasión – comentó Irene, algo nerviosa, una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente – de agradecerle por lo de Karachi. No tenía razón alguna, sin embargo, me salvó la vida.

-No tiene que hacerlo. Usted salvó la mía. – contestó Sherlock, en un tono que Irene clasificó como melancolía.

Quiso apretar su mano para hacerle entender que comprendía lo difícil que era esto para él, sin embargo, se contuvo.

-Y bien, ¿qué lo trae a Estambul? – preguntó, en vez de llevar a cabo sus reales intensiones.

-Moriarty tiene una red que se extiende por varios países de esta zona. Además está todo el asunto del conflicto en Siria. A pesar de su muerte, su red sigue operando, lista para dar el siguiente golpe cuando menos lo esperemos. Estar muerto es ventajoso para eso; los puedo atrapar desde el más allá – comentó, diciendo lo último en un tono jovial.

-Y supongo que su hermano buscará que yo lo apoye desde aquí, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo. Nunca sabré que pasa realmente por esa cabeza suya.

Ambos rieron amistosamente. Luego, Irene ofreció té, sin embargo Sherlock se excusó en lo largo del viaje y lo cansado de los últimos días. Adler, que también se sentía cansada, decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Señaló a Sherlock el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y explicó algunas cosas, como el apartamento era bastante pequeño, no tardó en demasía en señalarle lo esencial.

-Y aquí están las habitaciones – dijo, una vez que llegó frente a su puerta – esta es la mía y al frente, Adalet dispuso todo para su llegada.

-Veo que Mycroft dispone todo como reloj. – comentó Holmes, apoyándose también en la puerta.

-Ah, un detalle, yo tengo baño privado, pero me temo que su habitación no. Puede usar el que está al fondo del pasillo. Es afortunado, ya que tiene tina.

-¿Algo más?

-Acostumbro a usar el mío, pero le avisaré cuando no sea así. A veces utilizo la tina. Me ayuda a pensar; no todos tenemos el talento de tocar el violín. – comentó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sherlock la miró extrañado y preguntó:

-Nunca se lo dije, nadie se lo comentó, ¿cómo lo supo?

-La marca. Conozco a varios músicos de cerca. Usted tiene la marca que se les hace en el cuello a los violinistas. – señaló la delgada línea con su dedo - no acostumbra a hacerlo con frecuencia, por lo que creo que lo hace sólo cuanto necesita resolver cosas realmente importantes.

Sherlock no supo cómo responder.

-Buenas noches – se despidió Irene, volteándose hacia su cuarto.

-¿Señorita Adler? – solicitó Sherlock

La mujer se volvió esperando a lo que el detective tenía que decirle, sin embargo, por varios segundos, el hombre no articuló la palabra. La observaba confundido; como si quisiese decir algo, pero no podía. Finalmente, esbozó una palabra:

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo – sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-No es nada, señor Holmes.

-Sherlock. Dime Sherlock, Irene. Buenas noches.

Ambos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Es difícil definir a cuál de los dos le costó más conciliar el sueño.


	19. CAPITULO XVIII: COTIDIANIDAD

CAPITULO XVIII: COTIDIANIDAD

Por la mañana a Irene aun le parecía mentira todo lo que había ocurrido. _Todo._ Desde la repentina aparición de Holmes, (obviamente el hecho de que sobreviviese estaba implícito en ello), hasta su gratitud sincera, en cuya torpeza residía lo difícil que era para el detective encontrarse ante las ¿emociones? Que lo llevaron a despojarse de su armadura y presentarse frágil, en una palabra ante la mujer.

Sin poder describir sus propias emociones, arrebatadas y confusas, Adler salió de su habitación por un café. No solía arreglarse para estar en casa, sin embargo, esa mañana se puso un labial de un tono bastante natural y mascara de pestañas, lo que le dio algo de profundidad a su mirada. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo luchaba contra sus propios nervios, intentando no fijarse en demasía en lo que Sherlock pudiese estar haciendo, pero intentando disimular su esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Al llegar al comedor, vio la cafetera sobre la mesa y una taza limpia que aparentemente Adalet había dejado ahí, junto a algunos pastelitos, típicos de la gastronomía turca. Irene comió uno mientras servía su café y luego, tomó la taza para dirigirse a la sala, donde terminaría de ordenar los reportes que Mycroft le había enviado.

Sherlock leía el periódico y apenas alzó la vista cuando oyó a la mujer entrar a la habitación. Irene cogió una carpeta que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y miró de reojo a Holmes. Leía el diario que recogía la historia de su suicidio. Algo preocupada por la estabilidad emocional de su compañero, Adler decidió levantarse y tomar una carpeta que estaba en un escritorio detrás del sillón que ocupaba Holmes. Pasó por su espalda y cuando vio que el detective efectivamente se había detenido en "su" historia, tomó el periódico desde arriba y lo jaló suavemente.

-No sé si sea bueno que lea eso – sugirió en un tono casi comprensivo.

Sherlock se volvió a mirarla, con la intención de protestar; sin embargo, al verla y notar en dos segundo sus intenciones tras el gesto, decidió cambiar su tono, sentándose nuevamente en la posición en que estaba.

-Quería saber que tan efectiva había sido la estrategia.

-Bueno, en mi limitada experiencia de muerta – dijo Irene, en tono jovial, acomodándose para re-leer sus archivos – creo que entre menos gente sepa que uno está vivo, mejor – y miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa, esperando que el detective se la devolviese.

Sin embargo, este no pudo hacerlo e Irene entendió. Hizo la delicada pregunta cuya respuesta parecía oprimir los pensamientos de Sherlock.

-¿El doctor Watson sabe que estás vivo?

-No – contestó el detective, con la voz casi quebrada, levantándose repentinamente para mirar por la ventana.

Irene siempre había hecho un paralelo entre él y su hermano, sobre todo en lo que a emociones trataba. Creía entender de qué madera estaban hechos, sin embargo, tras ver a Sherlock ahí, casi indefenso frente a sus ojos, entendió que en realidad eran muy diferentes.

Mientras Holmes miraba por la ventana, sus ojos se nublaron por un momento, sin embargo, alcanzó a notar el automóvil que Mycroft había puesto a su disposición estacionándose frente al edificio. Se sobrepuso, creyendo que Adler no había notado nada y tomó su bufanda para atársela al cuello.

-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó Irene, quien a diferencia de lo que se había planteado, seguía cada movimiento del detective atentamente.

-Si, asuntos en la embajada. Honestamente creí que estar "oficialmente muerto" sería más divertido – dijo, intentando sonar casual.

Irene dejó su taza sobre la mesa y fue a la cocina. Al volver, el detective abotonaba su chaqueta.

-Podrías aprovechar el viaje y pasar por esto – le dijo extendiendo una pequeña nota que había traído desde la cocina.

Sherlock miró su mano y recorrió con sus ojos el brazo de la mujer hasta llegar a su rostro, con una evidente expresión de no entender a qué se refería. Adler seguía con el brazo estirado

-¿Puedes pasar al supermercado y traer estas cosas que faltan? – dijo, como si explicase el asunto más complicado del mundo.

-Yo… no… ¿quieres que haga compras? – masculló Holmes, como si nunca hubiese escuchado el concepto.

Irene soltó una carcajada y Sherlock frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca en señal de protesta.

-Sólo dale la nota al chofer y dile que te lleve donde puedes comprar esas cosas. O si eso sigue siendo demasiado normal para ti, pídele a él que lo haga, mientras esperas en el auto jugando Cluedo. – sentenció la mujer, tomando la mano de Sherlock y poniendo el papel y 20 liras sobre ella.

El chofer anunció que estaba listo para partir a su orden y ambos salieron.

Irene aprovechó la ausencia de Holmes para ordenar un poco sus ideas. No podía evitar reír cada vez que recordaba la escena de esa mañana, sin embargo, entendía que para él debía ser muy difícil todo, aun más sin poder expresar plenamente la batahola de pensamientos y sensaciones que debía tener. Decidió intentar ser un medio para que él catalizase todas esas emociones, e ideó algunas formas para lograr que Holmes se abriese con ella. Aunque eso significase, quizás oír cosas que de una u otra forma, terminarían por dañarla.

Cuando oyó pasos y una voz (la de Sherlock) quejándose por la compra, salió bruscamente de sus cavilaciones y abrió la carpeta que tenía sobre sus piernas, destacando nombres propios, lugares y delitos.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pedirme que haga algo así – dijo Holmes, en un tono que sonaba más a felicidad que hastío.

-Está bien – contestó Irene, disimulando lo más que pudo la sonrisita que se escapó de sus labios. – ¿trajiste todo? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento para revisar las cosas que Adalet y el propio detective ya desempacaban.

-Así es. 4 ítems, 4 bolsas. – Contestó Holmes, extendiéndole el recibo - ¿Hecho en Marruecos? ¿Por qué compramos té de Marruecos?

-Porque me acostumbré a él. Y es el favorito de tu hermano – contestó Irene, acomodando el arroz en la despensa.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, Adalet les informó que el almuerzo estaría listo en algunos minutos, por lo que Adler decidió recoger sus carpetas y llevarlas a su habitación. Sherlock se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Mientras comían, Sherlock le preguntó detalles sobre su vida en Marruecos. No mencionó el incidente en Karachi, pero dio a entender que se había preocupado por su porvenir más de una vez. Irene le habló sobre la galería y lo mucho que le gustaba. Habló sobre los edificios, la cultura y los contrastes entre las zonas turísticas de la ciudad, que parecían ser muy occidentales, en comparación al resto; que parecía perdido en el tiempo. Casi no le habló de las misiones, pero sí de como su vida había cambiado desde que Mycroft la encontrase. No quiso decirle sobre las discusiones, pero si dio a entender que la relación entre ellos no había sido fácil. Sherlock la escuchaba con franca paciencia y atención. Realmente oía con interés todo lo que la mujer exponía. Cuando Irene lo notó, justo en el momento en que comentaba lo difícil que le era a veces tratar con el mayor de los Holmes, utilizó un tono más trivial para decir:

-Pero, en efecto, creo que lo extraño. En retrospectiva, era divertido verle siempre en el momento menos esperado. Aunque creo que las horas de comida eran su debilidad.

Sherlock rió e Irene entendió que el detective había pasado más que esos dos días sin hacerlo tan honestamente. Luego, retomó su seriedad habitual para decir:

-Creo que ambos estamos un poco solos en Estambul.

Irene no supo cómo responder. Lo miró y vio la sombra de la melancolía en sus ojos. Entonces, en un arrebato casi infantil tomó su mano y la apretó. El detective miró la mesa, sin saber cómo responder al gesto. Ella dejó ir su mano suavemente, para tomar su copa y beber un trago.

-Eso me suena a hit de radio – comentó, antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

Se miraron por un segundo y se sonrieron.

Por la tarde, mientras Sherlock Holmes parecía sumido en una especie de trance, quizás visitando su palacio mental, Irene Adler continuaba analizando la información que había recibido. Estableció una serie de parámetros, traspasando a su computadora algunos datos, fijándose en especial detención con lo que tuviese que ver con el tema de las armas. Notó que el nombre de Aram Sargyán aparecía ligado a varias transacciones que MI6 había analizado. No obstante las asociaciones que podía hacer a través de ese nombre, seguía sin conseguir nada claro sobre el resto, y "el resto" era bastante amplio.

-¿Sherlock? – dijo, temiendo interrumpir el descanso del detective.

-¿Hmm…?

-Olvídalo – replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, dime – dijo el detective, incorporándose de repente, haciendo que Adler diese un pequeño salto.

-Es sólo que, estoy un poco complicada con esto. No sé si tú me podrías ayudar, más que nada necesito tener una idea previa de lo que encontraré tras estas listas. Tu hermano no es muy comunicativo que digamos.

-Oh, claro – contestó, estirando la mano, solicitando la carpeta que la mujer tenía en su mano.

Ella le extendió el archivo y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco para apoyar su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Miró al detective mientras este observaba el exterior de la carpeta, y luego ojeaba su contenido. De pronto, la bajó y cerró los ojos. Irene entendió que quizás estaba molesto, por lo que cuando retomó la lectura, sugirió que podía dejarlo.

-Lamento molestarte. De seguro aun estás cansado. – se disculpó.

-No, no. En lo absoluto – se apresuró a decir – al contrario. Descanso más teniendo algo específico en lo que concentrarme que el montón de ideas que vuelan por ahí.

Irene tomó otra carpeta y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones al margen. Sherlock la miró de reojo un par de veces y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

-Creo haber visto su expediente cuando planeábamos el asunto de St. Bart's – le comentó, señalando una ficha en el archivo que revisaba – tenía algo que ver con el tema de ¿Rupert? ¿Ronald? Dios, soy tan malo con los nombres de la gente aburrida.

-Rupert. Richard Rupert. Y creeme, si hubieses visto como escondió el cargamento que interceptamos, no te parecería aburrido.

-Filtró información falsa. Que novedad.

Irene rio y asintió

-En realidad eso fue bastante simple. Creo que el encubierto de tu hermano era bastante mediocre después de todo.

Entre risas, Sherlock respondió:

-Lo iba a tomar yo, después de que pasara todo esto de Moriarty y "mi caída" pero como Pine dejó de ser confiable lo apresuraron y te enviaron a ti.

-Wow, me dieron un caso que iba a tomar el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. Eso me pone en una especie de categoría superior ¿o no?

Ambos rieron abiertamente y bromearon un poco con el asunto, hasta que Sherlock dijo:

-Deberías ver tu expediente en la oficina de mi hermano. Si fuese una escuela, le sobresaldrían las estrellitas de felicitaciones.

-¿Nuevo expediente? Nada mal para una muerta.

-Y sin rastros del antiguo. Debo confesar que me inmiscuí un par de veces en su oficina para buscarlo. – dijo Sherlock, bebiendo un poco del Cay(*) que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Ah, es que ese lo tengo yo. Me lo entregó tu hermano en Marrakech. Y por "entregar" – hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos – me refiero a que lo hizo llegar al hotel en que me alojaba y envió a un empleado a dármelo, como si fuese una amenaza de muerte. Creo que en principio, eso era. – hizo una pausa para disfrutar de la risa de Holmes y beber también un poco de la bebida que Adalet había preparado. – aunque no estaba mi teléfono. Es una lástima, era un muy buen equipo después de todo.

-Ah, lo tengo, o bueno, lo tenía yo. Espero que la señora Hudson no se deshaga de mis cosas tan pronto.

Sherlock rió pero Irene lo miraba fijamente sin saber que decir o como actuar. Cuando el detective se encontró con la mirada de la mujer repasó en su mente la frase que quizás ella también recordaba: " _Este teléfono es mi vida"._ Holmes apretó los labios ante los voraces ojos de la mujer, como si con ese gesto revelase el móvil que tuvo para quedarse con el objeto.

-¿Por qué? – soltó repentinamente, como si intentase atar toda la historia en un único nudo.

-Oh, mmm…- comenzó a elaborar Holmes, aclarándose la garganta. – fines… emm… investigativos. Sí, eso. Por si me encontraba con un caso similar más adelante – decretó aclarando su garganta nuevamente, mientras tomaba otra carpeta y comenzaba a revisarla con una expresión de seriedad y profundo análisis en su cara.

-Claramente - contestó Adler, mirando también la carpeta que había dejado de lado.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, el que sólo era interrumpido por los pequeños sorbos que Irene daba a su Cay y las repetidas y nerviosas ocasiones en que Sherlock aclaraba su garganta; sin embargo, al revisar la siguiente carpeta, el detective rompió el silencio.

-Estos son… bueno, algunos… vaya, es una lista extensa. No creo que me tome tres meses hacer esto… - balbuceó.

-Sherlock – sentenció Adler, mirándolo, recordándole que estaba a su lado.

-Parte de la red de Moriarty está en esta lista. Supongo que este archivo era para mí.

-Pero Mycroft quería ver si me moría de la impresión primero.

-Claramente.

La cena estaba lista y Adler tuvo que forzar a Sherlock a sentarse a comer. Pero el detective estaba intranquilo. Prácticamente tragó la comida y por poco obligó a Irene a hacer lo mismo. Tuvieron una pequeña discusión, en la que Adler venció, consiguiendo que Sherlock le explicase lo mejor que pudiese sus ideas, mientras terminaba su çorba (**). Finalmente, Adler cedió un poco ante la insistencia del detective y pidió a Adalet que no sirviese postre. Se fueron a la sala y en una de las paredes, justo detrás de la televisión armaron todo un mapa conceptual, lleno de líneas, referencias y antecedentes. La red de Moriarty. Se fueron a dormir casi a medianoche. Sherlock descansó.

Irene seguía intranquila.

* * *

Notas aclaratorias:

(*) El Cay es "Té turco" una cepa con características especiales que se da en el este de la costa del Mar Negro. Es de sabor muy fuerte, debido a que se sirve a punto de ebullición.

(**) La çorba es una denominación para sopas típicas de Turquía, plato que es muy común en esta gastronomía. Suele servirse frío o caliente. Las más comunes son de lentejas rojas, yogur y trigo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	20. CAPITULO XIX: JAQUE MATE

CAPITULO XIX: JAQUE MATE

Sherlock se levantó más tarde, tranquilo. Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón (para él) se sentía en calma sabiendo que Irene estaba ahí, a su lado. Se fue al baño, y salió. Había escuchado la puerta de la habitación de la mujer abrirse pocos minutos antes, por lo que creyó que llegaba a tiempo para acompañarla a desayunar. Estaba muerto de hambre.

Al llegar, notó que Adler no estaba sola. Mycroft estaba sentado frente a la mujer.

-Veo que era cierto lo de siempre llegar a las comidas. Hermano – saludó, al momento que tomaba la cafetera y se servía.

-Al parecer no han perdido el tiempo. – comentó Mycroft, con su típica sonrisa complaciente.

-No podía seguir extrañándote más. – contestó Sherlock, devolviéndole la sonrisa, en el mismo tono.

-Es el desayuno. ¿Pueden guardar sus disputas de hermanos por lo menos hasta el almuerzo? – comentó Irene, molesta.

Sherlock le dio un sorbo a su taza y lanzó una mirada de niño resentido a su hermano. Irene, sabiendo que las visitas de Mycroft siempre acarreaban un montón de cosas por hacer, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿qué me trae esta vez?

-Una disculpa. – dijo el mayor de los Holmes, en tono serio.

Adler y el detective alzaron la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendidos.

-Por el amor de Dios, Mycroft. Me podrías matar con esas cosas – dijo Sherlock, dándole una mordida a un sándwich. – especifica y deja de ser dramático.

-Una disculpa por no haber venido en estos días. – continuó el hombre, como si no hubiese escuchado la intervención de su hermano. – Por la algo incómoda compañía que le hemos impuesto – mirada de regaño a Sherlock – y por la escasa información que le hemos podido proporcionar.

-Entiendo todo. Pero honestamente, si no había venido hasta ahora, con lo de Margarette y todo, no creo que haya venido solo a ofrecer disculpas. – contestó Irene, cordialmente.

-Traje sus últimas cosas de Marruecos y algunas cosas para mi hermano desde Londres.

Irene lo miró con desaliento. Le incomodaba no tener nada que hacer.

-¿Qué pasó con Margarette? ¿Cómo está? – preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

-Bien. La hemos reunido con su familia y le están eternamente agradecidos. Sin embargo, el sujeto escapó. – Sherlock hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante la exposición de su hermano – lamento no haberle informado, sé lo mucho que le importaba el destino de la joven, pero tenía un funeral que planear – y dirigió una mirada ruda al detective que miraba el periódico.

-De seguro te costó mucho fingir la tristeza. – lanzó Sherlock, sin despegar la vista del diario

-No tanto como creerías. – respondió el mayor, intentando ser honesto.

-Claro, recordabas que en realidad estoy vivo y te ponías a llorar.

-Sherlock – solicitó Mycroft, compasivo.

El menor de los Holmes lo miró con desagrado y se levantó de la mesa, para ir a la sala a revisar los objetos que su hermano había traído para él. Unos minutos después, y tras hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el gran bazar, Mycroft e Irene se le unieron.

-No traje nada de lo que había en el cajón del mueble junto a la ventana, si es lo que buscas, hermano. – dijo Mycroft apoyando su paraguas en el piso, con un tono que Irene interpretó como reproche.

-No habrías podido cruzar la frontera con eso – replicó Sherlock con calma, mientras revisaba algunas piezas de su microscopio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué era? – preguntó Irene, mirando a ambos hermanos aleatoriamente, mientras se acercaba a una caja marcada con su apellido.

-¿Morfina o cocaína? – inquirió en tono autoritario Mycroft.

Sherlock parecía avergonzado y no respondió. La mujer lo miró intentando comprender que pasaba, pero parecía que el detective había vuelto a cubrir sus emociones con una armadura. En su lugar, Irene decidió interrogar a Mycroft por el asunto de la red de Moriarty.

-Supongo que nos trae algo nuevo sobre eso. O por lo menos, esta vez marcará las carpetas. – comentó mientras revisaba algunos libros que comenzaba a extrañar.

-Sólo instrucciones generales. Señorita Adler, creo que es mi deber recordarle que estamos complacidos con su trabajo, espere instrucciones, sabrá de nosotros. Supongo que entiende que la presencia de mi hermano aquí más que a su capricho, corresponde a la necesidad que tenemos de que usted lo apoye en su labor. – comentó mecánicamente.

-¿Puedo empezar ya? – preguntó Sherlock, distraído.

-Me temo que no será posible, aunque pronto. Tu muerte y la de Moriarty están muy recientes.

-Les daremos tiempo para reordenarse… -Sugirió Sherlock.

-No mientras él esté muerto.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto? – preguntó Irene, mientras se sentaba.

-Usen la imaginación – sugirió Mycroft con una sonrisa – debería ser la suya, señorita Adler. La de mi hermano es bastante escabrosa.

-Reflejo de un pésimo hermano mayor – replicó Sherlock.

-Que tuvo un hermanito bastante cobarde - contestó Mycroft - Con su permiso, tengo que atender ciertos asuntos en la embajada. –se despidió, con cortesía.

Pasaron un par de días en los que Irene y Sherlock ordenaron todos los antecedentes y recopilaron una gran cantidad de información. Para cuando el detective llevaba una semana en Estambul ya simplemente tenían que sentarse a esperar la orden para actuar. El clima había empeorado y se esperaba una tormenta para el fin de semana.

-En Marruecos por lo menos podía ir a la galería – comentó una tarde Irene, aburrida.

Sherlock miraba por la ventana, por lo que casi no la oyó

-¿Tenemos algo para matar el tiempo por lo menos? – dijo, hastiado girando sobre sus tobillos, recorriendo a paso largo el ancho de la habitación.

-¿Aparte del "póngale la cola al criminal" en la pared? Libros. Un montón.

\- Arte – dijo Sherlock, con desaliento.

-Son bastante interesantes. – replicó Adler.

-Pero inútiles – sintió como la mirada de la mujer se le clavó –me refiero a que a mí no me sirven. Tú administraste una galería. Eran, bueno son… útiles para ti.

Irene sonrió ante el intento de excusa de Holmes y se puso de pie, para escudriñar un rincón de la estantería. Había un tablero de ajedrez.

-Una opción bastante interesante – dijo la mujer, tomando el juego.

Sherlock la miró sorprendido. Día a día esa mujer se las ingeniaba (involuntariamente) para sorprenderlo.

-¿Me pides que te enseñe o sabes jugar? – preguntó el detective, arqueando una ceja.

Adler sonrió mientras desplegaba el tablero sobre la mesita de centro, acomodando las piezas. Le entregó las blancas a Sherlock quien la miró desafiante mientras ordenaba sus peones.

Realizaron sus primeros movimientos en silencio, sin embargo, cuando las estrategias ya rondaban en sus cabezas, Irene decidió contarle algo a su contrincante. Algo que poca gente sabía.

-Aprendí muchas cosas en mi trabajo, y de las formas más inesperadas.

-¿El criptógrafo que intentó descifrar los asientos del avión le enseñó? – preguntó Holmes, moviendo uno de sus caballos.

-No – sonrió Irene, al momento en que amenazaba con su torre uno de los alfiles blancos – fue un emir.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza, para luego salvar su alfil.

-Conocí gente muy importante, Sherlock – continuó la mujer, ahora avanzando con uno de sus peones – entre ellos, a uno de los emires… o cómo diablos se llame a la figura del mandatario en los Emiratos Árabes.

-¿Y él estaba de cabeza cuando te enseñó? – preguntó con una sonrisa, moviendo su reina a una posición peligrosa.

Irene rió y volvió a concentrarse a tiempo para salvar una de sus torres.

-No. ¿Por qué siempre crees eso? Es una mejor historia. El es gay. Lo conocí cuando apenas estaba asumiendo el poder y las cosas en la transición no habían ido bien. Supongo que comprenderás que lo menos indicado para iniciar un gobierno que no va bien es que la gente dude de tu sexualidad. Bueno, para los árabes. Por amigos en común, se enteró de mí; supo que si se filtraba la historia de que había estado conmigo, con todos los mitos y verdades que se dicen de mí, podría asegurar su jerarquía en su virilidad. – Irene sonrió mientras esperaba que Sherlock moviese su torre – así que me pagó una gran suma de dinero, para pasar con él una semana entera en uno de sus palacios.

-¿Y ahí te enseñó? Jaque – preguntó Holmes, mirándola.

-Así es. – dijo Irene, sacrificando a uno de sus alfiles para salvar a su rey. – aprendí mucho y él aseguró su mando. No todo es sexo en esta vida, Sherlock. – comentó mientras le arrebataba un caballo. – aunque quizás para los árabes sí, después de todo basan la estabilidad de su gobierno en la "hombría" de sus mandatarios. – ambos rieron.

Luego de una pausa en que ambos se arrebataron casi todos los peones que quedaban en juego con facilidad, Irene se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, mientras analizaba el juego.

-Es absurdo. – Continúo, mientras aseguraba una posición en el área enemiga – como si una mujer no pudiese mandar. Es tan sexista, incluso con ustedes mismos.

-Nadie dice que una mujer no puede mandar – replicó Sherlock, mientras golpeaba su mentón con sus dedos, estudiando su siguiente movimiento.

-Claro que no. Pero mira, si hacemos un repaso por las mujeres en el poder, las exitosas, todas han tenido que dejar su "lado femenino" fuera. Las han transformado; me refiero a que cuando una mujer asume el poder, inmediatamente tiene que forzar su carácter y poner "mano dura", es más, Jaque – Sherlock movió el único peón que le quedaba para defender a su rey – incluso hasta su forma de vestir. Colores más duros, oscuros; pocos accesorios, peinados que sean más prácticos que bonitos. Muéstrame una mandataria, exitosa, que aun use un pequeño dije en su cuello, o recoja su cabello con delicadeza. No hay, y si la hay, créeme que no es muy grato estar en su sillón presidencial. Cuando la verdad es que sólo son excusas para quitar méritos al género. Para poner masculinidad al gobierno. Lo gracioso es – tomó su reina, poniéndola frente al rey, para evitar el jaque de su opositor, que la oía atentamente – que incluso en este juego, su precioso ajedrez, es finalmente la reina quien defiende al rey. Es la figura fuerte, que se mueve por todos lados, que toma posesión del campo rival. – Sherlock desestimó el movimiento que tenía, mientras Irene aguardaba en silencio, finalmente, llevó su alfil frente a la reina de Adler, quien sonrió. – lo cierto, es que todo es prejuicios, y lo siento Sherlock, pero los hombres son prejuiciosos. Y lo son porque en el fondo están asustados de que la estabilidad de todo lo que conocen caiga ante la debilidad de una mujer. Y es un error, porque confunden la delicadeza de un accesorio, jaque – tomó su reina y la puso justo frente al rey de Sherlock – con debilidad de carácter, mate. – concluyó sonriendo mientras bajaba la pieza al tablero.

Sherlock estaba confundido. Tanto por cómo le había ganado, sin duda una estrategia magnífica, como por su discurso. La preocupación por su corazón latiendo desbocado era lo único que evitaba que la ensalada de emociones, sensaciones e ideas con respecto a ella desordenasen por completo su preciada estabilidad mental. La miró, sonreía triunfante.

-Y supongo que como no es debilidad de carácter – dijo, reorganizando sus piezas – ni tampoco suerte, tengo derecho a la revancha.

Sin embargo, mientras Irene ordenaba las suyas, su móvil timbró. Era hora de ponerse en acción.

* * *

 ** _Sé que quizás no es lo que esperaban, pero tenía que._**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**


	21. CAPITULO XX: PULSO

CAPITULO XX: PULSO

La situación era la siguiente: Un carguero alemán, que venía desde China y que tenía como destino final Inglaterra había hecho una escala no autorizada en India. El barco habría intercambiado mercancías sin registro en ese país. Esa noche arribaba a Estambul, dentro de los parámetros de su itinerario. Según la información preliminar, en la capital turca sólo debía recibir mercancías, para transportarlas a Inglaterra, pero a pocas horas de su llegada a Turquía, el informe que se emitió desde la nave era que descargarían cerca de 30 contenedores en ese puerto.

Irene leyó el mensaje en voz alta para Sherlock.

-¿Saben a nombre de quien vienen esos contenedores? – cuestionó el detective, apenas Adler terminó la lectura.

Irene abrió la copia del reporte que venía adjunta al mensaje y rió con nerviosismo. Sherlock se aproximó para leer.

-Richard Brooks.

-La gente de Moriarty – dijo Irene, mirando hacia el esquema que tenían en la pared.

Holmes se adelantó a su idea, y pasando por sobre todo lo que había entre él y esa muralla, hizo el análisis en voz alta.

-Tenemos 20 hombres que han utilizado el nombre de Richard Brooks como pantalla para transacciones de carácter ilegal. De ellos, 2 viven en Inglaterra, 2 están infiltrados en la guerrilla en Colombia… mmm…. 6 están en Rusia, 5, no, 6 posiblemente trabajen con León Benhima. Lo que nos deja 4 con acceso directo al puerto de Estambul. – finalizó, ya amarrándose la bufanda al cuello.

-Eso fue… rápido – dijo Irene, sorprendida.

La mujer fue a su habitación y sacó dos de sus armas, extendiéndole una a Holmes. El detective comprobó su carga y se puso un abrigo. Se adelantó a abrir la puerta, y miró a Irene de reojo, de pies a cabeza.

-Deberías abrigarte.

Adler hizo un gesto de desaprobación y volvió a su cuarto por una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Ahora sí? – dijo al volver

Sherlock solo le devolvió una sonrisa y salieron.

La idea era simple, en principio. Irían al puerto, se presentarían como policía civil y pedirían el manifiesto del barco que necesitaban rastrear. Identificarían los contenedores y posteriormente a eso, entrarían al sistema para verificar su contenido.

-£20 a que es sobre trata de personas – dijo Sherlock, cuando estaban casi llegando.

-No voy a apostar contigo sobre una misión. – respondió Irene, revisando los antecedentes. – además, si desembarcan aquí, lo más probable es que sean armas.

-¿Por qué traerían armas desde India? Mira la ruta. Son personas – replicó Holmes.

-Cargaron en India, pero nadie dice que lo que estamos buscando es lo que vino de India – se miraron por un segundo y Sherlock sonrió:

-Tú eres la experta. – afirmó en tono simpático.

La idea se ejecutó tal y como lo habían planeado, hasta la parte de entrar al sistema. Las oficinas estaban cerradas a esa hora, por lo que tendrían que ingresar de manera poco ortodoxa a una, e intentar burlar la seguridad informática. Sherlock notó que junto al lugar donde se realizaban los aforos, había un contenedor que se había acondicionado como oficina. Le hizo una señal a Irene y tomándola por la muñeca la jaló junto a él, por el costado de la dependencia. Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y miró de reojo a los pocos empleados que se movían por ahí. Le hizo una señal a la mujer cuando era el momento preciso para actuar. Tal y como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, Adler se ayudó de una horquilla para abrir la cerradura. Entraron y alumbraron con la linterna del móvil de Irene, que se dedicó a registrar papeles, por si encontraba algo, mientras Sherlock esperaba que se encendiese la computadora.

-Escribiré a tu hermano para pedirle acceso al sistema – dijo Adler, en apenas un susurro mientras revisaba los conocimientos de embarque del día.

-Espera – pidió Sherlock – quizás lo tenga guardado en el navegador.

Sin embargo, no era así. Irene insistió, pero Holmes, a quien no le agradaba la idea de pedir ayuda a su hermano, tomó una última opción.

-Quizás no esté su usuario guardado, pero la gente suele dejar su correo electrónico abierto – dijo, revisando en el historial – y ahí está.

-Tenemos su mail, ¿Qué hacemos con eso? ¿Le pedimos a su supervisor que nos envíe el acceso? – dijo irónicamente.

-Nop. Lo olvidamos.

El nombre de usuario estaba guardado en el formulario, por lo que Sherlock lo escribió en el acceso y marcó la casilla que daba la opción para restaurar la contraseña. Escribió el correo electrónico al que tenía acceso y esperaron unos minutos.

-Y henos aquí. Supongo que ¿Arda? ¿Quién demonios se llama Arda? – Dijo, con un tono de superioridad – podrá inventarse una nueva clave mañana.

Holmes le entregó a la mujer el control del ordenador, sin embargo, cuando Irene accedía al registro de Conocimientos de embarque oyeron un ruido. Sherlock miró el lugar rápidamente. No caían ambos debajo de la mesa y era más factible que los encontrasen si se escondían por separado. Se dio una vuelta en 180° y notó un armario que estaba a menos de un metro de la pared. Tomó a Irene por el brazo y se escondieron ahí.

El espacio era un poco más pequeño de lo que el detective había calculado, por lo que quedaron tremendamente apretados y juntos. Sherlock se acomodó un poco, y dando la espalda a la pared, puso una mano por sobre el hombro de Irene, apoyando la palma en el costado del armario. Adler tenía una mano apretada contra su pecho, que también era levemente presionada por el de Holmes y en la otra, su arma, lista para cualquier eventualidad. Se oyeron dos voces masculinas en el exterior, que parecían conversar alegremente.

-Futbol – susurró Adler, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Sherlock puso dos dedos de su mano libre sobre los labios tibios de la mujer, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Estaban tan cerca que la respiración agitada del detective caía suave sobre el rostro de Irene, mientras que el aire que salía de su nariz jugueteaba entre los dedos que Holmes aun mantenía, sin presión sobre sus labios. Se quedaron largo rato ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, mientras que Adler luchaba contra el cosquilleo tibio que cubría su vientre e intentaba descifrar si los latidos acelerados que percibía en su muñeca eran suyos o pertenecían al detective. Sherlock tragó saliva y suavemente quitó sus dedos de la boca de Irene, deslizándolos por su mentón, bajando por su cuello, hasta posarse sutilmente sobre el hombro de la mujer, que ante el roce, había cerrado los ojos.

Luchaban contra el ruido de sus respiraciones, sus impulsos y el miedo; cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre bajo, moreno y desarmado dio una rápida mirada en el interior de la oficina para luego cerrar la puerta. Irene apretó aun más su mano y sujetó con fuerza su arma. Sherlock apoyó su cabeza en el exterior del mueble que los resguardaba, respirando justo en la oreja de la mujer. Aguardaron mientras las voces en el exterior se desvanecieron y oyeron pasos a la distancia.

-No conseguiremos nada hoy – dijo Sherlock, apenas audible.

Adler negó con la cabeza. Holmes se incorporó y la miró. Le hizo un gesto apenas perceptible y salió del escondite, para mirar hacia el exterior por una de las rendijas que servían de ventilación, le hizo un gesto a la mujer y ella salió también. Holmes apagó el computador y Adler tomó algunos de los papeles que creyó les serían útiles. Los guardó entre su ropa y escondió su arma. Hizo un gesto afirmativo a Sherlock y ambos salieron. Nadie los vio.

El auto los esperaba a varias calles del recinto, y un trueno que tan sólo sirvió para alertar lo que venía, precedió una lluvia torrencial. Corrieron hasta un pequeño techo cercano, pero al mirar al cielo y notar que la tormenta no cesaría, decidieron continuar. Adler propuso correr, sin embargo, como aun les quedaba bastante por recorrer, Holmes indicó que no era lo mejor y se quitó el abrigo. Lo puso sobre su cabeza e hizo un gesto a Irene para que se aproximase a él. La mujer se refugió bajo sus brazos abiertos, abrazándolo por la cintura. Con la mano que le quedó disponible, le ayudó a Sherlock a sostener el abrigo. Entonces pudo aclarar sus dudas: El pulso acelerado correspondía al detective.

Llegaron a casa, pasada la medianoche y mojados de pies a cabeza. Se quitaron los zapatos y por fin, respiraron aliviados. Irene sacudió su pelo y Sherlock tiró su abrigo al piso.

-Quizás debería preparar una sopa, o algo así – sugirió la mujer.

-Lo mejor en este momento sería una ducha caliente – respondió el detective, quitándose la chaqueta empapada.

Ambos se miraron de repente, como si la sugerencia de Sherlock atendiese a algo diferente al frío que les calaba los huesos. Se quedaron unos segundos (eternos) en silencio, hasta que Irene sugirió:

-¿Quieres… quieres que te prepare la tina?

-No, emmm… -Respondió Holmes, aclarando su garganta – no, no es necesario… gracias.

-Ok, yo me voy a… a mi baño… la ducha.

-Si, claro, emm… yo iré también… al otro…baño…

-Ok.

-Sip.

Al salir, Irene tomó los conocimientos de embarque que había extraído y los puso con un alfiler en la parte inferior del mapa conceptual que tenían armado.

Daban las cuatro de la mañana y la mujer seguía sin pegar un ojo. Al frente, Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos frente a su boca. Sus pensamientos no estaban ocupados precisamente en determinar el contenido del embarque que estaban rastreando.


	22. CAPITULO XXI: ANTES DE LA MEDIANOCHE

CAPITULO XXI: ANTES DE LA MEDIANOCHE

-¡Demonios! – soltó Irene, dejando caer su taza con fuerza sobre la pequeña mesita del living.

Sherlock, que venía saliendo de su habitación, se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de la mujer, aproximándose a ella para saber que había pasado.

-No hay registros del desembarque de ayer – explicó la mujer – no podemos siquiera pretender encontrar esas mercancías.

Sherlock entendió que estaban de brazos cruzados y se paró frente a la ventana a ver las tímidas gotas de la lluvia de la noche anterior, que aun cubría la ciudad. Irene, por su parte, intentó volver a acceder al sistema, sin embargo el usuario que habían utilizado ya había cambiado su contraseña.

-No hay registro, no podemos solicitar revisiones. No tengo nada – se lamentó Irene, sin embargo, Sherlock no la oía.

El detective paseaba sus ideas por la situación y, con las manos en su espalda, comenzó a golpear sus nudillos, con la sinfonía n° 1 de Bach.

-Nosotros no tenemos registro – dijo, aun mirando la ciudad – pero ellos sí – y se volteó a mirar su mapa conceptual

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Son 30 contenedores, de lo que sea. Por ahora, ese no es el punto. El punto es que no importa que tan grande sea su red, o que tan inteligentes sean sus aliados, siempre hay un registro. Ya sea de transacciones, montos, lugares, proveedores, cualquier cosa. Y si encontramos ese registro, los tenemos. Los podemos detener hoy. – explicó, terminando la frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Dijiste que eran cuatro en esta área, pero todos nuestros "Richard Brooks" vienen con un único número de registro. Es uno. – cuestionó la mujer.

-Tenemos que identificarlo. Sólo dame un minuto. – pidió Holmes y con agilidad se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá que miraba al mapa.

-De los cuatro – afirmó – sólo este, Burak Tosun tiene registro de importador.

-Si, pero recuerda que están usando la pantalla de Richard Brooks.

-Ellos no fallan, Irene. Nunca.

La mujer fue por su carpeta y revisó los antecedentes. Eran prometedores.

-No podemos equivocarnos – dijo, mirándolo con miedo. – no hay segundas oportunidades, Sherlock.

-Lo sé. Pero tenemos que arriesgarnos.

La mujer se frotó los ojos con las yemas de sus dedos, sosteniendo la carpeta en sus piernas. Llevó sus manos juntas al frente y miró a Holmes de reojo. En ese momento tampoco parecía muy seguro.

-Hay una forma – dijo, recordando algo – podemos revisar su historial de transacciones. Si hay una compra grande y sospechosa, es él.

-¿Pedirás el boletín de su cuenta en el banco? – cuestionó Holmes, sin darle mucho crédito.

-Tengo mejores métodos que ese – respondió Irene, con una sonrisa para demostrar que aceptaba el desafío.

El punto es que dentro de las muchas cosas que había conseguido, tenía el acceso de un alto ejecutivo de un Banco Suizo. Haciendo los movimientos correspondientes, podría tener una vista general del estado financiero de cualquier persona que tuviese una cuenta corriente. Entró y luego de unos momentos, accedió al documento.

-China, Rusia, India y… ¿eso es vietnamita? – preguntó, señalando la pantalla

Sherlock se aproximó y asintió.

-Supongo que lo tenemos. – dijo, pensando desde ya en la siguiente etapa.

El siguiente paso consistía en descubrir que transportaba y cómo detenerlo. Gracias a los antecedentes que MI6 y la propia Irene habían proporcionado, tenían dirección de su casa, de sus oficinas y de sus bodegas, pero no podían llegar y entrar como Pedro por su casa.

-Si tienes razón – dijo Irene, mientras trazaban la estrategia – tenemos que apurarnos. Si estás en lo cierto y esos contenedores están llenos de personas, no sobrevivirán mucho más.

-Te preocupas demasiado – aseguró Sherlock.

-A veces te pareces tanto a tu hermano – contestó Irene, clavándole los ojos, buscando el resentimiento que veía en Mycroft.

Pero la mirada de Sherlock le decía algo completamente diferente.

¿Casa, bodega u oficina? Esa era la situación. Después de divagar por un buen rato, no podían dar con la mejor opción e ir a los tres lugares era complejo. Aun si se separaban, quedaría uno sin cubrir. Irene decía que debían descartar la oficina, pero Sherlock aseguraba que era menos factible que estuviesen en su casa.

-Pero ninguno ha descartado las bodegas – dijo Irene, pensativa.

Sherlock la miró.

-¿Por qué no? – interrogó.

-Porque si recibirán el embarque ahí, tienen que chequear que esté "todo". Y todo indica que lo recibirán ahí. ¿Tu por qué no?

-Porque en su casa es demasiado obvio, y ha demostrado ser bastante inteligente. La oficina es un mal lugar para este tipo de transacciones, cualquiera podría encontrarlos. En las bodegas, están solo los registros del movimiento de mercancías y generalmente, en jerga propia de cada empresa.

-¿Bodega entonces? – preguntó Irene, aun dudosa.

Sherlock asintió. Comenzaron a trazar el mejor modo de entrar al lugar. Descartaron las ideas de encubiertos, principalmente porque ninguno de los dos hablaba turco (Holmes lo hacía, pero no con fluidez). Luego de largo rato de discusión, decidieron que la mejor oportunidad era al anochecer. Provocarían un corte de energía, lo que les daría cierta ventaja, considerando que nadie sospecharía, debido a la tormenta. Revisarían los almacenes lo más rápido posible, en busca de la información y al encontrarla, irían a la embajada británica, para pasar la noche ahí, en caso de cualquier contratiempo. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde estudiando sus movimientos y tramitando su estadía en la embajada. Casi no se hablaron, y cuando lo hacían, era para repasar los detalles de lo que harían.

Irene se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta y llevó zapatos cómodos. Sherlock no dejó de lado su clásico traje, y aunque la mujer intentó persuadirlo de que el abrigo no era buena idea, no hubo caso de que lo dejase en el apartamento. Pidieron a Adalet comida ligera; la pobre chica parecía más nerviosa que ellos.

Una última instrucción antes de salir y se marcharon.

Al llegar al recinto, notaron que había varias partes del perímetro que eran accesibles, por lo que en un punto ciego para las cámaras de seguridad levantaron la reja y entraron sin problemas. Identificaron la caja de control eléctrico y corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Cómo la cortamos? – cuestionó Irene

-Fácil – dijo Sherlock, forzando el sello de seguridad – agua.

Y fue por uno de los recolectores de lluvia que estaba junto a la recepción. Hizo un ademán a Irene para que se alejase del transformador y lanzó el líquido. Al segundo todo estaba oscuro.

Pensaron en separarse y revisar los almacenes de forma independiente, sin embargo, ninguno tenía señal en ese lugar. No podrían comunicarse en caso de que algo fuera del plan sucediese, por lo que decidieron ir juntos.

Iniciaron por el que estaba más lejos de la salida, considerando los tiempos que habían calculado antes de que alguien llegase a supervisar la situación.

Holmes forzó la cerradura y entraron. Irene señaló con la luz de su linterna el lugar donde estaba la recepción.

-De estar aquí, ese es el lugar.

Irrumpieron en la oficina, y comenzaron la búsqueda pero no había nada.

-¡Demonios! – dijo Sherlock, golpeando la mesa.

-¿Tiempo? – preguntó Irene con franca calma.

Sherlock miró su reloj

-Media hora más, aproximadamente.

-El otro recinto es más grande, quizás tenga más de una oficina. Debemos apurarnos – señaló la mujer, tomando la delantera.

Cruzaron corriendo hacia el otro almacén, no sin antes cerrar lo mejor que pudieron el que dejaron atrás.

Repitieron el procedimiento de ingreso al galpón, sin embargo, al alumbrar de forma panorámica notaron que era una bodega de productos terminados. Había cientos de fardos de ropa sin abrir.

-Nos equivocamos – dijo Sherlock.

-Aun no – contestó Irene, buscando el camino hacia la oficina.

Dieron vuelta el lugar y notaron que no había nada.

-Si, nos equivocamos y perdimos un maldito día – dijo la mujer con desazón.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del almacén con tranquilidad, después de todo, aun tenían tiempo.

-Oficina y casa. De aquí a que demos con ellos, la mercancía habrá llegado a manos de sus principales compradores. Sea lo que sea – comentó la mujer, lamentándose.

Sherlock que caminaba en silencio se detuvo bruscamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego dos hacia adelante.

-A menos que – dijo, alumbrando una estantería con su linterna – de verdad estén muy bien escondidos.

El estante que había señalado tenía ruedas, ninguno otro las tenía. El detective le entregó su lámpara a la mujer y movió la estantería. Detrás, una puerta que se confundía con el fondo del estante. Irene la iluminó y notaron que no tenía cerradura, sencillamente tenían que deslizarla.

Entraron y vieron tres estanterías llenas de archivadores negros. Holmes miró con desaliento mientras Irene recorría con su luz la parte superior de cada uno de los muebles.

-Tiene que haber un orden – susurró.

Holmes se dio una vuelta por el lugar, alumbrando las filas y columnas de cada una de las estanterías.

-Están ordenadas por clase, fecha y procedencia. De izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo. Desconozco si las mercancías aun no recibidas están aquí, puesto que no abrí ninguno de los archivadores, pero en caso de estar, serían los últimos del estante de la izquierda. Última fila – concluyó con aire de superioridad.

Sacaron los archivadores y comenzaron a revisar. Irene corroboraba los datos del embarque y procedencia, mientras Sherlock revisaba qué contenían.

-¿En serio los diamantes de sangre cuestan tanto? – cuestionó revisando un archivo de la fila superior.

-Concéntrate – sugirió Irene.

Encontraron la mitad de la carga, cuyos antecedentes estaban repartidos en dos archivadores. Irene les tomó fotos lo mejor que pudo y los devolvió a su sitio.

-Armas – dijo, mientras las revisaba.

-¿Dónde está la otra mitad? – preguntó Sherlock.

-¿Y por qué esconderlas aun más?

Se sentaron en el piso a descansar un minuto. El depósito era bastante pequeño, además de los tres estantes, había un escritorio y detrás, un fichero. Irene se levantó y abrió el fichero, pero estaba vacío. Sin embargo, al volver a poner el último cajón en su lugar, notó que no topaba a la pared y le pidió ayuda a Sherlock para moverlo. Pero la pared era sólo una pared. Lo estaban reubicando en su lugar, pero seguía sin topar. Lo movieron nuevamente y esta vez Irene alumbró hacia el mueble. Tenía sobrepuesta una especie de puerta, con una pequeña manilla y se abría a través de un código.

-Otra vez no – dijo Irene, iluminando los números del tablero – todo tuyo, Holmes.

Sherlock miró de cerca el teclado y dedujo que era un código de cuatro números. No pudo ver mucho más. Intentaron quitar los cajones, para ver qué posibilidades había de romper por el interior del fichero, pero no daría resultado.

Irene se puso de pie y se apoyó en la mesa. Ambos estaban tremendamente concentrados tratando de encontrar algo que les diese un indicio del código. Entonces la mujer comenzó a golpear los dedos en el escritorio. Sherlock los iluminó y sonrió. Escribió "5345". Abrió. En el interior había una carpeta de cuero, con un sello de imán. Tenía un separador a la mitad.

-No me digas que tardaste sólo por darle dramatismo a la situación – dijo Irene, extendiendo la mano para pedir la carpeta.

-No, es sólo que… cuando hiciste eso con los dedos. Jim lo hacía – contestó Sherlock – su código, por decirlo de alguna manera era la partida n° 1 de Bach. La suite inicia con E-C-D-E. Si cada nota es un número, sería 5-3-4-5. Fue un tiro en la oscuridad, pero si utilizó "Richard Brooks" supongo que tienen una especie de idioma común. Bastante absurda, si me lo preguntas.

Irene observó su reacción mientras contaba la historia, y luego volvió a la revisión del archivo. En la primera parte, eran fotos, jóvenes de entre unos 12 y 19 años, portando uniformes militares. Mujeres dentro del mismo rango de edad, que le recordaron a los refugiados que había conocido en la frontera. Pasó rápidamente a la otra sección. Fichas personales y facturas.

-Hubieses perdido la apuesta – dijo Sherlock, que se inclinó a mirar los registros.

-Son armas y personas – aclaró Irene, fotografiando las facturas. – espera…

Entonces comenzó a buscar las fotos de los registros de las armas. Los miró con detención y los comparó con los de los niños soldados.

-Están juntos. Los registraron juntos, como un paquete. No son personas y armas… están comprando soldados… esto es…

-Brillante – susurró Sherlock, con una sonrisa escabrosa.

-Bueno, si – admitió Irene – pero yo iba a decir horrible.

Su acompañante hizo un gesto de desacuerdo y dijo, a regañadientes:

-Ah, bueno, eso también.

-No podemos dejar esto aquí – dijo Irene, mirando a Sherlock con preocupación – quizás si le entregamos esto a Mycroft, MI6 o INTERPOL pueden encontrar a estas personas y hacer algo para rescatarlas.

-Eres tan inocente – contestó Sherlock, sin embargo aprobó su idea.

Ordenaron el fichero y salieron del lugar, dejando el estante en su posición. Habían olvidado el tiempo cuando todo a su alrededor se iluminó. Los técnicos de la compañía habían venido a revisar la electricidad. Sherlock se asomó por la ventilación y notó que también había llegado la policía. No podían salir por el frente.

-Si no estoy mal, creo que hay una salida de emergencia al fondo – comentó Irene.

-Y esto califica como emergencia. – respondió el detective.

Avanzaron a paso ligero hasta el fondo, donde efectivamente estaba la puerta que Irene había visto, pero para su pesar, estaba más lejos de la cerca de lo que habían calculado. La mujer sujetó fuerte la carpeta contra su pecho y sacó el arma de su cadera, apoyándose en la parte exterior de la puerta. Holmes hizo lo mismo por el otro lado del marco y ambos miraron a su alrededor. De repente, uno de los guardias de la empresa se asomó cerca del perímetro. No alcanzaron a verlo antes que él a ellos, no obstante, en lugar de dar aviso, el hombre se acercó sigilosamente, como si quisiese cerciorarse de su presencia. Irene y Sherlock aprovecharon el tiempo para refugiarse nuevamente en el almacén.

-Nos encontrará de todos modos – dijo Irene, casi sin emitir sonido.

Holmes asintió. La mujer miró hacia el exterior y a poco más de un metro de distancia, el hombre miraba detenidamente hacia el depósito. Irene volvió a entrar y le hizo un gesto a Sherlock para que esperase a su espalda. Entonces, la mujer dio dos pasos fuera del recinto, y cuando se percató que el guardia la había visto, le disparó. El sujeto cayó.

-¡Corre! – vociferó Irene, y sin esperar respuesta, se echó a correr.

Oyeron como los policías y empleados se acercaban. Aun corriendo, la mujer miró hacia atrás, para cerciorarse de que Holmes la seguía. El hombre le hizo un gesto y disparó al foco que alumbraba el tramo que tenían que recorrer hasta la cerca. El ruido de los hombres acercándose era cada vez más fuerte e intimidador. Sherlock alcanzó a Irene y casi al mismo tiempo, cruzaron rodando bajo la cerca. Sin preocuparse más que del archivo, siguieron corriendo hasta el auto. Se subieron y le indicaron al chofer que partiese de inmediato y acelerase lo más que pudiese. Ambos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y se miraron.

Al recuperar el aliento, Irene comenzó a trasmitir toda la información a Mycroft.

En la embajada, fueron recibidos por personal de inteligencia, a quien Irene entregó las pruebas. Pidió que le entregasen de vuelta el expediente para enviarlo al mayor de los Holmes, vía correo oficial. Una de las empleadas del lugar les sirvió café y les ofreció una manta, mientras esperaban sus habitaciones. Sherlock miró la hora y se puso a reír.

-Te lo dije – comentó enseñando el teléfono a Irene – terminaríamos esto hoy.

Eran las 23:59.


	23. CAPITULO XXII: CONSECUENCIAS

CAPITULO XXII: CONSECUENCIAS

Aun no eran las nueve de la mañana, cuando Irene y Sherlock ya estaban en casa. A pesar de la hospitalidad y el buen trato, las instalaciones de la embajada no eran demasiado cómodas, por lo que, apenas se encontraron en la cafetería decidieron salir de ahí. Después de todo, ya no había peligro.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar? – preguntó Sherlock mientras abría la puerta.

-No, creo que me daré un baño primero… y creo que después dormiré un rato en mi cama – contestó Adler – usaré el baño del fondo, si no te molesta.

-Es tu casa – contestó Sherlock, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, esta les duró poco. Para ser exactos, hasta que Adalet los recibió. Parecía nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo nuevo? – preguntó Irene, haciéndose a la idea que la tina tendría que esperar.

-Preguntaron por usted, esta mañana, cuando apenas llegaba. El hombre que lo hizo esperaba en la puerta. – respondió la chica.

-No era inglés, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sherlock.

La joven negó.

-Entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Cómo era? – preguntó Irene, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No sé quien era… un señor moreno, de ojos oscuros. Alto, pero no tanto como el señor Holmes… y emmm… no sé.

Irene sintió un escalofrío. Dejó las cosas que aun tenía en el brazo sobre el sofá y comenzó a revisar una carpeta con rapidez. Sherlock la miró y comenzó a entender su miedo, el que se unía a uno propio que avanzaba a pasos agigantados y sigilosos en su interior.

-¿Era él? – dijo con nerviosismo, tras sacar una fotografía del archivo.

Adalet asintió.

Irene bajó el brazo lentamente y se sentó. Había olvidado su baño, su preocupación en este minuto, era diferente y mayor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Sherlock, inclinándose en frente a la mujer.

 _-_ Aram Sargyán – respondió la mujer finalmente. – el sujeto… el hombre que tenía secuestrada a Margarette Johnson.

La preocupación en la cara de Sherlock enmarcaba perfectamente el miedo de ambos.

 _-_ Hay otra cosa. – intervino Adalet, con prudencia.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó el detective, poniéndose de pie de forma repentina.

-Esto – contestó la muchacha, extendiendo un sobre.

Holmes lo iba a recibir, pero Irene se adelantó y casi se lo arrebató de las manos a la muchacha, a quien luego le pidió que se retirase. Se precipitó a rasgar la parte superior, pero Sherlock la contuvo, tomando con fuerza ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – le reclamó.

-Abrirlo.

-No sabes qué es. Puede ser cualquier cosa, puede ser peligroso.

-O puede ser una nota de amenaza que nos permita abrir una línea de investigación y atraparlo definitivamente. – contestó ella, zafándose del hombre.

-Irene… - Dijo Sherlock, en un tono tranquilo, hasta entonces, desconocido para ella – déjame abrirlo.

La mujer dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente le entregó el sobre al detective, quien se fue a la ventana y la abrió. Se apoyó en el borde y revisó las esquinas del papel, luego, miró a contraluz en su interior, por último, tomó un corta cartón que había en la biblioteca y con extremo cuidado desgarró la parte superior del sobre, observando las pelusas que se desprendían del papel. Lo olfateó y se quedó pensando un segundo en los olores que podía detectar. El detective sacó con cuidado una servilleta doblaba a la mitad que había en el interior y se la extendió a la mujer que lo miraba con una mezcla de impaciencia y nerviosismo. Él se quedó mirando el interior del sobre, mientras la mujer revisaba el contenido de la hoja, con mano temblorosa. En ella, con letra grande, trazo firme y bien marcado se leía: TE ENCONTRÉ UNA VEZ Y TE VOLVERÉ A ENCONTRAR. Y SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA.

Irene, que esperaba la amenaza y que, de hecho, estaba algo acostumbrada a ellas, sintió como las piernas le flaquearon y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Otra vez su pasado; pero está vez, no eran sus pecados los que venían por ella, eran las consecuencias del trato que había aceptado. Siempre supo que llegaría este momento, desde que el mensaje de Mycroft llegó para cambiar su vida en Marrakech.

Tragó saliva y se sentó nuevamente. Sherlock, que no había encontrado nada más en el sobre se sentó junto a ella en silencio. La mujer escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras que el detective, impasible en el exterior, tenía un torbellino por dentro. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Sabía lo que lógicamente tenían que hacer, podría tomar el caso y resolverlo, pero no era un caso cualquiera. La distancia emocional que siempre lo había mantenido a salvo de involucrarse demasiado, en este momento, pendía de un hilo. Por lo que, aunque podría ponerse de pie en dos segundos, encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la servilleta y dar con el paradero emisor, necesitaba saber que Irene estaba bien.

La mujer se puso de pie repetinamente y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. Las manos le temblaban. Holmes la miró y cuando comenzó a manipular su celular, el detective se puso de pie y preguntó, casi alterado:

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy… -se aclaró la garganta, al notar que su voz sonaba quebradiza – llamaré a tu hermano. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, ¿no?

-No es ni la única, ni la mejor opción– contestó el detective, casi al instante en que Adler terminó la pregunta.

-¿En serio? – preguntó la mujer, cruzando los brazos, ansiosa.

-Sé que ahora estás nerviosa, preocupada… pero piénsalo un poco. Si este tipo de verdad es tan peligroso como ustedes dicen y te encontró, lo único que va a hacer mi hermano es sacarte de aquí.

-Y eso sería perfecto – contestó Irene, abriendo los brazos.

-No entiendes – dijo Sherlock, bajando la vista. Y luego, de la manera más clara que pudo explicó su temor: -Si estás en peligro, te va a sacar de aquí, te va a mandar lejos -Pausa para mirar al piso – nos va a separar.

Irene lo miró y no entendía. Cualquier otro día, en cualquier otra circunstancia, la mujer hubiese sabido exactamente a qué se refería. Pero en ese momento, su cabeza estaba tan ocupada, tenía tantas ideas flotando que no comprendió.

-Es un riesgo que tengo que correr. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

-Mycroft te enviará sola al lugar más remoto que se le ocurra y te dejará ahí hasta que le seas útil otra vez. Y para evitar que asocien su precioso nombre con el tuyo, no hará nada más. No te protegerá. Yo no podré protegerte – argumentó con elocuencia.

-No necesito que lo hagas, puedo cuidarme por mí misma, tal como lo hice todo este tiempo desde que me dejaste sola en Karachi - Contestó la mujer, clavándole la mirada.

Holmes sostuvo su mirada, como si no entendiese el reproche.

-Perdón por salvarte la vida – dijo, con sarcasmo y se alejó.

Irene tiró el teléfono sobre el sillón y se plantó firme frente al detective. Era el momento en que podía aclarar la duda que la había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste? – preguntó y sintió como una lágrima le obstaculizaba la vista, pero no salió.

Sherlock, que en ese momento la miraba entre molesto y confundido, cambió su expresión radicalmente. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que se le plantaba ahí exigiéndole una respuesta que, aunque conocía de sobra, no se sentía listo para dar. Sus ojos se suavizaron y fue incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada, bajado sus ojos lentamente, hasta encontrarse nuevamente con el piso. Se dio la vuelta, y solo cuando estaba de espaldas a Irene levantó la cabeza, caminando hacia la ventana, y se quedó ahí, jugueteando con sus dedos entre las cortinas.

-Mientras corría al auto - relató la mujer, dando un paso hacia Holmes – miré hacia atrás. No sé por qué lo hice, tampoco entiendo por qué me aferro a la duda de por qué me salvaste. Solo sé que lo hago. No… jamás se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que hubiese pasado de otra manera… pero por dios… De verdad lo hubiese querido. De verdad me hubiese gustado que al mirar atrás, hubieses estado allí, corriendo conmigo. – Hizo una pausa, se aclaró la garganta y limpió la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, tomó aire y continuó, con más seguridad. -Pero no lo hiciste. Y me las arreglé por mi cuenta, lo que ha funcionado bastante bien hasta ahora.

Sherlock escuchó el relato de la mujer con los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginarse todo lo que decía, incluso lo que no dijo, lo que estaba implícito en el aire que acompañaba a cada palabra, en cada titubeo y pausa. Apretó la cortina y abrió los ojos, se tomó un segundo para intentar cerrar esa puerta de su palacio mental que había quedado entreabierta.

-Y es por eso que no llamarás a Mycroft – le dijo con suavidad, sin voltearse.

Irene intentó entender como lo había deducido y vio su teléfono sobre el sofá.

-No intentes manipularme, Sherlock. No lo lograrás – le advirtió.

-¿Manipularte? – Dijo el detective con una sonrisa irónica, volviéndose por fin, y dando dos pasos hacia adelante – oh, Dios. No me atrevería. Es tú área.

-¿Y ahora vas a salir con eso? – contraatacó, cruzando los brazos.

-Ya veo… tu puedes reprocharme cosas, pero yo no, ¿verdad? – cuestionó, acercándose a ella, paseándose a su alrededor – te íbamos a ayudar. Yo lo iba a hacer, y me traicionaste.

-No sabía si podía confiar en ti. – dijo la mujer, mirando de reojo al detective que estaba a su lado, casi tocando su hombro, mirando en la dirección contraria.

-¿No lo sabías? – dijo, volteándose para quedar de pie perpendicular a ella.

Irene se volteó a mirar de frente al detective, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, y con firmeza, le dijo:

-No intentes jugar conmigo, Sherlock Holmes. Porque en ese juego que estás planeando, yo soy mejor que tú.

-No me cabe ninguna duda – afirmó el detective, haciendo pequeñas pausas entre las palabras, luego, poniendo sus manos en la espalda, tomó sus muñecas y se acercó un poquito más. – lo vi de muy cerca ¿te acuerdas? Tranquila – sonrisa irónica – yo no podría jugar contigo de la manera en que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Es lo tuyo, chantajear, mentir… herir, manipular a la gente para que te den lo que quieres, hacerlos bailar a tu santa voluntad y…

-¡Eso es! – interrumpió la mujer, alejándose repentinamente.

Tomó el sobre y abrió la servilleta completamente, luego recogió su bolso y su teléfono del sillón. Salió apresurada, Sherlock logró reaccionar para alcanzarla en la vereda, donde casi tomaba el auto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – le dijo, tomandola del brazo

-Lo que mejor sé hacer – contestó la mujer, y se subió al vehículo, sin darle la oportunidad a Holmes de seguirla.

* * *

 _Con este capítulo, entramos oficialmente a la recta final de "En la Línea de Fuego"._

 _Gracias por seguir aquí. Nos leemos la próxima semana :)_


	24. CAPITULO XXIII: UN TRATO EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO XXIII: UN TRATO EN LA OSCURIDAD

Irene reconoció la servilleta, recordando la que le había entregado el muchacho en el bar, cuando buscaba información sobre Margarette Johnson y decidió ir a buscarlo. Al llegar, miró primero a un grupo de jóvenes que estaba afuera y notando que no estaba ahí, decidió entrar. Miró desde la puerta y lo vio sentado en la barra. Sin tapujos, se sentó junto a él.

-¿Me recuerdas? – inquirió tomando su brazo.

El joven se volvió a mirarla y se puso pálido. Intentó zafarse, pero solo consiguió que Irene apretara con más fuerza su agarre. Una vez resignado, intentó disculparse de alguna manera.

-Cállate y pide dos cervezas. – le ordenó.

Una vez que recibieron las bebidas, Irene le deslizó el sobre por la barra, haciéndole un gesto para que lo mirase con discreción. El joven lo abrió lentamente y al leerlo, se puso bastante nervioso, intentando huir de nuevo.

-Eso no va a pasar. – le comentó Irene, ejerciendo presión en su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres? – le dijo el chico, devolviéndole el sobre.

-Primero, que dejes de tomarte esa cerveza como si fuese veneno. Lo segundo es que actúes normal. Lo tercero es que me respondas esto: ¿Sabes dónde encontrar a tu jefe verdad? ¿O sólo le presentas las chicas que prostituye?

El joven asintió.

-Bien, ahora nos entendemos, ¿verdad? Quiero que le lleves un mensaje. – dijo Irene, para luego dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Yo… No sabe… no sabes lo que haces. Él no juega. Es pelo… peligroso… - Advirtió el adolescente, en la forma más clara que pudo.

-Ya respondiste todo lo que quería que respondieras, ahora, bebe y escucha. ¿Estamos?

El chico volvió a asentir y dio un trago bastante largo a su bebida, dejando el vaso casi vacío.

-Quiero que le digas que quiero negociar. Que podemos ser buenos amigos – dijo Irene, mirando hacia el frente, sin mucha expresión – que si ya me encontró, deberíamos reunirnos y discutir un trato.

El muchacho asintió y Irene tomó un lápiz que había sobre la barra, justo en frente del muchacho, casi pasando por sobre él para alcanzarlo. En la misma servilleta de la amenaza, escribió un número, metió el papel al sobre y se lo deslizó al muchacho. Irene lo miró de reojo, se terminó su cerveza y dejó algunos billetes sobre la barra. Al levantarse, se acercó al oído del joven y le susurró:

-Termínate eso y si es necesario, pide otra. No te levantes antes de que yo me vaya.

Y se marchó.

Al llegar a casa, Sherlock estaba jugando a rebotar una pelota de stress contra una pared, sentado en el piso, con la mirada perdida. Irene dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita, de la manera más sonora que pudo, para que él pudiese notar que estaba. Funcionó, ya que en el acto, Holmes se puso de pie y pasando por sobre uno de los sillones, se acercó a Adler y la obligó a sentarse.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿No querías que lo solucionara? Pues eso hago. Resuelvo mi problema. – contestó ella, mientras cruzaba una pierna -¿Tienes el enchufe ocupado? Necesito cargar mi celular – agregó, en tono despreocupado mientras buscaba su cargador.

Holmes tomó asiento frente a ella, se puso las manos estiradas juntas frente a la cara y hundió un poco su cabeza entre sus brazos, luego, se pasó una mano por el pelo y después de una larga respiración, repitió su pregunta. Irene lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego, se puso de pie para conectar su teléfono.

-Creí que ya había respondido eso, resuelvo mi problema.

-¿Y no me vas a involucrar? – preguntó Sherlock, siguiendo sus pasos firmes con la mirada.

Irene se volteó y se acercó, hasta quedarse de pie frente a él.

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Estás en mi área ahora – respondió el detective sin inmutarse.

-Pensé que la manipulación era mí parte del terreno, ¿también me lo vas a quitar, como mi teléfono?

Holmes se echó hacia atrás e hizo un gesto de hastío con la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacer esto sola, después de todo, técnicamente es mi idea - contestó, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Irene se puso de cuclillas repentinamente, apoyándose en las manos de Sherlock.

-Eso creí – le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Después se levantó y comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas. Mientras, le explicaba a Holmes su idea. El plan era, según ella, sencillo. Se reuniría con el sujeto, jugaría un poco con él, haciéndole creer que podían llegar a un buen trato, que podían negociar la forma en que Irene crearía una cortina de humo para que él pudiese huir. Luego, una vez que se involucrara en su círculo, obtendría información confidencial y valiosa, que le sirviese para llegar a un mejor trato. Una vez asegurada, le entregaría todo a Mycroft, para que pudiesen arrestarlo o hacer lo que sea que tenían que hacer con él.

Sherlock se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por el apartamento, repasando el plan. Entonces, se echó a reír.

-¿Siempre haces eso, o es algo que dije? – preguntó Irene

-Es… es solo que esto es exactamente lo mismo que tu caso. Tu, jugando con la realeza, bueno, ahora con lo más bajo de las clases criminales, pero son detalles. Y esa historia ya la vimos, ya vimos su final.

-Si, es cierto. – dijo, caminando de forma errática, mientras acariciaba el borde del respaldo del sofá – pero en esa ocasión tú estabas en el bando contrario. Pero esta vez, tú estás de mi lado. – comentó la mujer, sonriendo coqueta al detective.

Adler fue a hablar con Adalet y luego, por fin, se dio su baño. Sherlock se quedó estudiando los antecedentes de Sargyán. Cuando Adler salió, Holmes ya tenía otro mapa completamente armado.

-No puedes encontrarte con él sin nada. Creo que es un buen punto para empezar – le dijo, extendiéndole la carpeta con los antecedentes del hombre.

Irene lo miró y luego miró el mapa. Se preguntó internamente a qué se refería Holmes con "punto para empezar".

Le pidieron a Adalet que les sirviera la comida en la sala, mientras discutían algunos aspectos importantes del mapa. Irene miraba entre ansiosa y nerviosa su teléfono. Sin lugar a dudas, el ímpetu inicial se había diluido y comenzaba a sopesar las reales dimensiones y consecuencias de lo que haría. En un momento de silencio, Irene miró a Sherlock. Concentrado, inquebrantable. ¿Cómo podía?

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el teléfono de la mujer timbró una vez. Un mensaje

-Podría ser Mycroft – dijo el detective, en un intento de calmarla.

Irene se levantó y abrió el mensaje. Los dedos le temblaban. Número privado, una dirección y una hora. Sin firma, sin saludo, sin ninguna señal que les dijese que él estaba dispuesto a negociar. Cuando Irene le mostró el mensaje, Sherlock se levantó y buscó la dirección en la computadora.

-Son bodegas, cerca del puerto. – confirmó, mientras intentaba tener una mejor vista del lugar.

Irene se acercó a mirar y se paró al lado de Sherlock, un poco atrás de él. Se apoyó en el hombro del detective para inclinarse a ver y sintió como al contacto, un pequeño escalofrío penetró la inquebrantable pasividad del hombre.

-Tenemos una hora para llegar – señaló Adler.

-¿Tenemos? – dijo Sherlock, arqueando una ceja.

La mujer se apoyó de espaldas sobre la mesa, descansando su cadera sobre el borde, y miró al detective, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Mientras que él, dejó las suyas quietas. La izquierda sobre el teclado, la derecha justo entre la cadera de Irene y el equipo. Tragó saliva.

-Deberíamos apurarnos – planteó el detective.

Irene se incorporó y fue a arreglarse. Sherlock pidió a Adalet que hiciera algunos sándwiches y un poco de Cay.

Comieron y salieron, cerca de media hora antes de la señalada en el mensaje. Se fueron en silencio todo el camino. Sherlock pensando en cómo afrontar este caso, Irene en lo que pasaría si algo salía mal.

El lugar indicado, era un recinto abierto, con varias bodegas bastante grandes, que quizás servían de almacén extra-portuario. No les costó identificar en cual se encontraba Aram Sargyán, ya que era la única que tenía resguardo en la entrada. Seis jóvenes de más o menos la edad que tenía el chico con el que Irene se había contactado, portando armas de gran calibre. Dos de ellos los escoltaron al interior del recinto, mientras que otro par abrió las puertas, quedándose al lado hasta que ambos entraron. En el interior, suavemente iluminado, habían más hombres armados, pero estos lucían mayores y más intimidadores. Sherlock recorrió el lugar con la mirada e intentó determinar las ventajas y desventajas que proporcionaba la situación, mientras que uno de los hombres revisaba si estaba armado. Otro hacía lo mismo con Irene cuando él posó su vista en ella, entonces la mujer le devolvió la mirada. Él le respondió con una sonrisa. Al finalizar, fueron escoltados hasta una silla, que Holmes gentilmente ofreió a Adler, permaneciendo de pie junto a ella, con una mano en su hombro. Al frente, había una mesa y tras ella, una silla vacía, escoltada por otros dos sujetos.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos cuando finalmente, desde el fondo de la oscuridad más densa del almacén, emergió la figura de un hombre. Sherlock presionó un poco el hombro de Irene para darle confianza y ella apretó sus dedos fríos en respuesta.

Sargyán se sentó en silencio en la silla vacía de enfrente e hizo un ademán a uno de sus hombres para que proporcionara un asiento a Holmes. El detective la rechazó, con la máxima cortesía que le era posible, no era mucha.

-¿Me vio cojear? – dijo el hombre, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, mirando fijamente a Irene.

-Noté su renguera, aunque dudo que sea sólo por la bala, quizás…-se apresuró a responder Sherlock.

-Creí que usted era sólo un escolta. – respondió el hombre en seco, mirando al detective de reojo, para devolver su vista a Adler.

Sherlock guardó silencio, e Irene respondió. El detective estaba realmente impresionado con la seguridad y la tranquilidad con que ella se manejaba en el asunto. Llegaron rápidamente al tema que Irene quería tratar y Holmes observó casi con deleite como la mujer controlaba la situación, llevando el tema justo donde ella quería. Lo tenía, ahora sólo bastaba hacerlo confiar.

-Entonces, señorita Adler, ¿por qué debería confiar en usted? – preguntó el hombre, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Porque hice un balance. Y para su fortuna, me importa un poco más mantenerme viva que mantener este trabajo. Es un poco cansado. – respondió Irene, cruzando una pierna.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-Sacarse al M.I.6 de encima. Un nuevo comienzo… expandir sus horizontes. Ellos tienen su expediente, saben todo sobre ti. Podrían caerte encima esta misma noche, a la salida de este lugar si quisieran

-¿Lo harán? – cuestionó incrédulo el hombre.

-No. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque yo lo haría. Tengo contactos, muchos contactos. ¿Ves a este hombre a mí lado? Esta vivo gracias a un texto mío. Yo puedo hacer eso contigo. Salvar tu pellejo con una llamada.

-¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Irene, por lo que no vio cuando el detective asintió. -Vaya… suena bien, de hecho muy bien. Demasiado bien ¿cuál es el truco? ¿Qué tengo que dar yo?

-Me basta con mi vida – respondió, abriendo las manos.

El hombre se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa incrédula por un segundo. Luego se excusó y se alejó junto a dos de los escoltas y otro hombre, al que no habían prestado atención. Irene se quedó mirándolo, se le hizo familiar. Compartió una mirada significativa con Sherlock y le señaló al segundo sujeto. Holmes lo miró por un rato y luego, pasó la mano de forma horizontal por la espalda alta de la mujer, como si intentase decirle algo.

Los dos hombres discutían en voz muy baja, sin embargo, como el silencio en el lugar era absoluto, pudieron oír algunos fragmentos de frases y seseos. Sherlock se inclinó un poco, y apoyó su boca en la cabeza de Adler, simulando un beso. Luego, bajó un poco más hasta su oído, y susurró:

-No es turco. Están hablando armenio. Saben que lo podemos entender… no es buena señal.

Irene lo miró con preocupación y luego puso una mano en la mejilla del detective. Notó que los observaban y le dijo, apenas moviendo los labios:

-Vamos a estar bien.

Los hombres regresaron y Sargyán volvió a su asiento. El segundo hombre se paró frente a Sherlock. Fue entonces, cuando tras mirarlo de cerca, Irene lo reconoció. Era el hombre que le había advertido sobre Aram en el Gran Bazar.

-Me gusta tu trato, - comenzó el armenio – pero creo que falta arreglar ciertos detalles. Lamentablemente, soy un hombre ocupado. Tenemos que terminar esta reunión ahora.

-Entiendo – dijo Irene, forzando una sonrisa. – tu mandas, así que hora y lugar y allí nos veremos.

El hombre sonrió y su acompañante se inclinó para decirle algo al oído.

-Pasado mañana haremos una fiesta en mi casa. Tú y tu… - vaciló un poco para encontrar el concepto - ¿Acompañante? Están cordialmente invitados, ahí podemos acordar los detalles y divertirnos un poco, todos juntos. – invitó.

La sonrisa con la que puso punto final a su invitación fue todo lo que ella y Sherlock necesitaron para saber que no jugaría limpio, sin embargo, y casi sin alternativa, la mujer aceptó con el mejor ánimo posible. Entonces, el armenio les dijo que ya se podían retirar. Nuevamente dos hombres los escoltarían a la salida, por lo que apenas se puso de pie, Sherlock recogió la mano de Irene y la sostuvo con firmeza. Se miraron preocupados y comenzaron a caminar a paso ligero, sin embargo, cuando aun no se habían alejado lo suficiente, el hombre vociferó el nombre de la mujer. Sherlock se detuvo en seco mientras que Irene se volteó.

-Quizás si tenemos tiempo, me enseñe sus habilidades. Las que le dieron su apodo, señorita Adler – dijo el hombre mientras sonreía y dibujaba el borde de sus labios con un dedo.

Sherlock se dio vuelta, pero Irene notó lo molesto que estaba, así que puso una mano sobre su pecho y le hizo un gesto de confianza. Se devolvió y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyándose con ambas manos, para decir algo al oído de Aram. Volvió precipitadamente junto al detective y lo miró con una expresión de reproche. Tomó su mano y siguieron caminando.

-No puedes hacer eso – le dijo la mujer, entre susurros.

Se subieron al auto y le pidieron al chofer que se marchara de ahí lo más rápido posible. Al poco andar, decidieron mirar hacia atrás, para confirmar que no los seguían.

Sherlock intentó tocar el tema de la propuesta de Sargyán varias veces, sin embargo, no supo cómo abordarlo.

-Conozco a ese sujeto – comentó Irene, jugando con sus dedos. – y no me huele nada bien.

-Nada de esto huele bien, Irene. – afirmó Holmes. -¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Él me advirtió sobre Sargyán en el Bazar. – respondió la mujer y miró al detective.

-Hay agentes que hacen doble misión. Filtran un poco de información para acá y para allá, nada serio. El problema con ellos es que siempre toman un bando. O son infiltrados, o se convierten en topos. Nunca se sabe. - Explicó Holmes. Luego de una pausa, agregó: -¿Crees que podamos confiar en él?

-No – contestó Irene.

El tono de la mujer fue suficiente para que al consultor no le quedasen dudas de ello.

Casi no hablaron en todo el camino, y al llegar a casa, comenzaron a revisar los antecedentes de nuevo. Pasaron en silencio cerca de un cuarto de hora, cuando de la nada, Sherlock por fin elaboró la situación que tanto le acomplejaba.

-No puedes llegar y hacer eso… es peligroso.

-Creí que apoyabas mi plan – respondió Irene, casi sin levantar la cabeza.

-No me refiero al plan, me refiero a… tu "otro" trato – dijo el detective, arqueando una ceja.

Tras entender la situación, Irene no pudo sostener su risa y dejó su carpeta de lado, apoyando sus manos en su regazo.

-Déjame explicarte, algo, pequeño Sherlock – dijo, con gracia – Si algo entendí es que el pasado siempre te va a perseguir. No importa a donde vayas, siempre te encontrará. Sargyán me encontró, tu hermano también lo hizo. Es sólo un gaje del oficio, tú tranquilo, es mi zona de confort.

Sherlock no supo cómo responder a eso, pero siguió pensando en el asunto. Luego de un par de horas mirando y estudiando todo, decidieron que era momento de descansar. Llevaban dos noches seguidas demasiado pesadas y hasta a Holmes le estaba pasando la cuenta. Ordenaron todo y cuando Irene se adelantó por el pasillo el detective hizo la última pregunta que lo tenía inquieto:

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-El precio.

* * *

* **AVISO:**

La próxima semana actualizaré el **miércoles 16,** ya que el viernes **18** voy a publicar un pequeño "pendiente".

Nuevamente gracias eternas y totales por leer. Nos encontramos la próxima semana.


	25. CAPITULO XXIV: DUDAS

CAPITULO XXIV: DUDAS

Por la mañana, Sherlock aun estaba nervioso, había dormido poco y se sentía algo irritable. Por el contrario, Irene estaba muy tranquila, casi como si disfrutase el escenario actual.

-Creo que algo entendí mal de la negociación y ahora es mi vida la que está en riesgo – comentó el detective, al ver que la mujer leía el periódico tranquilamente en el sofá.

-No… pero como dice tu hermano, preocuparse no es una ventaja, y ya les dimos muchas. No les otorguemos también esta.

Sherlock rió y se quedó pensando un rato.

-También me dijo eso cuando me diste tu regalo de navidad. – afirmó.

-¿Cómo de mi teléfono pasamos a eso? – preguntó Irene, interesándose en el tema.

-Ah, no. No hablaba de eso. Me refería a encontrarte muerta en la morgue de Bart's – contestó el detective, con desinterés.

Irene entendió su molestia y dejó el diario de lado, para sentarse junto a él en el piso a revisar los antecedentes. Holmes comenzó a explicarle algunas teorías y conexiones y de a poco, la saturó de información.

-Ok, espera. Es demasiado – dijo, tomando sus sienes.

-Por favor, si lo conectas todo, es como si fuese uno solo. – reprochó el detective.

-Enséñame. – pidió Irene.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que tú haces con tu memoria, tu… - se esforzó por encontrar el concepto correcto – palacio mental. Enséñame a hacer eso.

Sherlock la miró de reojo con una sonrisa entre los labios. Sabía que con su poca paciencia sería difícil, pero la mujer parecía tan interesada en aprender que decidió darle una oportunidad de hacerlo. Tomó dos papeles y comenzó a explicar poco a poco como tenía que imaginarse las cosas, los tips que conocía para recordar temas difíciles y le dio tranquilidad, diciéndole que no se esforzase en crear un lugar demasiado grande o saturado por ahora. Que podía iniciar con algo pequeño. Poco a poco, fueron repasando y añadiendo nueva información, de manera que para el mediodía, ya recordaba o tenía la noción de bastantes cosas que podían encontrar y con qué chantajearlo, de acuerdo al plan. Sherlock se terminó de convencer de que en realidad, dentro de todo lo malo, la fiesta era una buena alternativa. Almorzaron y Sherlock pensaba en intentar recaudar más información o averiguar algo sobre el tipo que acompañaba a Sargyán, sin embargo, Irene se arregló para salir.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Holmes

-Cevahir. Tenemos una fiesta mañana y no tengo que ponerme.

-¿Y si nos concentramos en lo importante? – preguntó Sherlock, señalando la montaña de papeles en el piso.

-¿Crees que no lo hago? Irás de encubierto a una fiesta, pero no piensas en qué te pondrás. Necesitamos pasar desapercibidos.

-Necesitamos encontrar con qué chantajear a Aram. – respondió Holmes, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Y lo que sea que consigamos, sólo lo haremos entrando a esa fiesta y estando ahí el tiempo suficiente como para infiltrarnos en sus oficinas y sacar algo. Ahora, ¿me acompañas?

Sherlock respondió con una expresión de hastío, volviendo a introducirse por completo en el estudio de los antecedentes. Extrañaba tanto su red de vagabundos. Serían tremendamente útiles en este momento.

La mujer volvió tres horas más tarde, con varias bolsas. Sherlock estaba recostado en el sillón, mirando al techo, con las manos juntas, como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba. Irene pensó en no molestarlo, sin embargo, arrojó una de las bolsas sobre él.

-¿Y esto? – dijo el hombre sin salirse de la posición.

-Algo que compré para ti, supuse que tampoco tenías algo adecuado para una fiesta, así que, de nada.

Holmes tocó la bolsa y volviendo a su postura, dijo:

-No uso corbatas y no la usaré.

-Es una pajarita – corrigió la mujer.

Decidieron que lo mejor era intentar mantenerse tranquilos y enfocarse en su misión. Irene se fue a la cama temprano y le sugirió a Sherlock hacer lo mismo. Les esperaba otra jornada larga. El detective casi no la oyó. Cuando se quedó sólo, apagó la luz y la habitación sólo era iluminada por la tenue iluminación que entraba a través de la separación de las cortinas. Se sentó dando la espalda a esta y clavó su mirada en la pared. Tenía sensaciones extrañas, parecidas a las que tuvo mientras aguardaba por el juicio de Moriarty. El mismo miedo, las mismas dudas. Sólo que ahora, su debilidad era por otra persona. Sabía que Mycroft no le había traído drogas, por lo que sólo se quedó ahí, esperando a que algo, sueño o aburrimiento, viniese por él.

Adler, por su lado, se acostó y repasó todo lo que estaban haciendo. Notó que, de hecho, esta era su segunda oportunidad. Que no habría otra. Un error y esta vez, Sherlock no podría salvarla, porque quizás su vida también correría peligro. Se había sostenido tan fuerte a la idea de estar con él, que ahora, que eso peligraba y que quizás, la mejor opción hubiese sido huir; continuaba aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la mínima posibilidad de que saliese bien. Le costó conciliar el sueño, y aunque logró hacerlo, abrió los ojos antes de que la característica luz del amanecer inundase su habitación.

Se dio una ducha tibia y salió. Encontró a Sherlock sentado, de espaldas a la ventana, con los ojos abiertos.

-Ven – le dijo, tomando su mano.

Lo condujo por el pasillo despacio y abrió la puerta de la habitación del detective. El hombre se recostó sobre la cama y Adler le quitó los zapatos. Se le quedó mirando un segundo, nerviosa, y luego lo dejó.

El hombre salió de la habitación cerca del mediodía y lucía un poco más reposado. Pidió café y se recostó en el sofá, para seguir ordenando sus ideas. Adler leía algunos datos, mientras que Sherlock le hacía preguntas cada cierto tanto sobre lo que habían revisado el día anterior. Continuaron con esa rutina, casi sin hacer comentarios anexos cuando oyeron la puerta. Sherlock se incorporó rápidamente, cuando Adalet entró para anunciar que Mycroft había llegado. El menor de los hermanos miró su reloj.

-Hora de almuerzo – comentó con una sonrisa.

Mycroft entró justo detrás de la muchacha, que se retiró de inmediato. El hombre se apoyó en su paraguas y le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y a sus ocupantes.

-Espero que la amenaza sea de esta mañana, de otra forma no entiendo el no saberlo. – comentó, mirando fríamente a la mujer.

-Hay cosas que la gente no te dice, Mycroft – comentó Sherlock, algo enfadado. - Pero no estás aquí por eso, Adalet te avisó que tendríamos Shawarma.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se acercó, sentándose frente a Irene

-De hecho, venía por ti, hermano. Hora de ponerse en acción. – expuso, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Adler, analizando cada pestañeo.

Sherlock la miró también y la mujer le devolvió la mirada al menor, haciendo un pequeño gesto de confianza.

-Sólo necesito que me lo preste esta noche como acompañante, luego será todo suyo – comentó Irene, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, con aire relajado.

Mycroft volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio la pequeña bolsa que Sherlock había dejado en el piso de la sala la noche anterior. Se echó hacia atrás y puso su mano derecha en su frente, masajeando sus sienes.

-¿En serio creen que funcionará? – preguntó, aun sin mirarlos.

-Lo mismo le dije – comentó Sherlock.

-Es mi única opción. – dijo Irene, tomando un poco más en serio el asunto.

-También podía llamarme. Después de todo, su seguridad es mi responsabilidad, señorita Adler – sugirió, llevando su mano sobre su propia rodilla.

-Pero si hacemos esto y funciona, tendrá una rata menos en la alcantarilla. Un nombre que tachar en su lista.

-Es demasiado el riesgo para un apartado tan pequeño – dijo el mayor de los Holmes, con aires de soberbia. – ¿y qué pasará si no funciona?

-Para eso está usted. Después de todo, mi seguridad es su responsabilidad – respondió Irene, cruzando una pierna.

Mycroft la miró por un segundo y luego se detuvo en la expresión de Sherlock, que miraba a la mujer en una mezcla de fascinación y algo más que no podía descifrar. Se quedó observando a su hermano, y cuando notó que podía ser raro, dijo:

-¿Shawarma verdad?

Se levantaron y comieron en silencio. Al terminar, volvieron a la sala, y Adler intentó volver a explicarle a Mycroft lo que planeaba hacer.

-Obviaron un detalle. – respondió el hombre, luego de escuchar con aparente atención la explicación de la mujer.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó el menor

-Que lo más probable es que este sujeto no tenga información relevante. Tenemos gente entre sus cercanos y no hemos sabido nada en meses, casi un año.

-Tampoco sabían que él tenía a Margarette Johnson. – sentenció Irene.

-Lo sospechábamos – respondió Holmes, en seco. Hizo una pausa para pensar y dijo: -Bien, esto es lo que va a pasar. Intentarán sacar algo, lo que sea. Pero que sea relevante. Si funciona, mi equipo entrará en acción. Si no, comenzaré a mover mis contactos para sacarla de aquí señorita Adler. Tu, Sherlock. Te necesitamos en Rusia, desengranamos el primer frente de la red de Moriarty.

-Si no funciona, aun hay una buena posibilidad de debilitarlo e intentar negociar…. – expuso Irene, mientras pensaba en posibles salidas.

-No – respondió Mycroft, interrumpiendo, algo molesto – si falla, toda su fachada se cae y ahí sí que estará en autentico peligro. Hay que sacarla antes de que apenas noten que pasó.

Irene bajó la mirada y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar. Miró la hora nerviosa. Mycroft comenzó a decirle algunas cosas a Sherlock sobre lo que tendría que hacer en Rusia. Estaría por lo menos tres meses allá. Pero Irene no escuchaba, sus pensamientos eran demasiado ruidosos como para ponerle atención a otra cosa. Apenas notó cuando el mayor de los Holmes le entregó un sobre a su hermano y se despidió. Cuando se retiró, Irene miró la hora. Tenía que empezar a arreglarse. Dio un suspiro y se fue a su habitación. Le recomendó a Sherlock que hiciese lo mismo, y el hombre, a regañadientes accedió a darse una ducha y vestirse acorde a la situación.

Holmes tardó quince minutos en todo el proceso y después se sentó a leer la información que Mycroft le había proporcionado. Era escasa. Media hora más tarde, y aun envuelta en una toalla Irene se asomó por el pasillo.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Sherlock, aun mirándola.

-¿Puedes pedirle a Adalet que venga? – dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.

Holmes gritó el nombre de la muchacha, que apareció enseguida.

-Adalet, una duda – dijo Irene -¿Sabes algo sobre peinados? Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.

La chica asintió dudosa, pero para Adler eso fue más que suficiente y le pidió que la acompañase a su habitación. Holmes las miró de reojo, divertido con la situación.

Otra media hora después, Irene estaba casi lista para salir. Repasó el mapa conceptual de la pared y revisó la carga de la pistola que llevaría en su bolso estilo sobre. Entregó otra de similares características a Sherlock que estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando lo hizo notó que la bolsa aun estaba en el piso. La recogió y le reprochó al hombre la situación, quien alegó que no sabía cómo ponerse el accesorio. Entonces, Adler se paró frente a él, en el espacio de separación entre sus piernas y abrió la bolsa de la tienda, sacando la pajarita de ella. Se inclinó y levantó el cuello de la camisa del hombre, quien la miraba hipnotizado. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea, sin embargo, sintió la respiración tibia del detective sobre su cabello, que estaba acomodado en un recogido simple, con algunas trenzas. Miró de reojo al detective cuando terminaba de hacer el nudo y notó la expresión con que él la observaba. Se incorporó y le sonrió.

-Eso era todo. – se quedó esperando respuesta, pero el detective fue incapaz de articular palabra.

* * *

 ***Aviso:**

Como ya saben, este viernes no habrá actualización de _esta_ historia. Considerando que quedan apenas DOS  capítulos, me he tomado la libertad de manejar un poquito el itinerario habitual de " _En la línea de fuego"_ por lo que quedaríamos así:

-Siguiente capítulo: **miercoles 23 de noviembre**

-Final: **Viernes 25 de noviembre**

* * *

 _Nuevamente gracias eternas y totales por leer. Un abrazo y nos encontramos el próximo miércoles._


	26. CAPITULO XXV: MÁS ALLÁ DE LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO XXV: MÁS ALLÁ DE LA OSCURIDAD

Era una casa bastante grande, y vieron a mucha gente entrando al lugar. Una multitud, pasarían desapercibidos.

Irene, que no sabía muy bien que elegir, había comprado más de un vestido. Finalmente se decantó por un vestido gris, de corte asimétrico que dejaba su hombro izquierdo despejado. En el derecho, tenía un pequeño accesorio de metal. En la parte de arriba era drapeado, mientras que la falda caía suavemente. El corte marcaba con precisión la cintura de la mujer, que llevaba maquillaje simple, los labios en rojo y las uñas igual. Zapatos negros, con una pequeña hebilla que complementaba el accesorio del vestido. Como accesorio, solo dos pequeños pendientes de oro.

Holmes lucía un traje negro y una camisa blanca. Los intentos de la mujer porque se pusiese un pañuelo en el bolsillo exterior de la chaqueta fueron inútiles. El pajarita era del mismo color que el vestido de su acompañante. Al observar más de cerca al resto de los invitados, notaron que habían acertado en la elección de sus tenidas.

Se acercaban a la puerta cuando Sherlock recibió un mensaje de su hermano.

"¿MUY TARDE PARA LA RETIRADA? VAN A ESTAR RODEADOS DE SU CIRCULO MÁS CERCANO.

NO ES SEGURO"

Holmes recogió suavemente la mano de Irene y una vez que hubo entrelazado sus dedos, la apretó con suavidad para enseñarle el mensaje, mientras él miraba por sobre su hombro, hacia los hombres que custodiaban la entrada.

-Si nos retiramos ahora, será mucho más evidente. Aram tiene que vernos aquí. Eso bastará. – comentó Irene, en su oído.

Sherlock envió la negativa a su hermano mayor y entraron, aun tomados de las manos.

A la primera persona que vieron fue al "consejero" de Sargyán. Irene le sonrió amistosamente y apretó un poco la mano de su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo. El hombre les respondió levantando la mano, en señal de saludo. Caminaron entre la multitud y de ser por Sherlock, se hubiesen quedado parados al medio, observando el escenario, pero Irene lo forzó suavemente para avanzar hasta el bar en el fondo. Pidió dos copas de champagne y extendió una a su compañero. Ambos se apoyaron de espaldas en la barra y analizaron el entorno.

-No sé cómo te va a funcionar lo de infiltrado en la red de Moriarty – le comentó Irene, acercándose un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sherlock, mirándola extrañado ante el comentario.

-Siquiera puedes pasar desapercibido en una simple fiesta. Tienes que relajarte, intentar pasarlo bien. Sé que no es tu entorno natural, pero trata de verte tranquilo.

-O sea, no ser yo mismo. – dijo, como un reclamo.

Al poco rato, Sargyán apareció y comenzó a saludar a varias personas. Mycroft tenía razón, todos parecían extremadamente cercanos a él. Finalmente, pasó junto a ellos, y les sonrió amablemente, pero fue otra clave de que no podían estar tranquilos y debían darse prisa. El hombre dio un pequeño discurso que fue muy aclamado por los asistentes. Irene no entendió una palabra, pero Sherlock tradujo algunos conceptos claves para ella. Después de eso, Aram se dedicó a charlar amistosamente y reír con un grupo de hombres que vestían trajes claros y utilizaban vistosos anillos. Irene le propuso a Sherlock que también era hora de entablar conversación con alguien. Sin embargo, el detective estaba demasiado irritable para eso. Discutían el asunto cuando notaron que el "consejero" de Sargyán les hacía una señal, indicando una de las habitaciones junto a la escalera. Una vez que comprobó el contacto visual, se fue sigilosamente hasta la puerta señalada. Irene y Sherlock miraron a su objetivo, que seguía hablando animada y despreocupadamente. La mujer presionó la muñeca de su acompañante, sin embargo, este se negó, plantándose firmemente en su posición. Entonces Adler lo abrazó y le explicó sus razones para seguirlo, susurrando en su oído.

-Sabremos que trama. Bueno, tú podrás descubrirlo.

-O no salimos de ahí – respondió el detective, mirando por sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Si de verdad es un encubierto, por más traidor que sea, sabrá que tú eres hermano de Mycroft. No te tocará.

-No es mi vida la que está en peligro. – argumentó y la miró de reojo. Luego, de forma inconsciente, apoyó sus labios en la frente de la mujer.

Irene cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando detener ese instante, sin embargo, sabiendo que en ese momento la preocupación era otra, se apartó suavemente del abrazo y le dijo:

-No es tu vida. Es la mía, por eso yo decido. – y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Sherlock la siguió. Y alcanzó a rozar el dorso de su mano antes de abrir la puerta.

Era una oficina con un escritorio bastante sencillo, un sofá, una planta de esquina que evidentemente no era de interiores y una torre de archivadores a un costado de la mesa. El hombre les ofreció asiento.

-Sabía que la volvería a ver por aquí. – Comenzó, dirigiéndose a Adler con cortesía

-¿Quién es usted? Digo, realmente. No lo que Sargyán sabe – preguntó Irene, fríamente.

-Soy Alexander Wood. Agente de la ONU.

En forma discreta, Sherlock sacó su teléfono y buscó al hombre.

-Bien, señor Wood. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Irene, sin darle mucha importancia a su título.

-Negociación – el hombre sonrió y luego, inclinándose sobre la mesa, agregó, casi con secreto: -esta es mi oficina. Tengo algunos archivos relevantes del trabajo de Aram justo ahí – señaló los archivadores – podría darle la información que necesita, y evitarle riesgos imprudentes.

-¿Y qué gana usted? – preguntó Sherlock, que ya sabía con quien estaban tratando.

-Cumplir con mi labor. Sargyán es un tipo en extremo reservado y cauteloso. Si buscan información, dudo que puedan encontrar algo… llevo meses intentando conectar todo lo que hace, pero es tan engorroso y desordenado que no sé como maneja esta red. Yo les daré esa información si ustedes me dicen que maneja MI6, con qué puedo trabajar. Aram es una pieza fundamental de un engranaje mucho más grande que se mueve entre las sombras en esta zona de Europa. Si colaboramos y lo hacemos caer, destaparemos todo, pero para eso, necesito saber por qué están aquí.

Sherlock y Irene se miraron. La mujer intentó leer en los ojos del detective lo que había podido indagar, pero él se adelantó.

-Venimos a negociar la vida de Irene. – respondió Holmes, con calma.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el hombre, incrédulo.

-Aram me tiene. Sabe quién soy, sabe donde vivo. No hay que ser muy inteligente para entender que mi posición no es la más favorable. Solo intento equilibrar la balanza – contestó Irene, pestañeando repetitivamente.

Sherlock la tomó de la mano para levantarse y avanzaron hacia la puerta, cuando el hombre a sus espaldas se puso de pie y les dijo:

-¿De verdad van a entregar información confidencial del MI6 para salvar la vida de una agente extraoficial? Cuando ellos lo sepan, tu menor preocupación será conservar tu vida.

Sherlock presionó la mano de Irene y dijo:

-Supongo que también les dirás tus buenas razones para ocultar por meses las intenciones de Sargyán con Margarette Johnson. Buenas noches. – y sin esperar respuesta, salieron rápidamente.

Fueron a la barra y pidieron dos escoceses. Sherlock lo bebió de un trago, y cuando lo hizo, Irene le pidió que explicase que había encontrado.

-Wood era miembro de los cascos azules de la ONU, pero fue denigrado por ultrajes y otros delitos menores mientras estaba en servicio. Su trabajo es básicamente un castigo para los que se portan mal. Los envían a hacer trabajos como este, a infiltrarse en guerrillas y redes de todo tipo de tráfico, con la misión de mantener a raya a estos grupos.

-No me parece muy buen plan – comentó Irene.

-En lo absoluto – respondió Sherlock que observaba atentamente al hombre que había salido y ahora hablaba discretamente con uno de los sujetos de Aram.

El detective le comentó la situación a Adler, quien miró discretamente justo en el momento en que Wood los señalaba. Luego se alejó y comenzó a hablar con una joven, fuera del alcance de sus vistas. El hombre con el que Wood había hablado comenzó a hablar con otro y a su vez, le hicieron gestos a un tercero, que pronto se acercó.

-Están planificando – dijo Irene, apenas moviendo los labios.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido – propuso Sherlock, adelantándose un poco.

Sin embargo la mujer lo retuvo por el brazo y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer, es relajarnos – le extendió su vaso, donde aún quedaba algo de whiskey – y ahora, vamos a actuar como si nada pasara. Somos dos ingenuos, que vinieron invitados a una trampa mortal y pasamos desapercibidos. Sigamos así.

Sherlock se bebió el contenido del vaso como si fuese agua y Adler lo tomó con fuerza para conducirlo al centro de la habitación, donde varias parejas bailaban.

-Vamos a bailar. ¿O el detective no baila? – provocó Irene.

Holmes estaba bastante confundido, sin embargo, a esa hora sonaba un blues suave, por lo que cuando Irene enganchó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, él la tomó desde la cintura y comenzaron un vaivén suave, que de a poco, fue ajustándose al ritmo de la música. Continuaron así por un buen rato, mientras observaban los movimientos de los hombres de Sargyán. Había cuatro mirándolos constantemente. Irene les daba la espalda y Sherlock comunicaba con la máxima discreción posible los movimientos y las expresiones de cada uno. Hizo algunas deducciones.

-Tengo una idea – le dijo, mirándola de frente. – Cada cierto tiempo, miran a las chicas que están en la esquina norte. Cuando lo hagan, nos apuramos y abrimos la puerta por la que entró Sargyán. Después de que obtengamos lo necesario, nos vamos por una ventana.

Irene se apoyó en su pecho y se echó a reir. Holmes no entendió su reacción.

-Es un buen plan – le dijo, algo molesto.

-Si, lo siento – reconoció Irene, apoyando sus palmas sobre las solapas de la chaqueta del detective – es sólo que eso funcionaría mejor en un banco, o una bodega… tienes que mirar el contexto, mimetizarte con él.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?

-Tú solo relájate y déjate llevar, confía en mí.

Bailaron por un rato más y cuando los hombres definitivamente se acercaron a las jóvenes que habían estado observando, Irene se acercó al oído de Holmes.

-Hora del show. Apenas me aleje, ríe. – dijo y se alejó riendo.

El detective la imitó. De a poco Irene comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Sherlock y le sonreía coquetamente. Entonces, Irene se fue de nuevo a su oído y le dijo que la acercara un poco más desde la cintura. El hombre lo hizo, aunque ya no se sentía tan seguro de lo que hacían. Ella por su parte, subió su mano derecha por el hombro de Sherlock hasta alcanzar su cuello y sostuvo su nuca, jugueteando un poco con sus mechones rebeldes entre sus dedos. Lo miró a los ojos y lo besó.

Irene esperaba encontrar labios fríos y rígidos, donde casi se leyese la confusión del hombre, sin embargo, se encontró con una respuesta más que correcta. Casi efusiva. Sabiendo que quizás, esa sería su única oportunidad, siguió su propio consejo, dejándose llevar por el jazz que sonaba en ese momento y los labios, entre tímidos y rebeldes del detective.

Sherlock fue tomado por sorpresa, pero en el momento en que sintió los labios tibios de la mujer contra su boca, cerró los ojos y dejó que ese pulso constante bajo su piel tomase partido en la situación. No había registro en su palacio mental para eso. Para el mar de sensaciones que lo inundaban, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Se acomodó un poco y suavemente, acarició el paladar de la mujer con su lengua. Sintió la respuesta de ella en la mano que presionó un poco más fuerte su nuca. Con su palma abierta sobre la espalda de ese vestido gris, acercó aun más el cuerpo de Irene y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente la piel bajo el crecimiento de su cabello. Le faltaba la respiración y creía que podría morir de asfixia antes de dejar de besarla. Los sentimientos que con alegoría desdeñaba, eran en ese momento, el complemento perfecto. Presionó un poco más sus labios, sin embargo, con extremo cuidado, la mujer se alejó, mientras ambos abrían los ojos y volvían a la realidad.

Irene se mordió el labio, miró a todos lados, buscando a los agentes, cuando los localizó tiró a Sherlock de la mano. Los hombres hicieron contacto visual con ella, quien sonrió con desenfado y miró a Holmes. Señal enviada.

Se perdieron por el pasillo y abrieron la puerta por la que habían visto llegar a Aram.

Ahí, un escritorio tapado en papeles, un computador bastante antiguo y dos estanterías, con cuadernos y hojas sueltas amontonadas. Algunas cajas en una esquina y un par de imágenes religiosas pendían de las paredes. Irene puso seguro a la puerta y comenzó su búsqueda. Sherlock se concentró en las cajas y ella en lo que estaba sobre el escritorio. El computador aparentemente no funcionaba.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el detective, después de tirar al suelo la primera carpeta que había revisado.

-Tú primer beso, al parecer – contestó ella con ironía.

-No… no me refiero a eso – aclaró, nervioso - ¿cómo supiste que funcionaría?

Irene lo miró de reojo, intentando explicarse cómo podía una misma persona ser tan inteligente y lenta a la vez. Pero volvió a sus papeles y dijo:

-Tu estrategia era muy buena, pero si lo hacíamos así, tendríamos a todos los agentes y al propio Aram derribando esa puerta en este preciso momento. Necesitábamos desaparecer y pasar desapercibidos. Ahora, ellos creen que tu y yo estamos realmente muy ocupados.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, como si hubiese entendido mal a qué se refería, pero no quiso la aclaración. Quizás tenía razón.

El detective terminó con sus cajas y se fue a mirar a la estantería, pero tras vistazos rápidos entre nivel y nivel, entendió que no sacarían nada de ahí.

-No hay nada. No hay ni un maldito registro que nos entregue lo que necesito. Tengo un recibo de una compra de plantas de coca y es todo. ¿Cómo es posible que con tantos negocios no tenga ni una miserable factura? – se quejó Adler, arrojando la carpeta que revisaba al suelo.

-Quizás porque es un gánster de mala muerte – respondió el detective.

La mujer se pasó una mano por la cabeza y luego apoyó ambas en su cintura. No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Algo oculto? ¿Cifrado? ¿Puertas detrás de la estantería? – preguntó, con una mirada esperanzadora.

-Irene no hay nada – respondió el detective, con desaliento – es mi culpa. Debí dejar que llamases a Mycroft.

La mujer se acercó al detective y tomó con firmeza sus dos brazos.

-No es tu culpa. Fue mi decisión.

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces Irene bajó la mirada al piso. En ese momento entendió a qué se refería exactamente con lo de "separarse". Lo soltó y tomó sus propios hombros, apoyando sus labios sobre el cruce de sus brazos. Se dio un par de vueltas y notó que la mesa donde ella había estado revisando tenía tres cajones. No estaban ocultos, solo no tenían manillas. Se deslizaban con facilidad. En el segundo, encontró un cuaderno. Sherlock se acercó a revisar el que le había faltado y encontró algunas fotos. Eran personas cercanas a líderes de la Unión Europea y de algunos estados de los Emiratos Árabes. En el cuaderno, había información de contacto, dirección detalles de rutinas de algunas de esas personas.

-Supongo que esto es suficiente – comentó Sherlock, contrastando la información.

Guardaron las fotografías entre el cuaderno y lo enrollaron de manera que cayese (muy ajustado) en el bolso de Irene.

-Vámonos de aquí - dijo Sherlock, caminando hacia la ventana.

-No. Si desaparecemos, sabrán que huimos por otro lugar y que escondemos algo. Tienen que vernos salir.

-Nos seguirán.

-No si lo hacemos rápido y tranquilos. – dijo la mujer arqueando una ceja.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Holmes la siguiese. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, se quitó un par de horquillas y su peinado quedó algo deshecho. Arrugó un poco el frente de su vestido y antes de salir de ahí, detuvo a Sherlock y mordió la comisura de su labio, dejando el área un poco hinchada, después, sacó una esquina de la camisa del pantalón.

-No es cierto – dijo el detective, completamente rojo.

-Tenemos que ser lo más realistas posibles. – contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Holmes apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó cuando entraron al salón.

-Un trago más y nos vamos. Elige algo suave, ya bebiste bastante. - Bromeó la mujer.

Mientras se dirigían a la barra, Sherlock se arregló el pantalón, lo que obviamente llamó la atención de los hombres que los vigilaban. La mujer pidió un coctel de frutas y el detective, una copa de vino. Se miraban constantemente, mientras vigilaban de reojo sus puntos de control. Wood parecía bastante ocupado con una chica, mientras que de Sargyán no había luces. Los hombres que los tenían en la mira comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y se reagruparon. Se hacían gestos constantemente y Sherlock notó que también se dirigían a otros que estaban en el lado opuesto de la sala. Se inclinó sobre el hombro desnudo de Irene y le explicó la situación. La mujer acordó que tenían que marcharse en ese preciso momento y ser discretos.

-Se me acabaron los trucos – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Reciclemos – comentó Sherlock y le acomodó el cabello que caía sobre su cara.

Se inclinó sobre el mismo hombro y combinó instrucciones con risas, que la mujer de a poco fue respondiendo. Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, el detective la tomó por la cintura y besó su hombro. Sintió como ella se estremeció ante ese inesperado acto. Lentamente se incorporó y le hizo la indicación para salir.

Muchas parejas salían en ese momento por lo que les fue bastante fácil pasar desapercibidos, pero una vez afuera, apretaron el paso y notaron que Wood los había visto. Se encaminaron al auto, de prisa y le pidieron al chofer que arrancase de inmediato. Sólo cuando perdieron de vista la casa, se sintieron tranquilos, aunque sabían que los podían estar siguiendo.

-Aprendes bastante rápido – comentó Irene, mientras abría su bolso y chequeaba el cuaderno.

Sherlock ignoró su comentario, pero le pidió las fotos para continuar revisado. Irene estaba absorta en el estudio del contenido del cuaderno, asociando la información que ellos tenían con esto cuando de pronto, el detective aclaró:

-No fue mi primer beso.

Irene lo miró con una expresión de total desorientación.

-¿Perdón?

-Que no fue mi primer beso, en la universidad había una chica a la que le parecía atractivo y me coqueteaba constantemente, entonces…

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto – interrumpió Irene, algo incómoda por la confesión.

Lo miró un par de veces de reojo, él aun parecía confundido, así que luego de respirar profundamente lo miró y le dijo:

-No es que no me interese. En otra ocasión me encantará escuchar la historia de tu primer beso, es sólo que, no hoy. – y le extendió una amable sonrisa.


	27. CAPITULO XXVI: EL ÚLTIMO AMANECER

CAPITULO XXVI: EL ÚLTIMO AMANECER

Mycroft los esperaba en la casa cuando llegaron. Miró la apariencia de Sherlock, aun con el labio coloreando y la pajarita desamarrada.

-Espero que la batalla que hayas tenido que librar valiese la pena, querido hermano – le dijo, arqueando una ceja. Luego se detuvo en Irene.

-Esto tenemos, -dijo la mujer, extendiéndole el cuaderno y las fotografías – son registros de parientes cercanos a empresarios, dignatarios, presidentes, miembros de la Corte Internacional de Justicia, creemos que Sargyán… -se detuvo bruscamente.

Mycroft miraba con desdén las hojas amarillentas del cuaderno y las fotografías mientras la mujer exponía la situación, pero cuando llegó a ese punto, simplemente los arrojó al piso, demostrando que no tenían relevancia. Irene lo miró asustada.

-Alexander Wood – dijo el detective, luego de un momento de silencio – agente de la ONU colabora con Sargyán. Él sabía del secuestro de Margarette Johnson y no hizo nada.

-Wood es una escoria. Lo fue cuando era casco azul y ahora aún más. No hay nada que me puedas decir sobre él que me sorprenda. – respondió el mayor de los Holmes, mirando desafiante a su hermano.

-Tengo esto – dijo Irene, extendiéndole su teléfono – varias de las personas que estaban en la fiesta, el círculo más íntimo de Sargyán. Podemos desvelar redes de tráfico, crímenes de guerra, abuso de poder, lo que sea.

-Nunca se ha olvidado de las fotos, ¿verdad, señorita Adler? – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras revisaba las imágenes.

Irene estaba nerviosa y el silencio, más la cara inexpresiva de su jefe no le ayudaban mucho a calmarse. Al terminar, el hombre le extendió el teléfono sin emitir ningún comentario.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Irene, ansiosa.

-Envíelas al departamento central de información. Emitiremos órdenes de arresto para cada uno de ellos – contestó, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Sherlock, impaciente.

-Que perseguiremos a los amigos de Aram Sargyán, bueno, a los que estén involucrados en delitos serios, y que agradecemos la información, sin duda fue de gran utilidad.

-Deja de jugar y dinos que harás con Sargyán – exigió el detective.

-¿Con Aram? ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo emitir una orden de arresto internacional para él solo por dar una fiesta para lo más bajo de las clases criminales del este de Europa. Quedaría al fondo de la lista.

Sherlock maldijo y se paseó nervioso por el lugar, mientras que Irene intentó contener su miedo lo más que pudo. Tuvo éxito.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasará conmigo? – preguntó al mayor de los Holmes.

-Mañana a las ocho habrá un jet esperándola para trasladarla a un lugar seguro. Vendré por usted a las seis de la madrugada. Le recomiendo que prepare todo. – contestó, con cortesía fingida.

Irene miró a Sherlock, pero este estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza pegada a la ventana, mirando al piso. Irene se retiró en silencio. Se fue a su habitación y empacó algunas cosas en una maleta pequeña. Ni siquiera sabía dónde la llevarían, por lo que sólo metió en ella cosas que sabía que necesitaría.

Mientras tanto, en la sala Sherlock aun miraba a la ventana y Mycroft lo observaba con evidente desprecio. Aunque no era como el que sentía por Irene. Era una mirada de superioridad, entendiéndose definitivamente por encima de su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando notó que el hombre no se recuperaba y quizás se quedaría ahí toda la noche, decidió marcharse. Apoyó su paraguas en el piso y se dio media vuelta, sin despedirse. Al oír el sonido sordo de la sombrilla en la madera, Sherlock levantó la vista y apretó la cortina, casi tirándola.

-¿Sabías que sería en vano, verdad? – alzó la voz y se volteó repentinamente, clavándole los ojos a su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto. Aram Sargyán es un trofeo apetecido, pero es un simple obrero. Quizás un contratista. Hace el trabajo sucio de la gente importante. Pero él por sí mismo, es sólo otro lunático criminal en el mundo – respondió con frialdad.

-¿Y por qué nos dejaste correr tantos riesgos entonces? Sabías que era inútil y aun así nos dejaste exponernos.

-Porque me encanta ver lo obvio que eres, hermanito – dijo, riendo. Luego retomó su seriedad habitual y agregó: - Una cosa, una palabra de Adler y corres tras ella. Es encantador.

El menor de los hermanos, se pasó una mano por la boca y luego se llevó ambas al cabello. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-Espera – lo detuvo Mycroft – no entiendes. Es por eso que tenía que tomar mis precauciones.

-¿Precauciones? – cuestionó Sherlock, girando sobre sus talones.

-Tú misión en Rusia. No puedes distraerte, y nos guste o no Irene Adler es una distracción. Fue un error traerte con ella. Y lo tenía que enmendar.

-¿Y la mandarás lejos por tu error? – atacó

-Ella cree que es suyo. – respondió, divertido, pero al notar la expresión de su hermano agregó: - es un buen elemento. No la enviaré a salvar la democracia en Sudán o a terminar con el ETA en España. Puedo garantizarles eso.

Sherlock estaba demasiado enojado con su hermano para entender su excusa, así que se marchó sin agregar nada más.

Mycroft entendió que quizás su error iba aun más allá. También se fue.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y no había pasado más de una hora desde que Mycroft había abandonado el departamento cuando tres golpes en la puerta, lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a sus dos ocupantes irrumpieron con el tenso silencio de la morada.

Irene y Sherlock se encontraron en el pasillo, ambos con sus armas. Avanzaron coordinadamente y en silencio por la sala, se quedaron en el pequeño vestíbulo y, sin sacar los ojos de la puerta, Sherlock abrió.

La mujer portaba uniforme policial y levantó las manos en señal de que no estaba armada. Irene la miró: era Stella, una de las agentes que había liberado a Margarette.

Adler le hizo una señal a Sherlock y bajó su arma. Holmes hizo lo mismo e invitaron a la mujer a pasar. Miraron a ambos lados y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Tienes tus cosas listas? – preguntó, una vez que recuperó el aliento.

-Si, ¿por qué? – preguntó Irene.

-Pues vayan por ella y vámonos, ahora.

-Se supone que es más tarde… aun… aun no son ni las cuatro. – alegó Irene, sin entender.

-Los descubrieron. Detectamos que están siendo observados, gente de Sargyán está vigilando este departamento, y por lo que pudimos interceptar, no alcanzarán a salir. Por eso estoy de policía, los sacaré como si fuese una riña doméstica, y nos iremos en un auto policial hasta el aeródromo. Ahora, traigan sus cosas.

Irene se movió con rapidez y Sherlock se hundió en el sofá, evidentemente preocupado.

-¿Qué hace señor Holmes? – preguntó la agente

Holmes la miró desconcertado.

-También tengo instrucciones de llevarlo a usted. Vienen por ambos. – explicó Stella.

Sherlock se incorporó de inmediato. Fue por su abrigo y su móvil e hizo un bolso pequeño, donde metió algo de ropa interior.

Mientras tanto, la agente fue a la cocina y sacó una bolsa de basura. Al volver a la sala, ambos estaban listos. La mujer explicó que sacaría sus equipajes en la bolsa, como si fuese evidencia y que se los llevaría a ambos esposados. En la salida los esperaba otro agente. Les entregó sombreros y les dijo que intentasen ir con la cabeza gacha y lo más importante, caminasen siempre detrás de ella.

El agente que esperaba en la puerta, tomó a Sherlock de la nuca y lo subió al auto con rudeza. Hizo lo mismo con Irene. Se sentó junto a ellos en la parte de atrás y se disculpó. La otra agente, subió en la parte de adelante y encendió la sirena, poniéndose en marcha. Al poco andar, el hombre les sacó las esposas y les reiteró la situación.

-Fue un plan improvisado. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Teníamos que custodiar la llegada de la comitiva que te llevaría, Irene, pero cuando llegamos, la gente de Sargyán ya estaba ahí. – explicó.

En el aeródromo había dos avionetas. Y Mycroft los esperaba de pie entre ambas. Sherlock tomó la mano de Irene con fuerza y le dio una sonrisa melancólica. La mujer tragó saliva e intentó devolver el gesto, pero su expresión era aun más triste.

-Sherlock, a la derecha, el avión que te llevará a Moscú y tu equipo. Suerte. – dijo Mycroft, acercándose a saludar a su hermano.

El detective la miró y devolvió fríamente el apretón de manos que su hermano mayor le ofrecía. Se acercó caminando a examinar la avioneta. Mycroft se dirigió a Irene que esperaba impaciente.

-Sus servicios han sido invaluables durante todo este tiempo, señorita Adler – reconoció Mycroft.

-Pero un trato como este siempre tiene consecuencias ¿verdad? – respondió ella, con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No será tan malo como mi hermano pequeño pudo haberle dicho. Tiene mi palabra.

-Supongo que no sabré de ustedes por largo tiempo.

-Así es – asintió Mycroft – pero no para siempre. Una guerra se aproxima y es nuestro deber contar con nuestros mejores elementos para evitarlo.

-Lo sabía – respondió Irene, riendo.

-Piénselo, por lo menos ahora ya no estará en la Línea de Fuego.

Irene lo miró y sonrió.

-Quizás ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Mycroft se retiró a darle instrucciones a su personal, cuando Irene, que dio una vuelta en 180° grados para mirar atrás por última vez. Se devolvía sobre sus talones para avanzar al avión, cuando vio a Sherlock, quien aun no se subía al suyo. Hicieron contacto visual, y como si estuviesen conectados, ambos miraron a Mycroft, quien parecía muy ocupado en sus asuntos.

Caminaron lentamente hasta que se encontraron. Una vez frente a frente, se miraron y no supieron que hacer. Rieron nerviosos y miraron hacia los lados. Luego Sherlock miró al piso y levantó la cabeza. La melancolía le ganó. Rozó el dorso de la mano de la mujer con su índice, y ella le respondió apretando cada una de sus manos con firmeza y juntándolas en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos y parecía que Sherlock diría algo, pero, entendiendo lo difícil que era para él, Irene se adelantó:

-Vamos a cenar - le dijo.

El detective sonrió nervioso y la miró frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, cuando termines con la red de Moriarty, cuando me rescaten de la selva – rió nerviosa – cuando quieras contarme la historia de tu primer beso. Lo importante es tener… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tragó saliva para evitar que su voz sonase ahogada – saber que hay otra cena a la que llegar. – concluyó, con sonrisa temblorosa.

Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta. Habían llamado la atención de Mycroft que los miraba estupefactos y les hizo una mueca, señalando su reloj.

-Bien – contestó Holmes, sin contener su melancolía.

La miró y acarició su mejilla, lento, tembloroso. Con cuidado. Besó el lado contrario de su cara y la mujer cerró los ojos. Se separaron y ambos abordaron sus vuelos. El de ella salió primero.

Nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias. Todo lo que hacemos tiene una repercusión, no importa si la acción fue buena o mala. Cada cosa deja una marca, una huella en nuestro camino. El pasado de Irene es en exceso obsesivo, pero siempre habrá una sombra tras cada uno de nosotros, recordándonos nuestros errores y aciertos.

 **FIN…**

* * *

 _Siempre creí que cuando llegase este momento, sabría que decir... pero la verdad, no._

 _Sólo me resta agradecer, a los anónimos que sumaron las visitas a esta historia y a mi querida **Dracarys29.**_

 _Gracias eternas y totales por leer y ... hasta la próxima._


End file.
